


Solo Un Poco Arruinado

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Un accidente de avión. Un homofóbico y un gay varados juntos en una isla desierta. Un amor que nace del odio, la necesidad y la desesperación mutua.Harry Potter es guapo, rico y muy hetero; está casado con una mujer hermosa. Hablando abiertamente sobre su disgusto  por los homosexuales, no se avergüenza de su opinión mientras observa a la pareja homosexual con la que él y su esposa comparten un vuelo.Severus Snape es guapo, rico y abiertamente gay. No está  impresionado con el idiota intolerante al otro lado del pasillo, no  importa lo agradable que sea a la vista.Para su sorpresa y horror, son los únicos supervivientes cuando el avión se estrella, varados en una isla desierta sin esperanza de ser rescatados, y nadie más que el otro para su supervivencia.A medida que los días se convierten en meses, ¿pueden el desdén, la antipatía y un deseo que no entienden y no pueden resistir convertirse en una conexión? ¿O algo más?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Bien, este año salio una nueva historia de Chicos Heterosexuales, gracias a nuestra asombrosa Alejandra Hazzard y como siempre la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi", su rapidez asombrosa para permitirnos disfrutar de estas historias.
> 
> En esta ocasión, adaptare a personajes de Harry Potter, es tan para ellos, aunque debo advertirles que la personalidad de Harry es ligeramente OOC,como siempre recordarles, que todo sucede en un mundo sin magia u.u
> 
> Para entrar en contexto a quienes siguen la saga esta historia esta ligada directamente a Solo Un Poco Retorcido, así que tendremos un vistazo a ellos, pero cambiaran los nombres, Derek y Shawn serian los protagonista de aquella historia, aun así saben que estas historias se pueden disfrutar de manera independiente.
> 
> Sin nada mas que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura!! :D

—Deja de mirarlos, cariño. Estás siendo terriblemente grosero. 

Harry Potter apartó la mirada de la pareja gay y miró a su esposa. Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, la desaprobación era evidente en su rostro amable. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Lo que es de mala educación es que prácticamente se están manoseando frente a nosotros, —siseó. —Es un lugar público. Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que sentarnos junto a esas personas durante horas, pero no necesitamos mirar eso, esa indecencia. 

Hermione se rió entre dientes y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. 

—¿Indecencia? Suenas como una dama victoriana de algún drama de época de la BBC. Es el siglo XXI, Harry. Déjalos ser. 

Harry miró a su esposa, molesto porque ella no compartía su enfado. Su mirada regresó a la pareja con la que compartían la cabina de primera clase y volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

El hombre mayor, el de cabello oscuro y ojos color negro, estaba reclinado en su asiento, su postura era perezosa e indulgente. Los dos botones superiores de su camisa azul estaban desabrochados, revelando un indicio de su pecho musculoso. 

El otro chico, un pelirrojo, estaba prácticamente en su regazo, besando el cuello bronceado del hombre. Harry no podía ver su mano izquierda, pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba debajo de la camisa del hombre de cabello oscuro. Era absolutamente repugnante. 

—Deja de mirarlos boquiabiertos, Harry —susurró Hermione exasperada. 

Harry apenas la escuchó. Su mirada siguió la mano derecha del pelirrojo mientras bajaba por el musculoso torso del otro hombre, sobre sus abdominales, hasta su cinturón... 

—Asqueroso, —dijo Harry, mirando hacia arriba. 

Los ojos negros se cruzaron con los suyos. Su dueño arqueó las cejas y lo miró fijamente. 

Harry lo miró, su rostro cálido. Se sintió avergonzado, como si fuera él quien hubiera sido sorprendido comportándose descaradamente en un lugar público. 

—Charlie, muévete a tu propio asiento, —dijo el hombre, empujando al pelirrojo suavemente. —No queremos ofender la sensibilidad de nadie. 

El pelirrojo, aparentemente Charlie, gimió. 

—Vamos, Severus, simplemente ignora al fanático, —se quejó, besándolo en la mandíbula. —Nos ha estado mirando desde el aeropuerto. 

Severus miró a Harry. 

—Lo sé. 

Harry, sonrojándose, apartó la mirada y miró las nubes fuera de la ventana. 

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. 

—Pido disculpas por mi esposo, —dijo. —Harry no quiso ofender a nadie. 

—Estoy seguro de que no, —dijo Severus, su voz muy seca. 

—No, de verdad, —dijo Hermione. —No es intolerante. Mi hermano también es gay y Harry se lleva muy bien con él. 

Harry sonrió un poco, sintiendo una oleada de cariño. Hermione siempre fue la pacificadora, pero eso era una exageración incluso para sus estándares. Se llevaba bien con su cuñado, Derek Granger, si por "llevarse bien" uno quería decir que se toleraban por el bien de la empresa y por el bien de Hermione. Apenas se hablaban si no se trataba de Granger Enterprises, y Harry hablaba aún menos con el marido de Derek. No podía soportarlos, y no tenía nada que ver con su intolerancia. Simplemente le habían robado todo por lo que había trabajado desde que tenía veinte años. 

Harry, con un suspiro, reclinó su asiento, cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. El sueño lo ayudaría a pasar el largo vuelo de Tahití de regreso a los EE. UU., y tenía el beneficio adicional de evitar que tuviera que mirar a esas personas durante horas. Había sido una semana relajante, solo ellos dos en la cabaña junto a la playa en la que se alojaban, pero ahora se sentía tan molesto y tenso que dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño. 

Debió de haberlo logrado, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que se despertó sobresaltado por una violenta sacudida. 

Por un momento, Harry estuvo desorientado, sin saber dónde estaba y qué estaba sucediendo. 

Correcto. El avión. 

El avión se estremeció una y otra vez. Parecían estar atrapados en una tormenta, las nubes fuera de la ventana muy oscuras, con relámpagos cayendo a su alrededor con alarmante frecuencia.   
El intercomunicador sonó, seguido de una voz femenina tensa que solicitaba a todos los pasajeros que pusieran sus asientos en posición vertical y se abrocharan el cinturón. 

Haciendo lo que le dijeron, Harry miró a Hermione en el asiento junto a él. Estaba muy pálida, sus dedos agarraban con fuerza el apoyabrazos. 

—Oye, es normal, —dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. — Turbulencia. Cada vuelo experimenta algo. Los rayos no pueden dañar el avión—. Trató de no pensar en las excepciones a la regla: los pocos casos en que los aviones se estrellaron o se destrozaron debido a fuertes tormentas. Esos casos fueron una anomalía estadística. 

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa levemente y asintió. 

Un hombre pasó a toda prisa junto a ellos, y unos segundos más tarde algunos tripulantes lo siguieron. Otro golpe en el aire sacudió el avión de nuevo, los temblores se volvieron más alarmantes. Alguien en clase económica gritó. 

Hermione se acercó y tomó su mano. 

—No nos vamos a estrellar, no seas tonta, —dijo Harry, apretándola. 

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de terror. 

Harry tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Sabía que debía mantener la calma por su bien, incluso si él también estaba nervioso. 

—Está bien, cariño —dijo. —Todo saldrá bien- 

El avión se convulsionó más fuerte y luego cayó, y los gritos de terror llenaron el avión. Ahora descendían a una velocidad implacable. La mano de Hermione apretó la suya con tanta fuerza que le resultó doloroso. 

Mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, Harry miró alrededor de la cabina, tratando de distraerse del miedo en el rostro de su esposa. 

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Severus. Los ojos del otro hombre eran sombríos, pero su expresión era tranquila y resuelta. No parecía asustado. A diferencia de él, su amante pelirrojo estaba llorando en su asiento, agarrando su cinturón de seguridad y murmurando algo en voz baja. 

Máscaras de oxígeno cayeron de sus compartimentos y Harry, aturdido, ayudó a Hermione a ponérsela antes de agarrar la suya. 

Respiró y tomó la mano de su esposa, tratando de mantener la calma. 

Por primera vez en años, Harry oró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus gimió, levantándose. Su visión aparecía y desaparecía, su cuerpo le dolía por todas partes. Se obligó a concentrarse. 

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Charlie. 

Severus no necesitó comprobar el pulso de Charlie para saber que estaba muerto. Había una herida abierta en la cabeza de Charlie. Los ojos azules de Charlie estaban sin vida, todavía abiertos por el miedo. 

La bilis subió a su garganta. Conocía a Charlie desde hacía unos pocos días, pero todavía era increíblemente inquietante ver muerto al chico al que había estado besando unas horas antes. Dios, Charlie aún no tenía veinticinco años. 

Apartando la mirada, Severus miró a su alrededor. No estaban perdiendo altitud; eso era obvio. Entonces habían aterrizado. Estrellado. Había suficiente luz para ver, lo que significaba que todavía era de día, dondequiera que hubieran aterrizado. Trató de calcular exactamente dónde habían bajado, basándose en el tiempo de vuelo, pero se quedó en blanco. Bueno; no era importante. 

Su mirada finalmente cayó sobre el chico al otro lado del pasillo. El tipo, Harry, si Severus recordaba correctamente, estaba llorando, sacudiendo a su esposa y rogándole que se despertara. 

Severus lo miró fijamente, vagamente asombrado por la transformación. Atrás quedó el hombre altivo y perfecto que se burlaba de él con desprecio. Este chico apenas se parecía a él, su cabello revuelto era lo único que tenían en común. 

Sacudiéndose para salir de su estupor, ¿se había golpeado la cabeza? Severus se obligó a moverse. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor sordo en sus costillas. 

El avión estaba en silencio. Muy silencioso. Había esperado que hubiera pánico y gritos de la gente, pero no hubo nada. 

Cuando Severus apartó la partición que separaba la cabina de primera clase de la clase económica, descubrió por qué: parte del avión había desaparecido. 

Severus miró al cielo nublado y luego a la playa cercana. Parecía que el avión, lo que quedaba de él, se había estrellado en las aguas poco profundas de alguna isla, lo suficientemente lejos de la tormenta en la que había sido atrapado el avión. O tal vez habían pasado horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? 

Sin lugareños. Sin casas a la vista. Sin señales de que haya nadie más que ellos en la isla. Probablemente deshabitada, entonces. Dondequiera que estuviera la otra mitad del avión, no podía verla. Era posible que ya se la hubiera tragado el océano. Hablando del océano, parecía que la marea estaría subiendo pronto. 

Regresó al interior y se dirigió a la cabina. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que alguien dentro de ella estuviera vivo, y sus expectativas resultaron ser correctas cuando encontró los cuerpos del piloto y el copiloto. 

Suspirando, Severus los sacó del avión, uno por uno, luego sacó el cuerpo de Charlie. Por fin, solo quedaba el intolerante. Él y su esposa muerta. 

—Vamos, sácala —dijo Severus con brusquedad. —No podemos dejar los cuerpos aquí. El avión se inundará cuando llegue la marea. 

El chico levantó la cabeza y parpadeó aturdido. Sus ojos muy abiertos eran muy verdes. Extraño. Severus había pensado que eran azules. 

Frunció el ceño y agitó una mano frente a la cara del chico. 

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Vamos, la marea está empezando a subir. No hay tiempo que perder. Saca el cuerpo. 

—El cuerpo, —repitió el hombre, luciendo perdido. —Ella está... no está muerta. Simplemente está inconsciente. 

Severus miró hacia otro lado, apretando la mandíbula. No quería sentir pena por ese idiota intolerante, pero era imposible no hacerlo. 

—Está muerta, —dijo, un poco más suave, mirando el ángulo antinatural de su cuello. Apretó los dedos contra su garganta, solo para estar seguro, y no le sorprendió no encontrar el pulso. —Lamento tu pérdida, pero tenemos que movernos. No puedes quedarte aquí. Llévala afuera. 

No esperó a que el chico siguiera sus instrucciones. No hubo tiempo para cuidarlo: a juzgar por la altura de las olas, les quedaba muy poco tiempo. Así que Severus se ocupó de sacar las maletas de mano del avión y luego toda la comida y el agua que pudo encontrar. No tenía idea de cuándo llegaría el rescate, por lo que era mejor estar preparado que no estarlo. 

En algún momento, el otro hombre debió haberse movido, porque no estaba en el avión cuando Severus regresó después de poner las maletas en un punto más alto de la playa. 

Frotando sus doloridas costillas, Severus miró alrededor del avión que se inundaba rápidamente, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser remotamente útil. Agarró un puñado de mantas, almohadas y algunas herramientas, y miró hacia la cabina. El sistema de comunicación del avión no parecía funcionar. Solo podía esperar que el avión hubiera enviado una señal de socorro antes de estrellarse y que el rescate llegaría pronto. 

El agua ya le había llegado a la cintura, así que Severus abandonó el avión, pensando que había hecho todo lo posible. 

Dejó todo junto a las maletas y sacó su teléfono. Sin señal, como se esperaba. Eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil. 

Pasando una mano por su rostro, Severus suspiró y se volvió hacia los cuerpos. Él dudó. Si los rescataban pronto, enterrar los cuerpos no tendría sentido, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos insepultos con tanto calor. Entonces se fue a trabajar. 

Cavar tres tumbas con herramientas rudimentarias y limitadas resultó ser un trabajo largo y agotador, y cuando terminó, Severus sudaba profusamente y le dolían las costillas magulladas. Se quitó la camisa empapada, la lavó en el océano y la dejó secar sobre una roca. 

Luego tomó una botella de agua y fue en busca del otro tipo. Por mucho que no le gustara ese idiota, no quería que muriera de deshidratación. 

Lo encontró en el recodo de la isla, junto a una palmera alta. 

Harry estaba arrodillado frente a un montículo de arena poco profundo. Una tumba. Estaba cubierto de arena, sus manos sucias y ensangrentadas. 

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Había cavado la tumba con las manos? 

—Oye, —dijo. —Deberías meterte un poco de agua. 

El tipo no se movió, todavía encorvado sobre la tumba. Respiraba entrecortadamente, su aliento salía en fuertes jadeos. O sollozos. 

—¿Estás herido? —Severus dijo, mirándolo con sentimientos encontrados. Por mucho que odiara la idea de estar varado en una isla abandonada con un fanático, el tipo acababa de perder a su esposa. Una mujer agradable y encantadora que había pasado el vuelo tratando de defender a su marido homofóbico. Si Severus recordaba correctamente, había mencionado que habían estado casados durante nueve años. Nueve años con una persona fue mucho tiempo. Severus no podía esperar comprender la enormidad de perder a la esposa de uno durante nueve años. Aunque se sentía triste por Charlie, apenas se conocían. Charlie era, había sido, otro turista con el que Severus se había conectado en Bora Bora; difícilmente podría compararse con perder a la propia esposa. 

No hubo reacción. 

Los labios de Severus se tensaron. Nunca había sido conocido exactamente por su paciencia y, desafortunadamente para Harry, estaba demasiado exhausto y estresado para hacer un esfuerzo ahora. 

Dejó caer la botella a los pies de Harry y se alejó. El tipo era un hombre adulto. No iba a cuidarlo. 

Si quería morir de deshidratación, era su propia elección. 

*** 

Severus pasó los siguientes días explorando la isla. 

Desafortunadamente, no había mucho que explorar. Estaban varados en un pequeño pedazo de tierra de apenas una milla cuadrada. La isla probablemente ni siquiera tenía nombre. Probablemente no estaba en ningún mapa, solo una de las miles de pequeñas islas en el Océano Pacífico. 

La única buena noticia fue que había agua dulce: un pequeño arroyo. El agua tenía un sabor un poco metálico, pero era lo suficientemente buena para beber. Al menos no había sido envenenado después de beberla. 

No había vida animal, y no había señales de que humanos estuvieran allí. 

A la luz de esto, y considerando que el rescate aún no aparecía, Severus pasó un día haciendo una red de pesca con la ropa que había encontrado en el bolso de mano de Hermione. Se sentía un poco mal por destruir las pertenencias de una mujer muerta, pero pensó que a ella no le importaría que usaran su ropa para alimentar a su viudo. Era solo práctico: fuera de toda la ropa, la de ella no era algo que pudieran usar, a menos que estuvieran realmente desesperados, pero Severus trató de no pensar en esa opción. Si se desesperaran lo suficiente como para necesitar usar la ropa de Hermione, eso significaría que habrían estado varados en esta isla durante mucho, mucho tiempo. 

De hecho, quería que Harry se enojara por la ropa de su esposa. El silencio estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Severus. El tipo caminaba por la isla como una especie de fantasma, con la mirada apática y perdida. Apenas tocaba el agua y la comida que Severus le dejaba varias veces al día. No hablaba en absoluto. Era un marcado contraste con el tipo de confrontación con que había estado mirándolo a él y a Charlie con disgusto hace solo unos días. 

Algo tenía que ceder; no podría seguir así.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry quería emborracharse. 

Había una botella de vodka entre las cosas que Severus había rescatado del avión. Harry la agarró cuando el otro hombre no estaba mirando, fue a la tumba de su esposa y se emborrachó tremendamente. Era un buen sentimiento. 

Severus lo encontró unas horas más tarde y, como era de esperar, estaba furioso. Pero, de nuevo, parecía tener solo dos estados de ánimo, en lo que a Harry se refería: disgustado y furioso. 

—Vete —balbuceó Harry, mirándolo desde el suelo. —Estás matando el estado de ánimo aquí. 

Su voz sonaba extraña incluso para sus propios oídos. Ronca y croada. ¿Cuánto tiempo no la había usado? Desde que… 

Harry tomó otro trago de la botella, saboreando la quemadura. 

Estaba bastante seguro de que el rostro de Severus se habría puesto rojo de rabia si no hubiera estado tan bronceado por el sol. 

—Te lo dije: no tienes permitido tomar nada sin mi aprobación primero, —Severus apretó los dientes, un músculo haciendo tic en su sien. 

Harry resopló, pateando la espinilla de Severus. Era una pena que estuviera descalzo. Probablemente ni siquiera le hizo daño a ese idiota. 

—Eres el mayor fanático del control que he conocido—. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. —Y he conocido a bastantes fanáticos del control, así que eso dice mucho. ¿Estás seguro de que no asististe a la escuela de Joseph Granger para los idiotas más controladores del planeta? 

Severus le lanzó una mirada de disgusto. 

—Levántate. Bebe un poco de agua y ve a dormir. 

Harry le dio otra patada en la espinilla. El idiota ni siquiera se movió. 

—Tú no eres mi jefe. 

—No, —dijo Severus. —Pero yo soy el encargado del alijo, no tú. No puedes tomar nada que te guste. Nuestros suministros son limitados. 

—Es solo vodka. ¿Qué uso- 

—Era lo único aquí que podía usarse como antiséptico, — gruñó Severus. —Y ahora no tenemos nada, gracias a ti. 

Oh. 

Harry volvió a mirar la botella. 

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio. 

Harry miró la etiqueta de la botella. 

—Hoy es su cumpleaños, —susurró, y luego se rió, el sonido era áspero y discordante incluso para sus propios oídos. —Yo creo. ¿Qué tan jodido es que ni siquiera sé con certeza qué día es? 

Un suspiro. 

—Eso no es una buena razón para emborracharse- 

—Ella pensó que podría estar embarazada. 

Silencio. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

Harry tragó lo que quedaba en la botella y miró al cielo mientras luchaba contra la opresión en su garganta. Joder, no sabía por qué se sentía así. No era como si hubiera deseado tanto a los niños: Hermione había sido la que los deseaba tanto. Harry aún podía recordar su amplia sonrisa y las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su período se había retrasado. Había decidido hacerse una prueba de embarazo cuando regresaran a los Estados Unidos, temiendo otra decepción. Lo habían estado intentando durante más de seis años, y Hermione se desesperaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba a los cuarenta. ¿Era irónico que hubiera muerto justo cuando su sueño posiblemente estaba a punto de hacerse realidad? Irónico era la palabra equivocada. Jodido. Cruel. Jodidamente injusto y estúpido. 

Y ahora ni siquiera sabría si ella realmente había estado embarazada. Siempre se lo preguntaría. 

—Lamento tu pérdida, —dijo Severus con voz ronca. 

Harry resopló. 

—Correcto. No es como si gente como tú pudiera entender alguna vez lo que es perder una esposa. 

—Gente como yo, —dijo Severus rotundamente. 

Harry pateó la botella hacia el océano. 

—Homos. 

—¿De verdad quieres que te pateen la mierda? 

Harry levantó los ojos y centró su mirada en el rostro cabreado de Severus y sonrió. Quizás sí, pensó. El dolor físico para distraerlo del dolor en su pecho sonaba casi bienvenido. 

—¿Te he ofendido? ¿No eres un homo? ¿Un chupapollas? ¿Un maricón? 

Los labios de Severus se apretaron, sus ojos negros anunciaban tormenta.

—No sé qué estás tratando de lograr, pero no me enojarás con algunos insultos juveniles. 

Harry estiró la boca en una mueca de desprecio. 

—No puedo evitar notar que ni siquiera derramaste una lágrima por tu novio, o lo que sea que era ese chico que estaba sobre ti. Pero, de nuevo, siempre he sabido que a los homosexuales no les importaba una mierda nada más que meter sus pollas en otros homosexuales. No entenderías cosas como el amor y el dolor... —gritó cuando Severus lo ayudó a levantarse bruscamente. 

—Una palabra más y te daré un puñetazo, —dijo Severus, sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en los hombros de Harry. —Te di mucha holgura, porque estás de duelo y todo, pero realmente me estoy hartando de tus tonterías intolerantes—. Lo sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo. —Esta es tu última advertencia. 

Harry tragó, su corazón latía tan rápido que se sentía como si estuviera tratando de escapar de su pecho. 

Severus era grande. Fue una estupidez darse cuenta, pero nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él. Severus era grande. Lo extraño era que no se veía tan grande desde lejos, tal vez porque era alto y musculoso sin mucha grasa, pero así de cerca, era obvio que el tipo estaba construido firme. Se elevaba sobre Harry en más de media cabeza, y Harry tampoco era exactamente bajo: un metro setenta y dos. No era solo la altura o la constitución muscular. La presencia del tipo era opresivamente fuerte, su oscura mirada pesada y hostil. Junto con su pelo oscuro y su carácter gruñón, se parecía increíblemente a Wolverine, lo cual se le hacía divertido. O habría sido divertido si Harry fuera capaz de seguir divirtiéndose. 

Harry se escuchó a sí mismo decir: 

—Quítame las asquerosas manos de encima. 

El puñetazo en su estómago no fue sorprendente, pero la fuerza lo envió de rodillas. 

Él rió. 

—¿Se supone que debo tener miedo, homo? 

Severus enterró una mano en su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándolo a mirarlo. 

—Eres un idiota intolerante... —Se interrumpió, solo mirándolo intensamente. Estudiándolo. 

Harry se sintió incómodo. Transparente. Como si el otro hombre pudiera ver directamente en su alma. 

Por fin, Severus exhaló un suspiro, la ira y la tensión abandonaron su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por la cara y luego miró a Harry a los ojos. 

—Mira, —dijo. —Siento mucho tu pérdida. Pero júntate. Este... comportamiento autodestructivo es jodidamente malsano. Consigue un maldito control. Estoy seguro de que tu esposa no hubiera querido que te metieras en peleas que no puedes ganar o que bebas hasta una tumba temprana. Parecía una mujer inteligente. Amable Pero ella se ha ido. Tú no. 

La visión de Harry se volvió borrosa de repente. 

Parecía una mujer inteligente. Amable. Pero ella se ha ido. 

No sabía por qué esas palabras lo golpearon con tanta fuerza. No era como si no hubiera sabido que Hermione estaba muerta, la había enterrado con sus propias manos, pero de alguna manera, esas palabras, pronunciadas por un casi extraño, lo hicieron realidad. Ella se ha ido. Ella realmente se había ido. Ido. Muerta. Nunca la volvería a ver. 

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry, su visión se volvió más borrosa. Parpadeó rápidamente, odiándose a sí mismo por mostrar debilidad frente a este hombre, pero no podía detenerse. No podía contener las lágrimas. 

Volvió la cara, tratando de esconderlas, su respiración salía en jadeos entrecortados. 

Severus estaba afortunadamente callado. 

Pero no se había ido. 

Harry esperaba que el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla enmascarara su respiración entrecortada, pero conociendo su suerte, probablemente no fue así. 

Severus permaneció en silencio por un rato, lo que le permitió controlar sus emociones mientras ambos fingían que no estaba llorando. Dios, qué jodidamente humillante. 

Finalmente, Severus se aclaró la garganta. 

—Vamos, levántate —dijo con voz ronca. —Necesitamos hidratarte. 

Harry lo miró, diciéndose a sí mismo que no le avergonzaban las lágrimas en los ojos. Su esposa estaba muerta. Tenía todo el derecho a llorarla, maldita sea. 

—¿Por qué te importa? —Él susurró. 

La expresión de Severus era algo apretada. 

—No lo hago. Pero que me condenen si tengo que cavar otra tumba. 

A pesar de sus duras palabras, sus ojos oscuros no fueron desagradables cuando le ofreció la mano. 

—Levántate, vamos. 

Harry miró esa mano por un momento. Finalmente, la aceptó y permitió que Severus lo pusiera de pie. 

Le temblaban las rodillas y el mundo a su alrededor no estaba del todo enfocado, pero Severus lo atrapó cuando tropezó. 

Se sintió simbólico, de alguna manera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Los días pasaron. 

Severus había explorado la pequeña isla por completo, por lo que ahora no tenía nada que hacer más que mirar el horizonte vacío. 

Era abrumadoramente aburrido. En casa, los negocios lo mantenían tan ocupado que Severus había tenido poco tiempo para dormir y no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada. 

Al menos el otro habitante de la isla estaba proporcionando un descanso del aburrimiento. Después de su enfrentamiento en la playa, Harry había estado… mejor. El tipo todavía se mantenía reservado, pero al menos ya no caminaba como un fantasma. Ya no intentaba provocar a Severus para que lo golpeara. Comenzó a comer con Severus, aunque tenía rabietas por alguna razón tonta algunas veces al día antes de irse enfurruñado como un niño demasiado grande. Aparentemente, no era suficiente que Harry fuera un fanático; también era un llorón. Se quejaba y se quejaba de casi todo, pero a Severus no le importaba. Fue casi un alivio. La confrontación era mejor que la depresión. Por no mencionar que los ataques de siseo de Harry eran algo entretenidos, y el entretenimiento faltaba mucho en la isla. Las baterías de sus computadoras portátiles se habían agotado hace mucho tiempo, al igual que sus teléfonos y baterías, por lo que Severus se sintió cada vez más inquieto, casi deseando la inevitable confrontación todos los días. 

—Estoy harto del pescado, —dijo Harry con resentimiento, mirando el pescado en su plato. —Es apenas comestible. 

Severus se apoyó contra el tronco de la palma y picó su pescado. Estaba un poco quemado, como siempre. Los peces abundaban en la isla, pero eran pequeños y huesudos. Y sosos. 

—Nunca he dicho que soy un genio culinario. Soy un hombre de negocios, no un boy scout. Si no te gusta, siéntete libre de cocinar tú mismo. Aliméntate. Un concepto extraño, ¿no es así? 

Harry le lanzó una mirada siniestra, haciendo pucheros ferozmente. Él era la única persona conocida de Severus que logró hacer un puchero ferozmente. Fue extraño. También le dio ganas   
de meter su polla en esa boca carnosa, solo para callarlo. 

Cierto. De todas formas. 

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Dijo Severus. —Harías sentir orgulloso a un niño de cinco años con tus rabietas. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Te haré saber que tengo treinta y dos. 

Severus lo miró fijamente, genuinamente sorprendido. Harry no parecía tener más de treinta años. Su piel todavía tenía el brillo saludable de la juventud, perfecta y suave, sin una arruga en su rostro. Se veía genial. Severus estaba molesto consigo mismo por siquiera darse cuenta, pero era un hombre gay saludable con ojos funcionales, y Harry era un tipo muy atrayente, con un cuerpo tonificado, un rostro atractivo y unos labios bonitos y regordetes que prácticamente suplicaban por... 

—Te ves más joven, —dijo Severus, desviando la mirada. — Pensé que tu esposa debía haber robado la cuna. 

La expresión de Harry se contrajo. 

—Ella es... era ocho años mayor que yo, —dijo, sin tono de voz, y luego se alejó. No de mal humor esta vez. Solo triste. 

*** 

Era la noche de su vigésimo primer día en la isla cuando Harry dijo: 

—Nadie va a venir, ¿verdad? 

Severus levantó la mirada de su pescado - francamente, en este punto, estaba tan harto del pescado como Harry - y miró a los ojos del otro hombre. 

Se miraron el uno al otro por encima del fuego mientras los grillos cantaban en la noche. 

Nadie va a venir. 

Eso era algo en lo que se había esforzado por no pensar, pero era innegable que la gente debería haber tardado menos tiempo en encontrarlos. Quizás algo había salido mal con el sistema de comunicación del avión y los equipos de búsqueda y rescate no tenían idea de dónde buscar. El Océano Pacífico era enorme, y ¿quién sabía cuánto había alterado la tormenta la trayectoria de vuelo del avión? 

O tal vez habían encontrado la otra parte del avión; parecía como si el avión hubiera sido destrozado en el aire. Era posible que los otros restos hubieran terminado a una gran distancia de donde estaban actualmente y ya los hubieran encontrado, y la gente había dejado de buscar, creyéndolos a todos muertos. 

Severus se apartó de Harry y caminó hacia sus menguantes suministros. Su mirada se detuvo en el trozo de tela que contenía en lo que había estado evitando cuidadosamente pensar: las semillas de tomate que había guardado del único tomate que había agarrado del avión. 

Desenvolvió la tela y miró fijamente las diminutas semillas, su estómago se retorció en un incómodo nudo. Las había guardado por si acaso. Realmente no había pensado que alguna vez las necesitarían. 

—Todavía hay una posibilidad, —se escuchó decir Severus, devolviendo las semillas. —Incluso si dejan de buscarnos, tal vez algún barco pase lo suficientemente cerca para vernos—. Sus palabras sonaron poco convincentes, incluso para sus propios oídos. En las tres semanas que habían estado atrapados allí, no habían visto un solo barco, ni siquiera desde la distancia. La isla estaba claramente alejada de las rutas habituales de los barcos. 

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Asintió entrecortadamente y desvió la mirada. 

Fue la primera vez que Harry no tomó su manta para dormir en el otro extremo de la isla. Se estiró a unos pocos metros de distancia y cerró los ojos. 

Después de apagar el fuego, Severus se acostó sobre su propia manta. Metió la almohada debajo de la cabeza y miró el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en lo alto, y pensó en lo engañosas que eran algunas impresiones. Las estrellas estaban separadas por miles de millones de millas, sin importar lo cerca que parecieran en el cielo. 

No pudo conciliar el sueño durante mucho tiempo y sabía que Harry tampoco estaba dormido. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. 

No había nada que decir. 

Nadie va a venir, ¿verdad? 

Plantaría las semillas mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia la oscuridad, sin saber qué lo había despertado. 

Ahí. Un sollozo, amortiguado pero audible. 

Severus cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlo. No era asunto suyo. 

No era su trabajo consolar al chico. 

Otro sollozo. 

—Cállate, —dijo Severus con un suspiro. 

Silencio. 

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo Harry finalmente, pero su voz sonaba demasiado gruesa para ser convincente. Pequeña. Sonaba pequeña. 

Severus volvió a abrir los ojos, reprimiendo el impulso de maldecir. No estaba de humor para lidiar con esto. Solo quería dormir. Quería que Harry siguiera actuando como el pequeño fanático de mierda que era, no que sonara como si necesitara un abrazo. 

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Dijo Severus. Su voz no salió tan molesta como pensaba. 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

Sus párpados comenzaron a volverse más pesados de nuevo cuando Harry habló. 

—¿Hay alguien que te extrañe en casa? 

Severus miró las estrellas en el cielo. 

—Tengo una madre y dos hermanas menores. Decenas de primos molestos pero bien intencionados. Amigos. —Dudó antes de preguntar: —¿Tú? 

Harry no respondió. 

*** 

Se convirtió en una especie de hábito. 

De repente, Harry quiso hablar. Nunca sucedió durante el día, solo al amparo de la noche. Preguntó por la familia de Severus, sobre dónde había ido a la escuela, en qué se ganaba la vida... 

—¿De verdad? No pareces el dueño de un hotel. 

Estrictamente hablando, era una cadena de hoteles en lugar de un hotel, pero Severus no lo corrigió. 

—¿Qué pasa con el interés repentino? 

—Estoy aburrido. 

Con esto Severus podría identificarse. Había un límite de tiempo que uno podía pasar a solas con sus pensamientos sin volverse loco. 

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Preguntó cuando el silencio se prolongó. —¿A qué te dedicas? 

—Soy el Director Ejecutivo de Granger Enterprises. 

Severus tarareó, un poco sorprendido. Había pensado que el tipo debía haber sido un bebé de un fondo fiduciario, pero, de nuevo, bien podría serlo. 

—¿Compañía familiar? 

Harry resopló. 

—Pertenecía al padre de Hermione, pero el viejo bastardo todavía estaba atrapado en el siglo XIX y dejó la mayor parte de la empresa a su hijo. Culo misógino. Hermione obtuvo solo el diez por ciento de las acciones de la empresa. 

Había una gran dosis de amargura en la voz de Harry, pero para sorpresa y alivio de Severus, ya no sonaba desdichado cada vez que se mencionaba a su esposa. Tal vez finalmente estaba saliendo de su dolor. Bueno. Un Harry deprimido era insoportable. Más insufrible de lo que solía ser. 

—¿Tema doloroso? —Dijo Severus. 

Harry se rió. 

—He trabajado como esclavo para esa empresa desde que tenía veinte años, pero aparentemente dejar la empresa a un hijo que no sabe nada sobre el negocio tiene más sentido que dejarla a alguien que realmente sepa cómo administrarla. 

—¿No eres el CEO? 

—Sí, pero aún respondo a Derek Granger. No es lo mismo. 

Severus hizo los cálculos en su cabeza. Harry trabajaba para la empresa desde que tenía veinte años. Si él y su esposa hubieran estado casados durante nueve años... 

—¿Entonces te casaste con la hija del jefe? 

Podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él incluso a pesar de la oscuridad. 

—Si insinúas que me casé con ella para conseguir un ascenso... 

—No insinúo nada. 

Después de un largo silencio, Harry suspiró. 

—Supongo que llamó mi atención porque era la hija del jefe, pero pronto se convirtió en algo más—. Su tono se volvió melancólico, más suave. —Ella era... Era tan encantadora y amable y... 

Se interrumpió, pero Severus pudo adivinar lo que quería decir. Realmente no había pensado que el tipo fuera un cazador de fortunas. Su afecto por su esposa había sido claramente genuino; Severus le daría eso. 

—Todo el mundo todavía pensaba que era un cazador de fortunas, —dijo Harry, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Él rió entre dientes. —Yo no era nadie y ella era heredera de una de las familias más ricas del país. El viejo Granger me despreciaba pero tuvo que tolerarme, porque ya había perdido a su único hijo por la elección de sus compañeros de cama, y no podía permitirse perder a su única hija por su elección de marido. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Conocía a hombres así: dinero viejo, demasiado arraigado en sus viejas costumbres. Solo podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría un imbécil pomposo como ese al conseguir un advenedizo para un yerno. Casi le hizo sentir lástima por Harry. Casi. Aguantarse a un suegro idiota como ese durante años y al final ni siquiera heredar la empresa familiar habría hecho que cualquiera se cabreara y se amargara. 

—Ahora ser un idiota tiene un poco más de sentido, —dijo Severus con ironía. —Un poco. 

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo Harry, pero le faltaba calor. Siempre estaba más tranquilo por la noche. No tan impetuoso como durante el día. Más como una persona. 

Era... inquietante. Severus en realidad prefería al idiota desagradable que había conocido. Sabía cómo lidiar con el pequeño fanático rencoroso que era Harry el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Este chico tranquilo y solitario era completamente diferente. 

Se metió con la cabeza de Severus. Junto con las miradas que Harry le había estado dando últimamente, tenía el potencial de ser un desastre. 

*** 

Se quedaron sin fósforos en el cuadragésimo sexto día. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Harry dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada. 

Severus lo miró. A veces se maravillaba de cuánto había cambiado el chico durante el último mes y medio. No era que Harry se hubiera convertido de repente en un buen ser humano. No. Todavía se quejaba y se quejaba, y seguía lanzando comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, pero se había ido el hombre arrogante que se había burlado de él desde el otro lado  
del pasillo. Esos grandes ojos verdes estaban llenos de miedo e incertidumbre ahora, y algo que se parecía muchísimo a la necesidad de tranquilidad. 

¿Por qué me miras así, maldita sea? 

—Intentaremos encender un fuego sin fósforos, —dijo Severus, dándose la vuelta para no tener que mirar esos ojos inseguros. 

—Bien, —dijo Harry. —Si los hombres de las cavernas pudieran hacerlo, seguramente no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? 

Joder, realmente estaba buscando consuelo en él. 

Haciendo una mueca, Severus se pasó una mano por la cara desaliñada. 

—Bien, —dijo con brusquedad. —Sigamos con esto. 

*** 

Crear fuego sin fósforos era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Incluso si lograban obtener una chispa, hacer fuego con esa chispa era otro asunto completamente. La leña seca era escasa: el microclima de la isla era demasiado húmedo. En las raras ocasiones en que encendían el fuego, las lluvias repentinas podían destruir todos sus esfuerzos. No ayudó que no hubiera cuevas en la isla, nada que pudiera servir como refugio natural de la lluvia. 

Como resultado, a menudo tenían hambre, estaban molestos y empapados; no era una buena combinación cuando apenas se soportaban. Habían tenido tantas peleas de gritos en estos días, que una simple mirada de Harry podría encenderlo. Severus no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero era lo que era. Sabía que solo estaban acumulando, necesitando una salida para su creciente frustración y miedo, pero eso no hizo nada para aliviar esas emociones. 

Con cada día que pasaba, la pequeña esperanza de que se acercara el rescate se hizo cada vez más pequeña hasta que finalmente se marchitó y murió.  
No vendría nadie. 

Probablemente se quedarían atrapados en esta isla por el resto de sus vidas. 

El pensamiento fue difícil de aceptar, pero finalmente Severus lo aceptó. 

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry, si él también lo aceptaba, pero el tipo había comenzado a buscarlo más a menudo, para una estúpida confrontación sobre todo y nada. No parecía importar por qué estaban peleando; Harry seguía pegado a él. Y Severus… No le dijo que se perdiera. No se atrevió a hacerlo. 

Racionalmente, Severus entendió lo que estaba pasando. Los humanos eran criaturas sociales. No podrían sobrevivir solos, sin interactuar con otros humanos. Incluso las personas más introvertidas necesitaban compañía de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaban atrapadas en una pequeña isla sin nada que hacer para pasar el tiempo. 

Era solo una necesidad básica de compañía. Eso fue todo. No significaba que a Severus de repente le gustara ese idiota intolerante, sin importar cuán suplicante lo mirara últimamente. 

En todo caso, esas miradas solo lo molestaron. Dime que seremos rescatados. Dime que estaremos bien. Dime que no moriremos aquí. Mírame, dime, mírame. 

Eso cabreó a Severus. Nunca le había gustado la necesidad, nunca quiso que nadie lo necesitara. 

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, tolerando esas miradas y esas pequeñas disputas por nada, porque también las necesitaba. Meses sin nada más que sus propios pensamientos, sin ningún propósito, comenzaban a volverlo loco. Esa fue la única explicación de por qué el comportamiento necesitado Harry no lo irritaba tanto como debería. 

Todavía le asustaba, porque a una parte de él le estaba empezando a gustar que lo necesitaran. 

*** 

La necesidad de interacción social él la podía tolerar. 

El contacto que comenzó unas semanas después fue mucho más inquietante. 

Comenzó con pequeñas cosas. El hombro de Harry a veces chocaba contra el suyo. La mano de Harry rozaba la suya mientras trabajaban juntos en la construcción de un refugio. Harry lo empujaba cuando estaba molesto, sus dedos se extendían sobre el pecho desnudo de Severus. 

Al principio, Severus descartó esas cosas como accidentes. Pero siguieron sucediendo, así que comenzó a observar al otro hombre. Los toques... no parecían ser conscientes por parte de Harry. Harry seguía siendo su yo espinoso y hostil, sobre todo, pero su cuerpo parecía gravitar más cerca de Severus. 

Probablemente tenía sentido. Al igual que con la necesidad de interacción social, los seres humanos eran táctiles por naturaleza. Desde la infancia, anhelaron el toque de otro ser. No les fue bien sin tocar y ser tocados por otros. Harry y él habían estado varados en esta pequeña isla durante casi tres meses. Probablemente era natural que después de tanto tiempo en tal aislamiento, comenzaran a necesitar la seguridad del contacto humano. 

Ahora que Severus estaba prestando atención, se sorprendió a sí mismo parado más cerca del otro chico de lo estrictamente necesario también. Su autocontrol era aún mejor que el de Harry, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto duraría, para ser honesto. La soledad y los años vacíos que se extendían por delante de ellos también lo consumían, y a medida que las semanas se convertían en meses, había comenzado a olvidar por qué esto era una mala idea. Si nunca iban a volver a la civilización, ¿cuál era el daño en tomar el poco consuelo que traía el toque de otra persona? 

Entonces, cuando el brazo desnudo de Harry rozó el suyo, Severus no lo apartó. Cuando Harry se desplomó contra él, sudoroso y exhausto después de que terminaron de construir el refugio, Severus lo permitió, mirando el sol desapareciendo en el océano. El lado derecho de su cuerpo, donde Harry estaba presionado contra él, estaba hormigueando. El hombro de Harry era cálido y sólido, y sentarse así era… no era desagradable. 

Pero también lo puso al límite, su polla dura y gorda en sus pantalones cortos. La ignoró. Se volvería bueno ignorándola. Pasar tanto tiempo con un tipo ridículamente caliente y semidesnudo pondría cachondo a cualquier hombre gay, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido sexo en meses. A su polla no parecía importarle la mala idea que era. Tampoco le importaba que el tipo fuera un intolerante. Era solo una respuesta física natural, y Severus la había estado ignorando durante meses. Pero con cada día, sus reservas parecían desvanecerse y cada vez era más difícil suprimir las necesidades de su cuerpo. 

Joder, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado. 

Severus presionó la palma de su mano contra su polla a través de sus pantalones cortos. En este punto, le importaba un carajo si Harry lo veía haciéndolo. Alguna tontería intolerante y repugnante sería bienvenida en este momento, para ayudarlo a lidiar con la excitación inapropiada. Recordar cuán pedazo de mierda era Harry sin duda lo ayudaría a matar su erección. 

Pero si Harry se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, el cansancio y la somnolencia grabados en sus encantadores rasgos. 

Encantador. 

Severus estaba un poco disgustado consigo mismo por siquiera pensar en esa palabra, pero realmente encajaba. Las facciones de 

Harry eran increíblemente encantadoras, los rayos anaranjados del sol de la tarde iluminaban su rostro bañado por el sol, sus pestañas largas y oscuras y sus labios regordetes y ligeramente entreabiertos. 

Severus apartó la mirada. Trató de recordar que Harry era un idiota homofóbico. Lo recordaba. A su polla no le importaba. 

—¿Crees que el refugio evitará la lluvia? —Harry dijo, sin abrir los ojos. 

Severus tarareó sin comprometerse, mirando las nubes oscuras hacia el oeste. Si el viento era una indicación, pronto lo descubrirían. Se volverían bastante buenos para reconocer los signos reveladores de las lluvias. 

—Espero que funcione, —murmuró Harry. —Odio estar mojado—. Su dedo trazó la rodilla de Severus distraídamente. 

Severus apretó los dientes. Se puso de pie, tirando al chico de su hombro sin ceremonias. 

—Imbécil, —dijo Harry, mirándolo adormilado. No era nada atractivo. Severus se alejó. 

—Necesitamos recolectar leña antes de que llegue la lluvia, o pasaremos hambre durante días. Vamos. 

Harry refunfuñó algo pero realmente no discutió. 

Paradójicamente, Severus había descubierto que el tipo rara vez protestaba si Severus expresaba sus sugerencias como una orden. 

Fue cuando Severus pidió la opinión de Harry que discutirían hasta el hartazgo. 

Hizo que Severus se preguntara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Comenzó a llover a la mañana siguiente, como se esperaba. 

Se escondieron en su refugio, el fuego crepitaba alegremente en un rincón mientras comían su escasa comida. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo, salpicando los charcos y el océano, impregnaba el aire. 

Sería casi acogedor si Harry no fuera tan consciente del cuerpo de Severus junto al suyo. 

El refugio era pequeño. Era lo suficientemente grande para que se sentaran cómodamente, y el comedor con la chimenea improvisada ocupaba una buena parte, dejando muy poco espacio para dormir. Habían intentado hacer el refugio más grande, pero la estructura se había desequilibrado, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con un recinto que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para dos hombres adultos. Como resultado, tuvieron que poner su ropa de cama una al lado de la otra, casi sin espacio entre ellos. 

Después de apagar el fuego, Harry se acostó de costado, en el borde mismo de su manta, lo más lejos posible de Severus, que no estaba muy lejos. Por encima de ellos, la lluvia golpeaba el techo, haciendo que el espacio se sintiera más íntimo y cerrado, como si estuvieran unidos con una mano cálida y cuidadosa. 

Maldita sea. Esperaba que no volviera a llover durante días. 

Podía sentir a Severus detrás de él. 

Harry siempre había pensado que era ridículo cuando la gente decía que podía sentir la presencia de alguien sin mirar, pero ahora sabía que no era una exageración. Podía... podía sentirlo con su propia piel. Severus siempre parecía estar caliente, su gran cuerpo como un maldito horno. Era molesto. Era incómodo. El calor era insoportable como era. Harry nunca se acostumbraría al microclima de la isla: hacía demasiado calor a pesar de llover la mitad del tiempo, la humedad conservaba el calor y dificultaba la respiración a veces. 

Como por lo general evitaban arruinar su ropa limitada con sudor, ambos usaban solo un par de pantalones cortos, y Harry nunca había sido más consciente de ello. Estaba acostumbrado a que Severus caminara medio desnudo, pero esto era diferente. 

Estaba en un espacio diminuto con un hombre gay y ambos estaban casi desnudos. 

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ayer había visto el contorno de la polla dura de Severus. Severus parecía eternamente duro últimamente. Harry había hecho todo lo posible por fingir que no había notado nada, pero lo había hecho. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Tenía ojos funcionales y no había nada que mirar en esta isla además de Severus. 

Estaba en un refugio muy pequeño con un hombre gay semidesnudo y cachondo. 

¿Y si… y si Severus finalmente iba a abusar de él? ¿Lo haría mientras Harry dormía? 

Harry tragó saliva mientras se imaginaba a Severus presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo y tanteando su cuerpo mientras dormía. Molestándolo. Tanteando la polla de Harry. Acariciando sus pezones. Tanteando su culo. Empujando su dura polla contra el culo de Harry mientras Harry no se daba cuenta. El pervertido probablemente bajaría los pantalones cortos de Harry y frotaría su rígida polla entre sus mejillas, gruñendo como un animal y disfrutando mientras Harry dormía pacíficamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo violado. 

¿Se despertaría? ¿O seguiría durmiendo? Tal vez si Severus fuera realmente cuidadoso, Harry ni siquiera se enteraría hasta la mañana en que encontraría su corrida seca en el culo. O tal vez se despertaría, pero Severus no se detendría, obligándolo a quedarse quieto mientras empujaba su polla entre los muslos de Harry. Severus era más grande y más fuerte que él. Harry no podría detenerlo. Severus podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y Harry no podría hacer nada al respecto. Severus podría obligarlo a chuparle la polla, lo que sería repugnante, pero Harry tendría que hacerlo; no tendría otra opción. 

Un pequeño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era él quien había hecho el sonido. 

—Si vas a masturbarte, hazlo afuera, —dijo Severus. 

Harry se sonrojó. ¿Qué- 

Espera, su mano estaba palmeando su polla a través de sus pantalones cortos. 

Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber siquiera cuándo había sucedido. Estaba duro, sin ninguna razón. Bueno, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se había corrido, y probablemente tenía sentido que su libido estuviera regresando. Era un hombre sano en el mejor momento de su vida. Su cuerpo tenía necesidades, y no le importaba que esta fuera la situación más desagradable en la que había estado y que mentalmente no estaba exactamente de humor. 

—No voy a salir cuando está lloviendo, —dijo en su tono más confiado y contrario. La ofensiva era la mejor defensa, después de todo. —Me masturbaré donde me plazca. 

Detrás de él, Severus exhaló a través de sus dientes apretados, al menos eso sonaba. Harry prácticamente podía verlo: la forma en que la firme mandíbula de Severus se apretaría, sus ojos oscuros brillando en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry. 

—¿No tienes vergüenza? 

El rostro de Harry estaba cálido. No había tenido exactamente la intención de masturbarse en presencia de Severus, pero no era como si pudiera dar marcha atrás ahora sin que pareciera que estaba haciendo lo que dijo Severus. 

—Es una necesidad física natural, —dijo Harry con su voz más indiferente mientras se palmeaba la polla. —Cierra los ojos y deja de escuchar a escondidas, pervertido. 

Severus se rió con dureza. 

—No está escuchando a escondidas cuando está sucediendo aquí. 

—¿Realmente te molesta? Eso es gracioso viniendo de un tipo al que no le importaba que otro lo tocara en un avión. 

Severus no tenía nada que decir a eso, y Harry sonrió, complacido de haber tenido la última palabra. Se bajó los pantalones cortos y casi jadeó cuando su mano finalmente se cerró alrededor de su erección. Joder, se sentía bien. Había olvidado que podía sentirse bien en absoluto. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior para no hacer ningún sonido y comenzó a acariciar su polla, muy consciente del cuerpo del otro hombre detrás de él. La lluvia tamborileaba afuera, y el sonido primitivo de alguna manera lo puso más cachondo. Para su sorpresa, no se sintió avergonzado en absoluto. Quizás se había acostumbrado a que Severus estuviera siempre cerca últimamente. Tal vez no tenía una mierda que hacer. O tal vez quería fastidiar a Severus. No importaba. Se sintió bien. 

Se volvió de espaldas y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo más rápido, su pre-semen lo hizo más fácil, el inconfundible sonido resbaladizo de una mano moviéndose sobre una polla en el silencio. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero podía sentir a Severus a su derecha, podía oír su respiración agitada. 

—Podría estrangularte ahora mismo, —dijo Severus. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Harry gimió, acelerando sus golpes. 

—Guárdate tus fantasías enfermizas, —dijo sin aliento. 

—Eres una mierda, —dijo Severus, sonando enojado. Hubo un crujido y luego el sonido de la carne moviéndose contra la carne. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. 

Estaba demasiado oscuro en el refugio para ver algo con claridad, pero pudo distinguir la mano de Severus moviéndose... 

Mierda. 

Harry cerró los ojos de golpe. No importaba. En realidad, no vio nada. 

Podía fingir que no estaba pasando, que Severus no estaba acariciando su polla a unos centímetros de él. 

Asqueroso. La mera idea… de la gran mano de Severus empuñando ese pene gordo, era repugnante. Totalmente repugnante. Positivamente repugnante. 

Otro gemido salió de sus labios, su mano se movió en su polla más rápido. 

—Cállate, —dijo Severus con brusquedad. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Solo para ser contrario, se hizo más ruidoso, permitiéndose hacer ruidos. Al diablo con Severus. Jódelo. Ugh, no podía soportarlo. Lo odiaba tanto. Qué jodidamente hipócrita. Había reprendido a Harry por ser desvergonzado, pero ahora se estaba excitando, probablemente imaginándose callándolo con su polla, metiendo esa polla gruesa en la boca de Harry y obligándolo a atragantarse con ella, ahogarse con su esperma y... 

El orgasmo lo tomó desprevenido. Harry gimió, acariciándose hasta que se volvió hipersensible. 

Jadeó, su otra mano recorrió todo su pecho y brazo, tratando de consolarse y no chocar con demasiada fuerza. Siempre le había gustado que lo abrazaran después del sexo. De hecho, había sido la parte favorita de su vida sexual con Hermione. Ella era - había sido - asombrosa haciéndolo sentir bien después. Dios, la extrañaba. Ella lo habría abrazado y acariciado su cabello, le habría dicho lo bueno que había sido con ella. Ella tendría- 

Lágrimas calientes brotaron de sus ojos. 

Dios, no podía creer que estuviera muerta. No podía creer que nunca lo abrazaría y lo sostendría contra su suave pecho. 

Un gruñido lo devolvió al presente. Harry se sonrojó de incomodidad al darse cuenta de que Severus también debía haberse venido. Ahora reinaba el silencio en el refugio, solo roto por el sonido de la lluvia afuera. 

¿Fue su imaginación o la lluvia realmente había amainado? 

Dios, solo podía esperar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La lluvia no cesó. 

Él y Severus habían estado atrapados dentro del refugio durante tres días y eso estaba volviendo loco a Harry. 

El espacio cerrado habría estado bien, habían aprendido a coexistir en los últimos meses, y Harry tuvo que admitir que incluso la compañía de Severus era mejor que estar solo, pero desde esa primera noche... 

Para decirlo sin rodeos, estaba jodidamente cachondo. 

Parecía que ahora que su cuerpo recordaba que tenía necesidades, decidió seguir recordándolo todo el tiempo. Fue más que un inconveniente. Y un poco vergonzoso. 

Aunque tal vez debería haber sido más vergonzoso de lo que era. Tal vez debería haber sido más extraño por el hecho de que todas las noches se masturbaba junto a un hombre gay cachondo y prácticamente desnudo. 

Pero a decir verdad, Harry se había acostumbrado a que Severus estuviera siempre cerca. Ni siquiera le gustaba el chico, pero... tenerlo cerca era algo reconfortante. No, "reconfortante" era la palabra incorrecta. No había nada reconfortante en Severus: el tipo era un idiota malhumorado y gruñón que claramente apenas lo toleraba. Pero últimamente, no tenerlo cerca puso nervioso a Harry. Fuera de balance. La soledad, la falta de propósito y significado en esta vida… lo devoraba, todos los días. A veces pensaba que odiaba a Severus, pero odiaba estar solo con sus pensamientos, estar solo, punto, incluso más. Cuando Severus estaba presente, el mundo se enfocó un poco más. Harry sabía que no era normal, sabía que era una especie de dependencia extraña nacida de la soledad y la desesperación, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

No quería estar solo. 

Hicieron todo juntos estos días: cocinaron, hurgaron, discutieron y simplemente se sentaron en silencio. El silencio con Severus alrededor no se sentía tan abrumador y aterrador como el silencio cuando Harry estaba solo. 

Tal vez por eso masturbarse con Severus alrededor no se sentía ni de lejos tan raro como debería haber sido- podría haber sido en el mundo real. En este mundo extraño y surrealista donde solo existían ellos dos, era solo otra cosa que hacían juntos. 

Pero aunque podría no haber estado tan desconcertado por todo el asunto, no significaba que no fuera consciente de que Severus podría no ser tan indiferente como él. 

Severus no era heterosexual. A diferencia de Harry, amaba las pollas. Le encantaba meter su polla en otros hombres. Así que, realmente, estar al lado de Severus era… probablemente no lo ideal. Un poco imprudente. Tan provocativo como hubiera sido una mujer sexy y desnuda que se acostara junto a Harry todas las noches. 

Harry no estaba ciego. Podía sentir la tensión en Severus, la creciente frustración, podía ver la forma en que la polla del otro hombre se endurecía varias veces al día. Um, no estaba mirando la entrepierna del chico todo el tiempo ni nada; estaba justo ahí. Cualquiera miraría. Cualquiera lo notaría, considerando lo jodidamente grande que era esa cosa. 

Junto con el hecho de que el chico no podía soportarlo, parecía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Severus finalmente se rompiera. Harry probablemente debería dejar de hacer esto junto a él. 

Pero joder, no podía. Le gustaba, necesitaba, sentirse bien. Y esta era prácticamente la única forma en que podía sentirse bien en esta isla abandonada donde nunca sucedía nada. El embotamiento embrutecedor de esta existencia lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente, y no estaba dispuesto a privarse de este pequeño consuelo. Incluso su propio toque era mejor que nada. 

Así que ignoró a Severus y se tocó. 

Si Severus tuviera alguna idea, Harry simplemente le diría que se mantuviera alejado de él. 

*** 

Ocurrió el cuarto día de lluvia continua. 

Harry estaba acurrucado de costado, de espaldas a Severus, su mano trabajando tranquilamente en su polla. Se había quitado los pantalones cortos hasta los pies, porque odiaba lo restringido que se sentía con ellos. Estaba oscuro en el refugio, así que de todos modos no importaba. Severus no podía verlo. 

Acarició su polla lentamente con el tambor de la lluvia afuera. 

Cap-cap, cap-cap, cap-cap. 

Se preguntó aturdido si esto era lo que los humanos primitivos solían hacer todo el tiempo: sin Internet y sin entretenimiento para pasar el tiempo, probablemente solo se habían tocado las pollas todo el día. Tal vez tenían orgías públicas todo el tiempo, andando desnudos, con pechos y pollas a la vista. 

Mujeres bonitas y desnudas chupando pollas gruesas y duras... cabezas de pollas rojas relucientes de pre-semen... Mmm... Aunque probablemente también había gays en ese entonces. La imagen mental de los hombres de las cavernas chupándose las pollas entre ellos era… obviamente no era tan atractiva como los pechos alegres. 

—¿Crees que hubo neandertales gay? 

Mierda. Su filtro de cerebro a boca parecía no existir últimamente. 

—¿En serio? —La voz de Severus era un poco estrangulada, diversión mezclada con molestia. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

—Sólo tuve un pensamiento, —dijo Harry, todavía acariciando su pene con pereza. 

—Tu cerebro es un lugar muy extraño. 

Harry tarareó sin comprometerse. 

—¿Por qué estás pensando en hombres de las cavernas gay mientras te pajeas? —Dijo Severus. 

—¿Cómo sabes que me estoy pajeando? 

—Tengo oídos. 

Harry soltó su pene y llevó su mano por su cuerpo, acariciando su estómago tembloroso y luego masajeando sus pectorales. Su piel se erizó, hipersensible después de no haber sido tocada durante tanto tiempo. Él gimió. 

—Cállate la boca, —dijo Severus. 

Harry regresó su mano a su polla. 

—Nadie te obliga a escuchar. 

—Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que lo estás pidiendo—. Oh, Severus sonaba enojado. 

Harry apretó su polla, su excitación se disparó. 

—No soy responsable de tu mente enferma, pervertido. 

Severus se rió. 

—¿Mi mente enferma? Te estás pajeando a unos centímetros de mí y gimiendo como una estrella del porno. 

—No es que no lo hagas tú también, —dijo Harry, acariciando su polla más rápido. —Todos lo hacen. Es una función natural del cuerpo. No sé por qué le estás dando tanta importancia. 

—¿Ya olvidaste que soy un "homo"? —Severus dijo mordazmente. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. 

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes controlarte? Eso es bastante patético. 

—Puedo controlarme, —dijo Severus. —No eres tan caliente. Pero callarte con mi polla nunca ha sido más tentador. 

Harry se lamió el interior de la boca, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. 

Acarició su polla más rápido, dolorosamente consciente del gran cuerpo de Severus detrás del suyo. 

—Te dije que me ahorraras tus fantasías enfermas. 

Severus se rió. 

—Al menos ten la decencia de dejar de masturbarte mientras me hablas. 

—¿Por qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de realizar múltiples tareas—. Con toda honestidad, probablemente debería dejar de hablar con Severus, pero la voz baja y gruñona de Severus, el peligro de que se rompiera, solo hizo que su placer fuera más agudo. No podía dejar de tocar su pene, su mano volaba más rápido sobre él, el resbaladizo sonido de la carne contra la carne llenaba el pequeño refugio. Él gimió... 

Gruñendo, Severus rodó y se apretó contra la espalda de Harry. 

Su espalda muy desnuda. 

—Aléjate de mí, tú... 

—Deja el acto, —soltó Severus, su mano agarrando la cadera de Harry. —No estarías desnudo si no quisieras esto, pequeño fanático de las pollas. 

—No soy un- 

—Eres el jodido calientapollas más grande que he conocido, —gruñó Severus. —Vas semidesnudo, te masturbas a mi lado, me das esos ojos de ciervo necesitado... 

—¡Yo no lo hago! 

—Tú lo haces. Y me tocas todo el tiempo, —dijo Severus y apretó su polla entre las mejillas de Harry. 

Su polla muy dura. 

Harry tenía la polla de otro hombre frotándose contra su culo. 

Dios, fue tan degradante. Él era un hombre. Un hombre normal. ¿Cómo se atreve ese imbécil a frotar su polla contra él como si Harry fuera una mujer o un maricón hambriento de pollas? Harry quería detenerlo. Él lo hacía. Pero Severus era mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Luchar contra él sería inútil, ¿verdad? 

—Así que ahora tienes que acostarte en la cama que hiciste, —dijo Severus, su aliento caliente y húmedo contra la oreja de Harry. —Finalmente estoy haciendo lo que querías. 

—No quiero esto, tú, ¡tú violador! Severus se rió, sonido bajo y lleno de diversión. 

—¿Violador? Entonces, ¿por qué sigues masturbándote? 

Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba acariciando su polla. 

—Estoy caliente, —dijo a la defensiva. —Estaba cerca de correrme cuando empezaste a abusar de mí. Eso es todo. 

—No te detengas por mí, —dijo Severus, su tono muy seco, como si no estuviera surcando entre las mejillas de Harry como un animal repugnante. —Adelante. 

Harry frunció el ceño, pero joder, estaba realmente cachondo. Quería venirse. Incluso tener a un hombre desnudo presionado con tanta fuerza contra su espalda no lo apagaba. Culpó a su hambre de toques. Su piel hormigueaba en cada punto que se tocaban, y era tan difícil pensar en otra cosa. Se sintió tan bien. Necesitaba... 

—Bien, —se quejó, reanudando las caricias. —Pero no te hagas ninguna idea graciosa. Si siquiera planeas meter tu polla en mi culo... 

—No estoy planeando, —dijo Severus. —Tengo estándares. 

—Te odio, —dijo Harry con sentimiento, apretando su polla más rápido. —Dios, no te soporto. 

Severus resopló. 

—El sentimiento es mutuo, pequeño provocador intolerante, —dijo, su polla presionando más y más fuerte entre las mejillas de Harry. 

La resbaladiza cabeza se atascó contra su agujero por un momento, y Harry se sacudió, como si se electrocutara, un siseo salió de sus labios. 

—No te atrevas, —dijo, apretando su propia polla. —Si siquiera piensas en meter tu enorme y repugnante polla en mi culo... 

—Para un chico heterosexual, seguro que te obsesionas mucho con el tamaño de mi polla. 

—Vete a la mierda. Lo que quiero decir es que si piensas en meterme la polla, te juro que... yo... 

—¿Tú qué? —Severus dijo en su oído, su voz baja y ronca. — ¿Qué harás? ¿Llamar a la policía? Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa y nadie me detendrá. 

—Estás enfermo, —gimió Harry, su mano resbaladiza con el pre-semen mientras tomaba su polla más rápido. 

—Si yo estoy enfermo, tú también. Te excita, hipócrita. — Severus le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Harry gritara. —Quieres que te fuerce. Si te obligo, no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? ¿Es así como piensas? 

—Cállate, —murmuró Harry, con la cabeza dando vueltas. No podía pensar, todo su mundo se reducía a su dolorido pene y bolas, y al pene surcando entre sus mejillas. El sonido obsceno de la carne rechinando contra la carne, el aliento caliente de Severus contra su oído, su cuerpo grande y duro contra él, todo le hacía cosas extrañas, haciéndolo incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes. Probablemente fue la privación del tacto. Después de meses sin ser tocado, tener tanta piel desnuda contra la suya era enloquecedor. Joder, no debería haber estado permitiendo que esto sucediera, estaba mal, repugnante y depravado, pero no podía pensar. Estaba siendo forzado, ¿verdad? No era culpa suya. 

Gimiendo, se volvió boca abajo, con la erección atrapada entre la ropa de cama y el estómago. Severus lo siguió, hundiendo los dientes en su hombro mientras su pesado cuerpo lo presionaba, sus caderas empujaban, su polla se deslizaba entre las mejillas de Harry, cada vez más fuerte- 

El orgasmo de Harry fue arrancado de él, un gemido bajo salió de su boca mientras se derramaba sobre su ropa de cama. 

Se quedó sin huesos, su cabeza felizmente vacía por un tiempo, hasta que sintió el líquido pegajoso y caliente entre sus mejillas antes de que el pesado cuerpo de Severus se quedara encima de él. 

—Uf, —dijo Harry. —¡Quítate de encima, eso es repugnante! 

Severus rodó fuera de él y se acostó de espaldas, todavía respirando con dificultad. 

Harry jadeó sobre su fina almohada, el miedo, el pánico y la mortificación llenaron su pecho mientras la niebla del placer se desvanecía. Mierda. ¿Qué habían hecho? 

—No está pasando de nuevo, —dijo tembloroso. 

—Lo que sea, —dijo Severus, su tono entrecortado. Sonaba cabreado. Pero, de nuevo, siempre sonaba enojado. 

Harry se movió e hizo una mueca ante el lío pegajoso debajo y sobre él. No quería acostarse en el lugar húmedo. 

—Dame tu cama, —dijo, sentándose y limpiando su culo contra la ropa de cama. De todos modos estaba arruinada. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

—¡Es tu culpa que la mía esté arruinada! 

Severus gimió. 

—Eres tan malditamente molesto. Vete a la mierda. No voy a dormir con tu esperma. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada en la oscuridad. 

—¡Yo tampoco voy a dormir en eso! 

Bostezando, Severus se rió entre dientes. 

—Eres bienvenido a intentar moverme. 

—¡Uf! —Harry le dio una patada en la espinilla. —Si eres tan desconsiderado con tus juguetes de jodida, no es de extrañar que no puedas mantener ninguna relación. 

—¿Qué te dio esa idea? —El idiota sonaba somnoliento y un poco curioso. 

Harry se burló. 

—Por favor. Tienes casi treinta y cuatro años, eres rico y no del todo feo... 

—Gracias, —dijo Severus secamente. 

—No estarías recogiendo chicos guapos en islas tropicales a tu edad si alguien pudiera soportarte lo suficiente como para quedarse. 

—Tus poderes de deducción nunca dejan de sorprenderme. 

—Dame tu cama. 

—No. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, odiando que el gran patán ni siquiera pudiera verlo. 

Tocó la mancha húmeda de su "cama" e hizo una mueca. No había forma de que estuviera durmiendo sobre eso. Harry consideró simplemente darle la vuelta, pero sabía que el fondo estaba sucio y probablemente había todo tipo de insectos. Asqueroso. 

Severus, el imbécil, empezó a roncar suavemente. 

Harry sonrió. 

Y luego se dejó caer encima de él. 

El sonido de dolor que hizo Severus fue una maldita música para sus oídos. 

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Severus gruñó. 

Harry se asentó más cómodamente encima de él. 

—Deberías haberme dado tu cama, —dijo en su tono más agradable. —No tengo dónde dormir, así que estoy durmiendo contigo. 

—Suéltame—. Severus trató de empujarlo, pero Harry se aferró obstinadamente, sus dedos se clavaron en los costados de Severus. Severus podría haber sido más grande y más fuerte, pero Harry tenía más influencia en esta posición. Y joder, ahora era una cuestión de orgullo. Si él no iba a dormir, tampoco el idiota. 

Lucharon, gruñendo, Severus maldiciendo sucio debajo de él. 

—Quítate de encima, mono... 

Harry rompió a reír mientras se sostenía, que rápidamente se convirtió en una risa histérica. No fue tan divertido, para ser honesto, pero sus emociones estaban por todos lados y no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellas. Se estaba volviendo loco; no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que le estaba pasando en la vida, odiaba a este hombre, no podía soportarlo, pero también lo necesitaba con una ferocidad que lo aterrorizaba. Ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando, quién era, qué era, por qué estaba pasando esto... 

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Severus gruñó. —¡Deja eso, deja de reír! 

No se detuvo. No podía. Él se rió y rió, hasta que los ruidos que salían de su garganta se volvieron feos y rotos, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas. 

Severus se puso rígido debajo de él. 

—Por el amor de Dios, —dijo secamente. —Si empiezas a llorarme, te echaré fuera. Harry apretó su agarre a sus costados. 

—No estoy llorando, —dijo, su voz más gruesa de lo que le hubiera gustado. 

Severus lanzó un suspiro sufrido. Parecía irritado, pero ya no intentaba apartarlo. 

—Deja de llorar y duerme, —dijo al fin. 

Algo dentro de Harry se aflojó un poco. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. 

La lluvia seguía golpeando contra el techo del refugio, pero todo lo que Harry podía oír era el fuerte y constante latido del corazón debajo de su oído. 

Ni siquiera notó quedarse dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus nunca había sido una persona particularmente religiosa. Pero pensó que si Dios existía, la lluvia pararía por la mañana y él podría escapar del refugio. 

Si Dios existía, claramente no le importaba un comino. 

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el monótono tamborileo de la lluvia. 

Severus suspiró y miró al chico tendido sobre su pecho. Los huecos en el refugio dejaban entrar la luz del día suficiente para ver. 

Se quedó mirando el rostro engañosamente dulce de Harry, sus labios entreabiertos que seguían rozando el pecho de Severus cada vez que respiraba, sus largas y oscuras pestañas y esa piel suave y dorada. 

Severus miró hacia otro lado y apartó al chico de encima. 

La confusa maldición habría sido divertida si Severus no estuviera de tan mal humor. 

Esta había sido una idea terrible. ¿Qué había estado pensando? 

—Imbécil —gruñó Harry adormilado. 

Severus se puso de pie y salió desnudo. Orinó, se cepilló los dientes y luego se lavó bajo la lluvia tibia, mirando el cielo gris con el ceño fruncido. 

Estuvo tentado de quedarse afuera, al diablo con la lluvia, pero no importaba lo cálido que estuviera, permanecer mojado todo el día era una mala idea. No podían permitirse enfermarse. No tenían ningún medicamento. También se les estaba acabando la pasta de dientes y la sal, y sus mantas se estaban volviendo insalvables incluso sin tener semen por todas partes. 

Severus se pasó una mano por la cara, con los hombros caídos. 

Todo bien. Lo hecho, hecho está. No tenía sentido llorar por la leche derramada. La noche anterior había sido un error, pero no lo repetiría. Simplemente se había sentido frustrado. Nervioso. 

Mientras mantuviera su polla fuera de esa pequeña mierda reprimida, estaría bien. Un tipo de jodida imprudente no tenía que cambiar nada.   
Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Severus regresó al refugio. 

Harry estaba tendido boca abajo, durmiendo plácidamente en la ropa de cama de Severus. Seguía desnudo. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó, su nueva calma se evaporó en un instante. Apartó los ojos de ese culo de burbuja y pateó a Harry en la espinilla. 

—Sal de mi cama. 

Harry solo murmuró algo adormilado y lo ignoró. 

Los ojos de Severus volvieron a ese suave y regordete culo. Él era solo un hombre. 

Apartando la mirada de nuevo, Severus se inclinó y gruñó en el oído de Harry: 

—Sal. De. Mi. Cama. O lo tomaré como una invitación para joderte. 

Harry se puso rígido antes de sentarse tan rápido que sus cabezas casi se golpearon. 

Miró a Severus adormilado, pasando una mano por su cabello. 

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo, con las mejillas rosadas. —Ya es bastante malo que hayas abusado de mí anoche. Si crees que te dejaré hacer… hacer… —Su sonrojo se profundizó y frunció el ceño, incapaz de mirar a Severus a los ojos. 

Resoplando, Severus se estiró en su ropa de cama. Observó a través de los ojos entrecerrados mientras Harry se sentaba allí, luciendo avergonzado y perdido. Severus casi sintió lástima por él, el tipo claramente estaba asustado por lo que había sucedido anoche, excepto que Harry no le agradaba lo suficiente como para sentir verdadera simpatía por él. En su mayoría, Harry solo lo molestaba y lo excitaba, lo que solo lo molestaba más. Pero joder, era encantador. Su cabello había crecido fuera de su corte de pelo corto y ahora era un lío de cabellos oscuros y desordenados, y sus labios regordetes prácticamente pedían ser besados o tener una dura polla estirándolos. Y esas pestañas ridículas... 

—¿Has terminado de comerme con los ojos? —Harry dijo. 

—No, —dijo Severus, dejando que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo de Harry, su excitación se disparó al ver toda esa piel suave y dorada. Su mirada se detuvo en los pezones de Harry, marrones y bonitos. Nunca había pensado que los pezones pudieran ser bonitos, pero de alguna manera, los de Harry lo eran. 

Severus desvió la mirada hacia el techo, molesto tanto con Harry como con él mismo. 

Suficiente. No era un maldito adolescente. Podría guardarlo en sus pantalones. 

*** 

Estableció el patrón para el resto del día. 

Harry siguió enfurruñado y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre haber sido abusado sexualmente la noche anterior, y cómo a Severus nunca se le permitió poner sus sucias patas encima de él, pero se mantuvo cerca de Severus de todos modos. Por supuesto, su proximidad se vio reforzada por la lluvia, pero Harry realmente no tenía que sentarse tan cerca de él mientras comían su escasa comida. Eso puso a Severus de un humor de mierda, sus nervios en carne viva y su cuerpo al límite. 

Al caer la noche, se tendieron en sus patéticas "camas". 

Severus se quedó mirando el techo del refugio, escuchando el ritmo de la lluvia que caía. El sonido era deprimente. Solitario. Le hacía desear el calor de otra persona. El toque de otra persona, algo. Tenía ganas de salir arrastrándose de su propia piel y hacer algo. 

Algo desaconsejado. 

Sabía que Harry no estaba dormido.

Había tensión en el aire, tan densa que casi podía saborearla. 

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más. 

Rodó sobre su costado y presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Harry. 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció tanto de alivio como molesto. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

Severus pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y los apretó uno contra el otro, su erección se acurrucó entre las mejillas de Harry. 

—Deja de complicarlo, —dijo, mordiendo la nuca de Harry. —No tiene por qué significar nada. 

—Pero- 

—Cállate y pajéate. Sabes que quieres. 

Después de un largo momento, escuchó el sonido revelador de la carne moviéndose contra la carne. Enterrando su rostro contra la nuca de Harry, Severus cerró los ojos y buscó su propia liberación. 

Realmente no significaba nada. Sólo dos humanos solitarios, hambrientos de contacto físico, que buscan alivio y consuelo. Nada más. 

Pero joder, tocar a Harry era extrañamente adictivo. Severus no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado tener un cuerpo desnudo y cálido en sus brazos. Un orgasmo era algo secundario al placer derivado del contacto físico. 

Tenía la intención de simplemente molerse contra el culo de Harry mientras el otro chico se masturbaba, pero ahora se sentía codicioso. Quería más. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar, acariciando el pecho y el estómago de Harry, masajeando sus pectorales y cepillando sus pezones. 

—Basta, —murmuró Harry débilmente, pero no intentó alejarse y no dejó de acariciar su propia polla. 

Severus lo ignoró, su rostro enterrado en la nuca de Harry mientras su mano frotaba y pellizcaba esos bonitos pezones. Joder, deseaba poder chuparlos. 

Pellizcó el pezón izquierdo y Harry gimió, estremeciéndose contra él. Severus deslizó su mano hacia abajo, sobre el estómago tembloroso de Harry, y luego hacia abajo, hasta que su mano chocó contra la de Harry. 

El chico se tensó. 

Después de un largo latido, la mano de Harry cayó. 

Severus envolvió su mano alrededor de la rígida polla. 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. 

—No soy gay, —dijo vacilante. 

Severus simplemente se burló. La polla de Harry era de buen tamaño, un poco más corta y delgada que la suya, y ya estaba goteando cuando Severus comenzó a acariciarla. 

—No soy gay, —dijo Harry de nuevo, pero sus palabras salieron más como un gemido. 

—No estoy escuchando un no, —dijo Severus, masturbándolo. 

—Como si un no te detuviera. 

—No lo sabrás a menos que lo pruebes, —dijo Severus secamente, pero no presionó. Sabía que Harry se sentiría mejor al respecto si podía fingir que lo estaban obligando. Severus probablemente debería haber estado más molesto por eso, pero no lo estaba. 

Si se hubiera preocupado por Harry o, Dios no lo quiera, realmente hubiera querido tener una relación con él, esto habría sido una mierda. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, Harry continuando siendo un fanático de mierda prácticamente garantizaba que Severus no se encariñaría. Esto no significaba nada. Solo una necesidad básica que no significaba nada. 

Así que acarició la polla de Harry, obteniendo una especie de placer enfermizo de cada gemido que ese chico heterosexual intolerante dejaba escapar cuando un "homo" lo pajeaba. 

Harry claramente estaba tratando de estar callado, tratando de tragarse sus ruidos, pero pronto, no pudo evitar que sus gemidos se le escaparan de la boca. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse también, jodiendo el puño de Severus sin poder hacer nada hasta que Harry se convirtió en un desastre tembloroso y gimiente. 

—No —Harry gritó cuando Severus le quitó la mano. 

—Date la vuelta. 

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, jadeando. 

—Toca mi polla, —dijo Severus. 

—No lo haré. 

Riendo, Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la envolvió alrededor de su dolorida polla. 

—Tócala. 

—No soy gay. 

—Tócala. O no tocaré la tuya. 

—Te odio, —dijo Harry, pero su mano finalmente se movió, un poco vacilante al principio. —Esto es desagradable. 

—Cállate o te callo con mi polla. 

Eso hizo callar a Harry. 

—Pero tal vez te guste, —dijo Severus, presionando sus frentes juntas. Continuó acariciando la polla de Harry. —Tal vez eso es lo que realmente quieres: una polla gorda en la boca- 

—Vete a la mierda, —dijo Harry sin aliento, apretando la polla de Severus con más fuerza y jodiéndose en el puño de Severus. 

—No soy un- 

—¿Maricón? Tienes una polla en la mano, chico heterosexual—. Severus le chupó la mandíbula. —Y te gusta. 

—No- —La palabra se convirtió en un largo gemido cuando Harry llegó en la mano de Severus. —Oh. 

Severus empujó el cuerpo deshuesado de Harry sobre su espalda. 

—Mi turno, —dijo, acariciando su propia polla con el semen de Harry, poniéndola agradable y resbaladiza. 

El tipo debajo de él parecía apenas consciente y permitió que Severus arreglara sus extremidades de la manera que él las quería. 

Joder, algo fue directo a la polla de Severus. Tener a este imbécil confrontador y testarudo tan dócil y satisfecho en sus brazos era más que excitante. Severus puso su resbaladiza polla entre los muslos de Harry, los apretó y luego los jodió, fuerte y rápido, hasta que vio estrellas. 

Se derrumbó sobre Harry y hundió la cara en su cuello. Respiró, su cuerpo todavía temblando por el resplandor. 

Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La lluvia finalmente se detuvo en su undécimo día en el refugio. 

Era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde, pero Harry aún se sentía aliviado. 

La cercanía forzada lo había jodido todo, no permitiéndole poner una distancia muy necesaria entre ellos, no permitiéndole escapar. Una semana. Había tenido que aguantar a Severus toqueteando y abusando de él todas las noches durante una semana, y el estúpido y traicionero cuerpo de Harry lo había traicionado cada vez, para diversión de Severus. 

Dios, Harry lo odiaba. 

Estaba tan contento de que la lluvia hubiera terminado. Ya no tendrían que vivir uno encima del otro. La locura finalmente había terminado. 

Pero cuando Harry se tendió en su manta bajo el claro cielo estrellado, su corazón latía con fuerza y su piel picaba de ansiedad. Se sintió desnudo, a pesar de que llevaba una camiseta por una vez. No podía relajarse, tensándose con cada sonido. No podía relajarse lo suficiente para dormir. 

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se concentró en el sonido del océano golpeando suavemente la orilla. Debería haber sido relajante. Calmante. Pero todo lo que hizo fue recordarle lo pequeño e insignificante que era comparado con la Madre Naturaleza, lo lejos que estaban de la civilización. 

Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose ilógicamente frío. Se preguntó si ya le habían celebrado un funeral. Probablemente. 

Se preguntó quién habría ido siquiera a su funeral. 

Tuvo que tragar el repentino nudo en la garganta. No importaba. ¿Por qué le importaba que la gente no asistiera a su funeral? Si hubiera estado realmente muerto, no le habría importado. A los muertos no les importaba nada. Hermione probablemente fue llorada por cientos de personas, todos la amaban, pero era un pequeño consuelo cuando estaba muerta. A nadie probablemente le importaba un carajo si Harry estaba vivo o muerto, pero ¿y qué? No quería que la gente lo llorara. No necesitaba gente, punto. Solo había necesitado a Hermione, y ahora ella se había ido. Su esposa, su mejor amiga y su amada. ¿Qué importaba si a la gente que le importaba un carajo no le importaba un carajo su muerte? 

Pero no importa lo que se dijera a sí mismo, la sensación de frío y soledad en la boca del estómago no desapareció. Se sentía dolorosamente solo y, por primera vez en años, odiaba el sentimiento, no podía soportarlo, sentía que se estaba ahogando. Había sido fácil ser un solitario cuando todavía tenía una esposa amorosa y comprensiva. Ahora se sentía… Se sentía sin ancla. A la deriva. Y cualquier otra palabra que signifique miserable. 

Quería brazos alrededor de él. Quería no estar solo. 

Quería sentirse querido. 

Harry abrió los ojos. 

Luego, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la manta del otro hombre, sus pies descalzos silenciosos sobre la arena. 

Miró a Severus. La luz de la luna era lo suficientemente brillante como para ver que los ojos de Severus estaban abiertos. 

Estaba mirando a Harry, su expresión era imposible de leer. 

Harry se humedeció los labios secos y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra la caja torácica. Se quitó la camiseta. Luego enganchó sus pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y los arrastró hacia abajo. Salió de ellos, sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en los de Severus. 

Durante un largo momento, solo hubo silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro. 

Entonces Severus empujó sus propios bóxers hacia abajo y sacó su polla medio dura. Parecía enorme a la luz de la luna. Obsceno. 

—Ponte de rodillas. 

Las rodillas de Harry de repente se sintieron débiles. 

Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, luego la otra, hasta que se colocó entre los muslos de Severus. 

La mano de Severus se enterró en el cabello crecido de Harry y lo tiró hacia abajo. 

—Chúpame, —dijo, su voz baja y ronca. 

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. 

—No te estoy chupando la polla. No soy gay. 

Severus hizo un sonido frustrado. 

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos estás... 

—No estoy chupando tu polla. Oblígame. 

La mano de Severus se quedó muy quieta. 

Harry se alegró de que Severus no pudiera ver que se estaba sonrojando. 

Después de un largo y tenso momento, Severus dijo: 

—Está bien. Pero necesitarás una palabra de seguridad. 

Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado. 

—¿Para qué? 

—No me estoy imponiendo sin una palabra de seguridad, pequeño maldito retorcido, —dijo Severus entre dientes. —Necesito saber cuándo realmente lo dices en serio si quieres que me detenga. 

Harry se burló. 

—No pediste una palabra de seguridad en el refugio. 

—Y estuvo mal por mi parte—. Severus suspiró. —Quiero decir, te conozco lo suficientemente bien a estas alturas, y en realidad no habría sido tan agresivo si no estuviera seguro de que lo querías, pero aun así podría haber juzgado mal la situación. El juego sin consentimiento puede ser peligroso, pequeño idiota. 

—No me llames idiota. ¡Y yo no lo quería! 

—Además, esto es diferente a las pajas, —dijo el imbécil, como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada. —Elige una palabra segura. Cualquier palabra. 

—Bien, —se quejó Harry con tristeza. No era lo que quería. Elegir una palabra segura significaría que estaba eligiendo esto, y que en realidad no estaba siendo forzado. No le gustó. Pero bien. 

—Funeral. 

—¿Funeral? Tu mente es un lugar extraño. 

Harry no dijo nada. Miró hacia abajo. 

En la polla de Severus. Todavía estaba dura. 

Harry se humedeció los labios temblorosos. Dios, ¿de verdad iba a permitir que otro hombre le jodiera la boca? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debería irse. Debería detener esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir la palabra. 

Pero se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente la polla con morbosa fascinación. La había tocado en el refugio, pero realmente no tuvo la oportunidad de mirarla. Era tan espesa. Y larga. Y dura. Había puesto duro a Severus. Fue extrañamente emocionante. A pesar de la actitud gruñona de Severus, lo deseaba. Un cuerpo no mentía. 

Su mano en el cabello de Harry se tensó, Severus tiró de él hacia abajo. 

—Chupa. 

La enorme polla empujó en su boca sin ningún preámbulo. Harry se atragantó y abrió los ojos como platos. 

Severus no le dio tiempo para adaptarse. 

Solo lo usó. 

Jodió la boca de Harry sin considerar su comodidad, duro y rápido, como si la boca de Harry fuera solo un agujero para su polla. Era increíblemente degradante, pero de alguna manera era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Se sintió bien. No tenía que pensar. No era más que un agujero húmedo para la polla de Severus. 

El calor se extendió por el cuerpo de Harry, su sangre corriendo hacia su pene. Él gimió alrededor de la gruesa polla en su boca, ahogándose con ella e incapaz de tener suficiente de esta sensación. Severus gruñía por encima de él, metiéndose en su boca como si estuviera poseído. 

—Sí, joder, tómala—. Su agarre en el cabello de Harry se tensó, lo mantuvo abajo, sus caderas empujando y empujando y empujando. 

Harry se atragantó un poco cuando la polla chocó repetidamente contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Debió sentirse muy bien para Severus: gimió y siguió haciéndolo, jodiéndole la garganta, sin delicadeza ni moderación, solo pura necesidad animal. Harry no podía pensar, probablemente era falta de oxígeno, pero su mente se sentía confusa y lenta. Le gustó. Se sintió bien. Como el subidón más extraño. Lo querían. Lo deseaban tanto que hizo que Severus perdiera el control. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción cuando el esperma de Severus golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta. 

Parpadeando aturdido, Harry escupió lo que no podía tragar y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el estómago de Severus. Oh, se sintió maravilloso. Su polla era suave y sensible de una manera que indicaba que él también debía haberse corrido. No lo recordaba, pero no le importaba. Se sintió bien. Tan bueno. Contenido. 

La voz de Severus lo sacó de ello. 

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar de esto. 

Harry arrugó la nariz. 

—No, realmente no lo hacemos. No hay nada de qué hablar—. ¿Eh? Su voz sonaba destrozada. 

—Si tú lo dices. 

—Yo lo digo. Ahora cállate. Estás arruinando el estado de ánimo. 

—No sabía que había un estado de ánimo. 

—Había. Fue llamado bendito silencio. 

Severus resopló. 

—Bien. Pero realmente tenemos que hablar de eso. 

Harry lo ignoró, sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados. 

Era extraño, pero ahora el sonido del océano golpeando contra la orilla no lo hacía sentir solo ni pequeño. Parecía una canción de cuna relajante. 

Harry dejó que lo adormeciera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

A veces, Severus se preguntaba qué demonios estaban haciendo. 

No sucedió con tanta frecuencia. Por lo general, lidiaba con el problema sin pensar en él. No pensar en eso era sorprendentemente fácil cuando tenía a un chico caliente chupándole la polla cuando quería. O mejor dicho, un chico caliente que le dejaba usar su boca cuando quería. La distinción era muy clara, y Harry no se dejaría olvidarlo. 

Realmente necesitaban hablar de eso. La gente generalmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas sin discutir explícitamente lo que cada parte obtenía de ese tipo de relación. No es que fuera una relación. Fue... un arreglo de beneficio mutuo, nada más. 

Severus sabía que para Harry no se trataba realmente de sexo. Para él tampoco se trataba de sexo. El sexo era solo una forma de sentirse menos solos. Una afirmación física de la vida y una vía de escape al mismo tiempo. Una forma de sentirse bien, una liberación de tensiones. El sexo era un escape, como las drogas y el alcohol. 

Los orgasmos eran secundarios casi hasta el punto de carecer de importancia. La gratificación sexual no parecía ser la razón principal por la que a Harry le gustaba chupar su polla, y claramente le gustaba, sin importar cuánto le gustara fingir que lo estaban forzando. 

Al principio Severus se había sentido un poco incómodo por todo el asunto, pero era innegable que el otro hombre disfrutaba que le jodieran la boca. "Disfrutado" en realidad podría ser insuficiente. Severus nunca había conocido a un chico que disfrutara que usaran su boca tanto como Harry: podía venirse completamente sin tocarse. A Harry también le gustaba ponerlo duro. A veces se acercaba y tocaba la polla de Severus sin ninguna razón y lo veía ponerse duro con una mirada fascinada en sus ojos. 

Severus no estaba seguro de por qué a Harry le gustaba tanto: la mente de Harry era un lugar extraño y funcionaba de formas misteriosas. 

Severus no trató de entenderlo. No quería entenderlo. Solo había un paso desde comprender a alguien hasta encariñarse con él, y Severus no lo estaba haciendo. No con un tipo que era intolerante y reprimido. 

Pero mierda, Harry se veía tan suave después de dejar que Severus usara su boca: todo sonrojado, con los ojos vidriosos y dóciles. Le hizo cosas. Cosas que Severus tuvo que cortar de raíz. Así que trató de no mirar a Harry en esos momentos; si lo hacía, querría empujar al chico debajo de él y besarlo hasta que olvidara su propio nombre. 

No hacían besos. Nunca. 

De todos modos, todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando Severus no se permitiera pensar en las cosas por más de unos segundos. 

La situación era... bastante manejable hasta que un día, semanas después de que empezaron a tontear, todo se fue cuesta abajo. 

Severus estaba mirando al horizonte, contemplando la espectacular puesta de sol, su polla medio dura en la boca del otro chico. Ya se había venido hace menos de una hora, por lo que la urgencia no estaba allí. Simplemente le gustaba mantener su polla en la boca de Harry, usarlo como un calentador de pollas hasta que comenzara a endurecerse nuevamente. Era una torcedura que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, hasta Harry. También tenía la ventaja de que Harry era tranquilo y apacible. 

Distraídamente, Severus rascó detrás de la oreja de Harry. 

Un sonido bajo, algo parecido a un ronroneo, lo dejó paralizado. 

Miró al chico sentado en la arena entre sus piernas. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados, sus bonitos labios abiertos por la polla de Severus, una expresión de total satisfacción y paz en su rostro. 

Después de un momento, la mano de Severus se movió de nuevo. Harry ronroneó como un gato complacido, inclinándose hacia su toque, sus labios apretados alrededor de la polla de Severus, que ahora estaba dura como una roca otra vez. 

Mierda. 

Severus apartó los ojos y comenzó a empujar en esa boca, con fuerza y casi cruel. 

No hizo nada para borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro encantador y contento de Harry. 

*** 

Debería haberse detenido en eso. Una extraña demostración de afecto inapropiado podría haberse descartado fácilmente. 

Pero ahora Severus se encontró incapaz de dejar de tocarlo después y durante las mamadas. Harry reaccionó a un toque suave de manera hermosa: casi ronroneando e inclinándose hacia el toque como un gatito hambriento de caricias. 

Severus tuvo problemas para creer que era normal de Harry. 

Probablemente era solo el aislamiento lo que lo afectaba. 

También le estaba afectando a Severus. 

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más borrosas se volvían sus reglas autoimpuestas. ¿Qué importaba que Harry fuera un idiota intolerante cuando iban a estar atrapados en esta isla por el resto de sus vidas? Ninguno de los dos era su yo real aquí. La isla los había convertido a ambos en otra cosa. El Severus del mundo real normalmente evitaba a los homosexuales latentes y homofóbicos como la plaga. El Harry del mundo real nunca chuparía la polla de un "homo". 

Ninguno de esos hombres existía en la isla. 

Solo había aquí y ahora, la boca resbaladiza alrededor de su polla y los ojos vidriosos y borrachos de Harry mientras miraba a Severus como si fuera un dios. 

Maldito infierno. 

A Severus nunca le había gustado que lo necesitaran. 

Ahora lo deseaba, lo deseaba como su propia droga personal. 

*** 

El tiempo pasó de forma extraña en la isla. 

Se sentía como si los días avanzaran lentamente y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se volvían borrosos y los meses pasaban volando. 

Severus no estaba seguro de cuándo empezaron a dormir juntos. 

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que habían pasado años desde que Harry había dormido en su propia cama. El tipo dormitaba con la cabeza sobre el estómago de Severus la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no se dormía con la polla de Severus en la boca. 

La comprensión no asustó a Severus tanto como probablemente debería haberlo hecho. 

Simplemente se encogió de hombros mentalmente y pensó que era solo práctico. Conveniente. Si Harry dormía con la cabeza hundida contra el estómago o el muslo de Severus, sería más fácil deslizar su polla en la boca de Harry por la mañana.   
A veces, Harry chupaba la polla de Severus mientras Severus dormía. Solo en la punta, como si fuera un chupete gigante. Realmente parecía más contento con la polla de Severus en su boca, como si chupar la polla de Severus lo consolara. Severus probablemente no debería haberlo encontrado tan excitante como lo hacía, pero era solo otra cosa que había dejado de importarle. Todo este arreglo era extraño y surrealista. 

¿Qué era una cosa extraña más para agregar a la pila? 

*** 

Harry tenía seis lunares en su brazo izquierdo y solo dos en su brazo derecho. Severus los trazó distraídamente con los dedos cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y rara vez tenía algo mejor que hacer. 

Harry lo permitió. Parecía tan acostumbrado a su toque a estas alturas que nunca reaccionó negativamente cuando Severus lo tocó, solo se inclinó hacia el toque como una flor girando hacia el sol. Hizo cosas terribles en el interior de Severus. 

Se encontró tocando a Harry con más frecuencia todos los días, hasta que se convirtió en algo que hacían, todo el tiempo. Rara vez estuvieron separados el uno del otro por más de unos minutos. Hicieron todo juntos, el concepto de espacio personal desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. 

La única vez que Severus dejó su saco de dormir en medio de la noche para responder al llamado de la naturaleza, tuvo que correr de regreso a su campamento cuando Harry comenzó a gritar su nombre con voz tensa y aterrorizada. 

—Shhh, estoy aquí, —dijo Severus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la forma temblorosa de Harry. 

Harry se aferró a él, respirando entrecortadamente, su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Severus. 

—Sólo una pesadilla, —dijo por fin, claramente tratando de salvar la cara. 

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero Severus no lo llamó. 

Él entendía. 

Entendía demasiado bien. 

*** 

Puede que esa pesadilla no haya sido real, pero Harry también tuvo pesadillas reales. 

Realmente nunca hablaban de eso, pero Severus a menudo se despertaba con Harry enterrando su rostro contra la axila de Severus y respirando de manera extraña. Respirando hondo. Como si el olor del sudor de Severus lo calmara. Lo pusiera a tierra en la realidad. 

Fue desgarrador y aterrador. Aterrador y estimulante. 

Severus ya no podía negar que le encantaba que Harry lo necesitara. Le gustaba que confiara en él. Le gustaba demasiado para ser saludable. La confianza subconsciente en el lenguaje corporal y la actitud de Harry le dio tanta emoción, una emoción como ninguna otra. 

Era adicto, de la peor manera posible. 

*** 

Llevaban siete meses en la isla cuando Harry se enfermó. 

Estaba débil como un gatito, apenas consciente, y su fiebre era tan alta que su piel se sentía como un horno al tacto. 

Severus no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal: no era como si estuviera calificado de alguna manera para diagnosticarlo. Solo podía observarlo impotente, sintiéndose inútil y enojado, su pecho apretado por el pánico cada vez que Harry dejaba de responder. Lavó el cuerpo de Harry con un trapo frío y esperó estar realmente ayudando en lugar de empeorarlo. 

Fue la semana más larga de su vida. 

Para cuando la fiebre de Harry finalmente se calmó, Severus estaba mental y físicamente exprimido, la apretada bola de ansiedad en su estómago se negaba a disiparse por completo. 

Siendo realistas, siempre había sabido que era poco probable que vivieran una vida larga en esta isla. Vivir en tan malas condiciones y comer comidas apenas comestibles y mal cocidas no conducía a una larga vida. Siempre había sabido que si se enfermaban, no recibirían atención médica ni medicamentos. Pero esta semana había llevado el punto a casa de una manera que no se había dado cuenta antes. 

—Espero morir primero, —murmuró Harry esa noche, presionando su rostro contra la axila de Severus. 

Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. 

—Cállate, —dijo con voz ronca. 

A decir verdad, esperaba egoístamente lo contrario.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Habían estado en la isla durante ocho meses cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que ya casi no hablaban. No es que no se comunicaran; lo hicieron. Simplemente no necesitaban palabras para eso. 

Sus cuerpos estaban tan en sintonía entre sí en este punto que las palabras no parecían necesarias. ¿Por qué usar palabras cuando Severus podía simplemente poner su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y voltearlo hacia donde él quería que mirara? ¿Por qué usar palabras cuando Harry podía simplemente mirarlo de esa manera particular antes de caer de rodillas y tragar su polla? Las palabras parecían redundantes. No había nada que valiera la pena discutir en su vida. Solo ellos. Y como habían dejado de discutir todo el tiempo y ambos evitaban hablar del asunto entre ellos, en realidad no tenían nada de qué hablar. Incluso la fase de conversación nocturna de Harry había terminado hacía un tiempo. Ahora parecía preferir dormir tranquilamente con la cabeza en el estómago de Severus mientras los dedos de Severus jugaban con su cabello. 

No era normal. Pero, de nuevo, nada en esta situación era jodidamente normal. 

O más bien, su normalidad no era lo que nadie más consideraría normal. 

Tenían algo de rutina. 

Se despertaron, jodió la boca a Harry, comieron todo lo que pudieron pescar o forrajear, o sus tomates. (A veces lo arruinaba cuando pensaba en el hecho de que habían estado varados en esta isla el tiempo suficiente para cosechar su segunda cosecha de tomates). 

Después de comer, corrieron varias vueltas alrededor de la isla para mantenerse en forma, y luego se quedaron dormidos un rato bajo el dosel de palmeras, con Harry encima de él, con el rostro enterrado en el rastro feliz de Severus o contra su pecho. La gente normal probablemente lo llamaría abrazos. Severus no lo llamó nada, pero fue su parte favorita del día. Pacífico. Sociable. Lo más cercano a la felicidad que había sido desde el accidente aéreo. 

Por lo general, lo despertaba una boca húmeda alrededor de su polla. Después de joder adormilado la boca de Harry, veía a Harry levantarse, pasaría sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y acariciaría su cuello y espalda. A veces le chupaba la polla a Harry si Harry no se sentía demasiado raro ese día. A veces ni siquiera se tocaban sexualmente, solo se tocaban por el simple hecho de hacerlo, y eso era suficiente. Luego comieron y entonces el círculo se repitió. 

La rutina era casi reconfortante a pesar de tener una cualidad surrealista. No era una relación. Ni siquiera era sexo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Era una carencia. Una necesidad. 

Pero era sencillo. Le resultaba familiar. 

Era todo lo que tenían. 

*** 

Su rutina fue rota por una gran tormenta. 

No se molestaron en el refugio, no resistiría este tipo de tormenta, así que se acurrucaron bajo una palmera, los brazos de Severus rodearon a Harry por detrás. Solo para mantener el equilibrio, por supuesto. 

Con la barbilla en el hombro de Harry, Severus miró el océano embravecido, preguntándose cuándo cesaría finalmente la tormenta. 

Algo blanco en el horizonte captó su mirada. 

Por un momento, el cerebro de Severus no pareció comprender lo que estaba viendo. 

Pero cuanto más miraba, más seguro se sentía. Sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Realmente había un barco, una especie de yate, que seguía rumbo hacia la isla. Aunque "rumbo" no parecía ser una descripción precisa: la velocidad con la que se acercaba a la isla era bastante peligrosa. El barco probablemente se había desviado de su rumbo debido a la tormenta. En los nueve meses que llevaban en la isla no habían visto ni un solo barco. 

Pero ahora… 

Harry hizo un sonido interrogativo, y Severus se dio cuenta de que podría haberlo apretado demasiado con su entusiasmo. Emoción. ¿Era eso lo que estaba sintiendo? Severus no lo sabía. Pero su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en para siempre. Se sentía casi como si estuviera despertando de un sueño extraño. 

—¿Qué? —Harry dijo, su voz ronca por la falta de uso. 

—El barco, —dijo Severus, su voz igualmente ronca. 

Harry se puso rígido antes de enderezarse de su posición encorvada contra el pecho de Severus. 

Severus no podía ver su rostro desde su posición detrás de él, pero podía ver los músculos de Harry tensarse al ver el barco también. 

—Se dirige hacia nosotros, —dijo Severus, bastante innecesariamente. 

Harry no dijo nada por un momento. 

Luego, casi se alejó de Severus y se puso de pie. Corrió hacia la orilla. 

Severus lo siguió después de un momento, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecido. 

Iban a ser rescatados. 

Rescatados. 

El pensamiento era... extraño. 

Evidentemente estaba feliz. Más allá de feliz. Pero seguía siendo extraño. No parecía real. 

Pero lo fue. 

El yate echó anclas en la pequeña bahía de la isla, y su tripulación claramente tenía la intención de esperar a que pasara el mal tiempo allí. 

Nadaron hacia el yate, sin siquiera molestarse en agarrar sus cosas, siempre podían volver por ellas más tarde. El océano embravecido era casi imposible de navegar. Severus agarró el brazo de Harry cuando desapareció bajo las altas olas y lo apretó. 

Mantente cerca. 

Harry asintió. 

Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que llegaran al yate. 

En el momento en que Severus escuchó gritos de sorpresa cuando la gente en el yate los notó, una sensación surrealista lo golpeó nuevamente. Esa gente hablaba inglés. Escuchar una voz que no era la suya ni la de Harry después de nueve meses fue algo impactante. 

Entumecido y desorientado, trepó detrás de Harry a la cubierta y permitió que otras personas lo subieran. Manos tocando sus hombros. Manos que no eran de Harry. Fue jodidamente extraño. 

—¿Quién eres tú? —Dijo alguien, envolviéndolo en una manta. —¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? 

Severus no respondió. No pudo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Estaba mirando a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos, luciendo igualmente perdido y aturdido, la forma en que se veía cuando quería que lo abrazaran. 

Los dedos de Severus se movieron hacia él. Los apretó en puños. Habían sido rescatados. 

Esto había terminado. 

Todo había terminado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Boston los recibió con sol. 

Harry descendió lentamente los escalones del jet privado que la familia de Severus había enviado para ellos, bueno, para Severus. Vio cómo dos mujeres jóvenes, probablemente las hermanas de Severus, abrazaron a Severus con fuerza, sus ojos húmedos y sus sonrisas radiantes. Una cálida reunión familiar. 

Debe haber sido agradable. 

Harry se apartó de la escena emocional y se quedó allí un momento, sin saber qué hacer. 

Los últimos tres días desde que fueron rescatados habían sido una locura: chequeos médicos, entrevistas, interminables llamadas telefónicas y luego el largo vuelo de regreso a los Estados Unidos. Esto último lo había puesto tan ansioso que Harry tuvo que ser medicado durante el resto del vuelo. Todavía se sentía desequilibrado. El puro ruido del aeropuerto era abrumador y tuvo que respirar profundamente para detener un ataque de pánico. Estuvo bien. Estaba de vuelta en casa. Volvería a acostumbrarse al ruido.   
Un taxi. Necesitaba tomar un taxi. Un taxi lo llevaría a Granger Manor. Probablemente los Granger lo estaban esperando. Probablemente. Tal vez. Harry los había llamado y les había dicho que estaba vivo y cuándo iba a llegar. La conversación había sido... incómoda, por decir lo menos. Harry ni siquiera se ofendió de que la única pregunta de Derek Granger fuera sobre Hermione. Decirle a su cuñado que su única hermana realmente estaba muerta sería para siempre una de las conversaciones más incómodas de su vida. 

Y ahora estaba de regreso. De vuelta a casa. 

Casa. ¿Granger Manor seguía siendo su casa? Había vivido allí durante nueve años con su esposa, pero ahora que Hermione se había ido, dudaba que fuera bienvenido para quedarse. Todavía necesitaba ir allí. Todas sus cosas estaban allí, si los Granger no se habían deshecho de ellas. 

Necesitaba irse. Encontrar un taxi. Ver a los Granger. 

Vamos. 

Los pies de Harry no se movieron. No escucharon los comandos de su cerebro en absoluto. 

No podía moverse, joder. 

Impotente, volvió a mirar a Severus. Encontró a Severus ya mirándolo por encima del hombro de la mujer que lo abrazaba. 

Sus miradas se cruzaron. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué emoción había en su rostro, pero Severus les dijo algo a sus hermanas y se dirigió hacia él. 

Harry lo vio acercarse, todavía desequilibrado por lo diferente que se veía Severus en la ropa. Este hombre bien afeitado y con un elegante traje de negocios no se parecía en nada al tipo sin afeitar y medio desnudo al que Harry se había acostumbrado. Era desorientador. 

—¿Yendo a casa? —Severus dijo, deteniéndose a unos metros de él. 

Harry asintió, frunciendo los labios con fuerza. 

Severus metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sus ojos oscuros ilegibles. 

—Nos vemos, entonces —dijo después de un momento. 

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir nada. No había nada que decir. Él asintió. 

Se miraron el uno al otro un poco más. 

Detrás de Severus, alguien se aclaró la garganta. 

—¡Debes ser Harry! Soy Alice, la hermana de Severus. 

Harry trató de no inmutarse. Forzó una sonrisa y le dijo algo a la joven que enganchó su brazo con el de Severus. Ella sonrió y respondió algo. Harry dijo algo de nuevo. Charla. Estaban haciendo una pequeña charla. Fue extraño, después de meses sin apenas hablar. Pensó que incluso había logrado hacer algunas bromas, pero no estaba seguro. Todo se sentía demasiado y de alguna manera no lo suficientemente real al mismo tiempo. Todo se sentía como un sueño, el rostro ilegible de Severus era lo único enfocado. 

De alguna manera, Harry terminó dejando que Alice y Kate, la otra hermana, lo convencieran de que lo dejaran en casa de los Granger. Se subió al asiento trasero del coche de Kate y se sentó junto a Severus mientras Alice ocupaba el asiento del pasajero delantero. 

Las hermanas hablaron sin parar durante todo el viaje sobre todo y nada, poniendo a Severus al día con las vidas de sus familiares y conocidos mutuos. Voló sobre la cabeza de Harry. 

No podía concentrarse. 

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el calor del cuerpo de Severus junto al suyo y en la pulgada que separaba sus rodillas. 

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían estado tan cerca. 

No desde la isla. 

Harry apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? Se terminó. Cualquier locura, cualquier enfermedad, que lo había poseído en la isla se había ido ahora que habían vuelto a sus vidas reales. Se alegraba de poder volver a su vida normal. Una vida sin Severus. Estaba jodidamente extasiado. 

Severus le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla con los dedos. 

Harry se puso rígido y el corazón le subió a la garganta. Volvió la cabeza hacia Severus. ¿Qué? Estaba disgustado porque ni siquiera necesitaba decir eso para que Severus lo entendiera. Parecía que los últimos días no habían sido suficientes para que perdieran la casi telepatía que habían desarrollado en la isla. 

Severus inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sus ojos oscuros interrogantes. ¿Estás bien? 

Harry apretó los labios y asintió entrecortadamente. El lugar donde los dedos de Severus lo tocaban estaba ardiendo. O al menos se sentía así. 

Severus lo estudió por un momento, una arruga entre sus cejas oscuras. 

—Parece que te vas a poner enfermo. 

—No voy a estar enfermo, —dijo Harry de manera poco convincente, bajando los ojos. Su mirada se posó en la V de las piernas de Severus, en el contorno de su polla, y su boca de repente se llenó de saliva. Dios, daría cualquier cosa por tener esa polla en su boca ahora mismo, la reconfortante dureza, circunferencia y calidez de ella, moviéndose en su boca, usándolo, qué bien se sentía ser solo un recipiente para ella, un... 

—Harry, —Severus gruñó. 

Levantó la mirada de golpe y se encontró con una expresión molesta y pellizcada en el rostro de Severus. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Harry le devolvió la mirada con la cara caliente. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Harry? —Dijo Alice. —Ya casi llegamos, creo. 

Harry apartó la mirada de Severus, miró por la ventana y miró la hermosa mansión a la que se acercaban. Las puertas estaban abiertas, por lo que los Granger no se habían olvidado de su llegada, después de todo, y el auto se detuvo frente a la casa. —Gracias, —dijo Harry. 

Kate le sonrió amablemente. 

—¡Eres muy bienvenido! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerte por hacer compañía a nuestro hermano en esa isla olvidada. 

Alice se rió entre dientes. 

—Considéralo una disculpa, —dijo con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano. —Debe haber sido insoportable. 

Harry sonrió lánguidamente. 

—Oh, absolutamente, —dijo. —Gracias. Nos vemos. 

Abrió la puerta y casi tropezó fuera del auto. Sacó su bolso del maletero y luego se quedó allí, clavado en el lugar, mientras el auto despegaba. 

Algo retorció sus entrañas en un nudo duro cuando el auto desapareció de la vista. Respiró hondo, luego otro vez, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de opresión en su pecho. No iba a entrar en pánico. Ya no estaba en la isla. No necesitaba a Severus. Él estaba bien. 

Él estaba bien. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró la mansión. Esperaba sentir algún tipo de alivio al verla. Había sido su hogar durante nueve años. Pero todo lo que sintió fue una sensación de pérdida y pavor. ¿Cómo podía entrar sin Hermione? Sentía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. 

Estaba siendo estúpido. Puede que a los Granger no les agradara mucho, pero no eran insensatos ni crueles. 

Harry se obligó a moverse. 

Cada paso hacía que la bola de ansiedad en su pecho se tensara y endureciera hasta que casi se sintió enfermo. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja torácica, tan rápido que se sintió casi mareado. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico? 

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó a la puerta principal. 

Se abrió. 

Era un mayordomo. Harry no lo reconoció. Debía de ser nuevo, pero parecía que le habían advertido sobre Harry. 

Siguió al mayordomo a la sala de estar. Harry quiso decirle que conocía el camino, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Ya no era su hogar. 

Tan pronto como entró en la habitación, los ojos oscuros de Derek Granger se encontraron con los suyos. 

Harry tragó saliva, muy consciente del espacio vacío a su lado donde Hermione habría estado. Debería haberlo estado. 

—Bienvenido de nuevo, —dijo Derek secamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. 

Shawn, el esposo de Derek, se estremeció un poco. 

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, —dijo. —Nos alegra que estés vivo. Derek... La muerte de Hermione lo golpeó con fuerza. 

Cuando recibimos la noticia de que, después de todo, algunas personas sobrevivieron al accidente y tú eras uno de los sobrevivientes… —Se encogió de hombros, con una mirada incómoda cruzando su rostro. —Derek realmente no habló de eso, pero creo que tenía esperanzas de que Hermione podría estar viva. Y ahora tiene que volver a llorarla, de alguna manera. 

Harry asintió entrecortadamente. 

—Está bien. Entiendo. 

Un tenso silencio descendió sobre la habitación. 

Shawn y él nunca se habían llevado realmente bien. Habían tenido un mal comienzo, Harry no había logrado callarse y lo había insultado públicamente, y siempre parecía manchar sus interacciones, sin importar cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces. Harry no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Hermione siempre le había instado a que hablara con Shawn y despejara el aire entre ellos, pero Harry no quería. Siempre había sido malo hablando de sus errores, y no era como si se hubiera equivocado del todo con respecto a Shawn; el tipo claramente se había acostado con Derek por su dinero en ese momento. No importaba que ahora estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro, Harry tenía razón, maldita sea. 

—De todos modos, —dijo Shawn, finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio. —Probablemente estés cansado después del vuelo. toma una siesta si quieres. Cenaremos más tarde. 

Harry apartó la mirada. 

—No me quedaré, —dijo. —Empacaré mis cosas y estaré fuera de tu cabello en unas horas. 

Silencio. 

—Oh, —dijo Shawn. —Bien entonces.

Harry frunció los labios, odiando que una parte de él quisiera que los Granger, alguien, cualquiera, dijera que querían que él se quedara. O quedarse para él. 

Estúpido. Jodidamente patético. 

Se volvió para subir las escaleras cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo. 

—¿Quién ha estado haciendo mi trabajo mientras se suponía que estaba muerto? —Esperaba que no fuera su cuñado. Derek podía ser muy inteligente, era profesor en Harvard, pero no tenía idea de cómo dirigir una empresa como Granger Enterprises. 

—Um, —dijo Shawn, sonando aún más incómodo. —Tuvimos una especie de puerta giratoria de personas que tenían el puesto de CEO. Al final, nos dimos por vencidos y firmamos un acuerdo de asociación con el Grupo Lightwood. Alec Lightwood ha sido el Director Ejecutivo durante los últimos meses hasta que... 

—Alec Lightwood, —dijo Harry antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Shawn con incredulidad. —¿El hombre cuya hermana pequeña se cortó las muñecas cuando Derek la humilló al romper públicamente su compromiso? ¿Ese Alec Lightwood?   
Shawn hizo una mueca, luciendo avergonzado y dolido. 

—Para ser justos con nosotros, no teníamos idea de que él era su hermano. Tienen diferentes apellidos. 

Increíble. 

Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. 

—¿La empresa aún existe? —Alec Lightwood era un tiburón. Unos pocos meses serían suficientes para causar un daño importante a la compañía del hombre al que tenía todas las razones para desagradarle. 

La mueca de Shawn no fue precisamente alentadora. 

—Lo hace. El problema es que se coló en algunas cláusulas aparentemente inofensivas en el contrato que firmamos, por lo que ahora básicamente tiene poder ilimitado sobre la empresa. 

Excelente. Simplemente fantástico. 

—Y ahora se ha vuelto aún más complicado, —dijo Shawn, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Lightwood tuvo un accidente recientemente y todavía está en coma. No se ve bien para él. 

Harry frunció el ceño, luchando por seguir el ritmo. Siempre había tenido una mente aguda, pero estaba seriamente fuera de práctica después de meses de apenas usarla. Los nueve meses de rutina adormecedora le harían eso a cualquiera. 

—Pero la cosa es, —dijo Shawn, pasando una mano por su cabello negro. —Todos nuestros acuerdos con el Grupo Lightwood siguen vigentes, y la gente de Lightwood todavía está a cargo de la empresa. 

—¿No hicieron que un abogado revisara el contrato antes de firmarlo? —Harry gruñó. Eso sonó como una cagada de proporciones gigantescas. 

—Lo hicimos, —dijo Shawn, bastante a la defensiva. —Pero parece que Lightwood se tragó su silencio. Sabes que Derek y yo no estamos acostumbrados a todo el lenguaje comercial, y leer las cincuenta páginas de ese contrato fue como leer algo en otro idioma. Confiamos en el abogado y nos defraudó. Eso es todo. — Él suspiró. —Y sabes que Derek no quería tener nada que ver con la compañía de su padre. No quería perder el tiempo en eso, por lo que estaba ansioso por deshacerse de la responsabilidad. 

Harry resopló. 

—Parece que consiguió ese deseo. Bien. Me ocuparé de eso a primera hora de la mañana. 

—No tienes que hacerlo, —dijo Shawn, una mirada de incomodidad destellando sobre su estúpidamente bonito rostro. 

—Lo sé, —dijo Harry. —Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y no vas a ser tú. 

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, sintiéndose exasperado, irritado y un poco aliviado de tener un propósito. Derek y Shawn pueden no haberlo querido cerca, pero aún lo necesitaban para sacarlos de la mierda en la que habían aterrizado su compañía mientras se presumía que Harry estaba muerto. Lo necesitaban. Tenía un propósito de nuevo. 

Una parte de él registró que no era la forma más saludable de pensar, pero la descartó. Iba a estar bien. Solo necesitaba volver a aprender a vivir su vida real. 

Esta... ansiedad desaparecería pronto. 

Tenía que hacerlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Resultó que Shawn no bromeaba cuando dijo que la gente de Lightwood ahora estaba a cargo de Granger Enterprises. Harry pasó los siguientes días alternando entre leer el contrato y, cortésmente, discutir con la gente de Lightwood. 

Leer el contrato fue un ejercicio de frustración: estaba dividido entre admirar a Alec Lightwood por haber logrado escabullir tantas lagunas en el contrato y sentirse frustrado con los Granger por enamorarse de él. Si hubiera estado allí, nunca habría dejado... 

Pero él no había estado allí. 

Nadie le dejó olvidar eso. Aunque ya no vivía en Granger Manor, el fantasma de Hermione, y la isla, parecían seguirlo a todas partes. Las miradas de lástima ya eran bastante malas, pero las curiosas eran aún peores. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Sobrevivir a un accidente de avión? ¿Estar varado en una isla desierta durante tanto tiempo? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Qué hizo con su tiempo? 

Las preguntas le dieron ganas de gritar. Se había esforzado tanto por no pensar en la isla, pero la gente se la recordaba una y otra vez, con una curiosidad insaciable. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue? 

Eso lo volvía loco. No ayudó que todavía luchara con estar cerca de la gente, sus miradas, su atención, sus voces haciéndole erizar la piel. Siguió esperando que la terrible desconexión desapareciera, queriendo volver a sentirse normal, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido. No se sintió mejor. De hecho, el nudo en su pecho parecía hacerse más apretado con cada día que pasaba. Se sentía nervioso y distraído, y la mitad del tiempo se sentía como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo, en el sentido más literal y físico. 

Suficiente. Necesitaba concentrarse en el trabajo. 

Harry dejó su oficina, su nueva oficina temporal, y se dirigió a la anterior. La ocupaba el vicepresidente del Grupo Lightwood, quien desempeñaba las funciones de Director General mientras Alec Lightwood estaba incapacitado. 

Realmente no estaba ansioso por la conversación. 

Para ser justos, el hombre era un ejecutivo experimentado con una reputación fantástica en los círculos empresariales, pero Harry no estaba de humor para ser justo. Primero había perdido la empresa en la que había trabajado como esclavo durante años por Derek Granger; ahora había perdido su puesto de CEO gracias a la falta de voluntad de Derek de importarle una mierda dicha empresa. Harry había leído el contrato; sabía que si Derek se hubiera molestado en leerlo, habría visto la letra pequeña. Pero claramente no le había importado un carajo, y ahora Harry tenía que limpiar detrás de su desastre. Joder, quería un trago. Él quería- 

Quería a Severus. 

Harry se encogió y apartó el pensamiento de su mente. O lo intentó. Sabía que volvería. Siempre lo hizo. Dios, odiaba estos pensamientos necesitados que volvían a su mente cada veinte minutos. No necesitaba a Severus. Cuanto antes se olvidara de todo lo que había sucedido en la isla, mejor. No había sido real. Esta vida era real. 

Suspirando, murmuró un saludo al asistente del CEO, un joven rubio de aspecto acosado. 

—¿Él está dentro? —Dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada. 

El tipo, Nate, hizo una mueca. 

—¿El demonio? ¿Alguna vez no lo está? 

Harry hizo un sonido comprensivo. Había oído que Raffaele Ferrara era una pesadilla para trabajar. El italiano era uno de los principales accionistas del Grupo Lightwood y su Vicepresidente y Director de Operaciones. Solo Alec Lightwood tenía más poder en la empresa que Ferrara. Pero mientras Alec Lightwood tenía la reputación de un empleador exigente, Raffaele Ferrara tenía la reputación de un tirano. Su pobre asistente parecía que no había dormido en días. 

—Por favor, dile que quiero hablar con él, —dijo Harry. 

Nate asintió y apretó el botón del intercomunicador. 

—El señor Potter quiere hablar con usted, señor Ferrara. 

Una voz profunda respondió con desdén: 

—Estoy ocupado. No tengo tiempo para él. 

Harry se sonrojó. Esta era su empresa, maldita sea. Había sido. 

—No seas un idiota, —dijo Nate. 

Harry parpadeó y lo miró con asombro. 

—Te estás olvidando de ti mismo, —dijo Ferrara con voz muy suave.   
Nate tragó, pero su voz no traicionó su nerviosismo cuando dijo obstinadamente: 

—Pero usted está siendo uno, señor. Con todo el debido respeto. Después de lo que ha pasado el señor Potter, lo mínimo que puede hacer es tratarlo... 

—Bien, —dijo Ferrara. —Déjalo entrar. 

Nate apagó el intercomunicador e hizo un gesto a Harry para que entrara en la oficina. 

—Me gustaría poder decir que no es tan idiota como parece, pero en realidad es peor, —dijo, suspirando y luego bostezando. — Adelante. Es como sacar dientes. 

—¿Desagradablemente difícil? 

—Eso también. Pero quise decir que cuanto más lo alargas, peor es. La palabra "paciencia" no está en su vocabulario. 

Bueno, eso no fue exactamente alentador. 

Cuando Harry entró en la oficina, Ferrara lo miró desde su computadora portátil y le dio una mirada plana. 

—¿Querías algo? 

Su voz goteaba con desdén, y Harry sintió que se le encogían las entrañas. Siempre había odiado ser despedido. Odiaba que una parte de él quisiera salir corriendo de esta habitación como un niño pequeño y esconderse.   
No lo hizo, por supuesto. Se obligó a sostener firmemente la mirada del hombre. 

—Sí, —dijo. —Mis empleados se han quejado de tus métodos. 

Los ojos de Ferrara se clavaron en él. Eran desconcertantes, a decir verdad. Raffaele Ferrara era un hombre objetivamente guapo, sus rasgos faciales y su piel aceitunada hacían evidentes sus raíces mediterráneas, pero algo en su mirada era muy inquietante. La forma de sus cejas negras y sus ojos negros afilados, parecidos a los de un halcón, le hacían parecer un depredador. Su mirada era pesada, altiva y condescendiente. Casi cruel. 

—¿Tus empleados? —Ferrara dijo, su voz plana. —¿Te refieres a mis empleados? 

Harry apretó la mano en un puño. La necesidad de irse se estaba volviendo irresistible. 

—No, mis empleados. Puede que ya no sea el Director Ejecutivo, pero soy dueño del diez por ciento de la empresa. 

Los delgados labios de Ferrara se curvaron en algo que no era del todo una sonrisa. 

—Derek Granger es el accionista mayoritario y ha firmado el contrato que le dio al Grupo Lightwood el derecho a dirigir su empresa. Si tienes alguna objeción, puedes dársela a Derek Granger—. Y volvió a su computadora, un claro despido. 

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró. 

Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida. Tan inútil. Tan pequeño. 

—He sido el CEO de esta empresa durante años, —finalmente logró. —Es muy arrogante de tu parte rechazar mi ayuda. 

Ferrara ni siquiera lo miró. 

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie, —dijo con frialdad. —Y si la gente corre hacia ti para quejarse de mí, diles que vengan a verme con sus quejas, si son tan valientes—. Comenzó a escribir, su mirada en su computadora. —No te necesitan, Potter. Francamente, me sorprende que hayas vuelto a trabajar tan pronto después de la terrible experiencia. Dudo que tu salud mental esté donde debe estar. 

Harry apretó los labios. 

—Estoy bien, —dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Estaban temblando. —Estoy listo para volver a mi trabajo. 

—Entiendo que puedas pensar que sí —dijo Ferrara, su voz todavía plana. —Pero me temo que no puedo devolverte esta oficina a menos que Alec me diga que lo haga. 

—Lightwood está en coma y es poco probable que se despierte, —dijo Harry. —Él no te va a decir una mierda. 

Los ojos negros de Ferrara volvieron a mirarlo. 

—¿También eres médico ahora? Está respirando. Puede que se despierte todavía. 

Harry decidió no expresar sus dudas al respecto. Había oído en alguna parte que Raffaele Ferrara y Alec Lightwood eran muy buenos amigos, tanto como dos imbéciles despiadados pueden ser amigos. 

—En cualquier caso, el punto es discutible, —dijo Ferrara. — Viste los documentos que te proporcionamos. El contrato entre Granger Enterprises y el Grupo Lightwood deja en claro que el director ejecutivo del Grupo Lightwood administrará ambas empresas durante la vigencia del acuerdo de asociación. Y esa persona soy yo mientras Lightwood no esté disponible. ¿Estoy hablando un idioma que no entiendes? —Su tono fue definitivo, desdeñoso, como si estuviera hablando con un niño estúpido y molesto. 

Sintiéndose enojado, indefenso y completamente humillado, Harry se volvió y salió de la oficina. 

Sus manos temblaban tanto en este punto que tuvo que apretar los dedos en puños. 

No recordaba haber regresado, pero debió haberlo hecho, porque lo siguiente que notó fue que estaba acurrucado en el sofá de su oficina, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza entre ellas mientras trataba de respirar las oleadas de náuseas. 

No era necesario. Ni siquiera aquí lo necesitaban. Nadie lo necesitaba. Nadie lo quería cerca. La única persona que alguna vez lo había querido, amado, estaba muerta, llevándose con ella todo lo bueno de su vida. Ahora no era nada. Era un inútil. Nadie lo quería. 

Yo nunca lo quise. Nunca entenderé a las personas que quieren hijos. Todo lo que hizo ese chico fue arruinar la vida de mi hermana y ahora también mi carrera. 

—Cállate, —susurró, presionando sus manos en sus oídos, como si eso pudiera detener la voz en su cabeza. No fue así. 

Realmente nunca lo hizo. Esas palabras fueron uno de sus primeros recuerdos, el tono molesto de su tía tan claro en su mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer y no hace casi treinta años. 

Siempre había estado orgulloso de no dejar que su infancia lo definiera. Seguro, no había sido lo mejor, pero tampoco había sido   
lo peor. Estuvo bien. Puede que no hubiera crecido en un entorno amoroso, pero lo había tenido mejor que la mayoría de los huérfanos. Su niñez había sido buena. Lo habían alimentado, vestido y tenía un techo sobre su cabeza. Nadie abusó de él. Estuvo bien. No necesitaba que nadie lo quisiera. 

Excepto que parecía que él seguía siendo el mismo niño patético e inseguro que había intentado fingir que no había escuchado las palabras de su tía mientras ella se quejaba con sus amigas de que se le había impuesto la tarea de criarlo después de la muerte de su hermana, porque nadie más lo quería. Y cómo arruinó la vida de su madre cuando ella quedó embarazada de él, no permitiéndole perseguir sus sueños de la universidad, y cómo Harry fue la única razón por la que su tía no pudo aceptar una lucrativa oferta de trabajo que había recibido. 

La tía Petunia no era una mala mujer. Según todos los estándares, era buena: abnegada y generosa. Tenía sólo veinticinco años cuando lo acogió después de la muerte de su madre a manos de un atracador. La llamaba "tía", era la hermana mayor de su madre, no eran muy cercanas. Ella lo había criado aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Harry apreció los sacrificios que ella había hecho por él, y mostró su agradecimiento hasta el día de hoy, apoyándola económicamente y visitándola en las vacaciones. Le estaba agradecido. Él lo hacía. 

Pero había una razón por la que siempre se sentía emocionalmente agotado después de visitarla. Había una razón por la que siempre había arrastrado a Hermione con él cuando visitaba a la tía Petunia. Tener a su esposa a su lado, su amable, encantadora y sorprendente esposa que lo había elegido, que lo había querido, era lo único que hacía soportables esas visitas. 

No lo suficientemente bueno, Harry. No te estás esforzando lo suficiente. Puedes hacerlo mejor. Esfuérzate más. 

La voz de su tía resonó en su cabeza, las palabras que ella había dicho toda su vida. Nunca del todo satisfecha. Siempre un ceño de desaprobación en su rostro. Y él, el chico que le debía todo, intentando y fracasando en complacerla una y otra vez. Incluso su primer trabajo en Granger Enterprises fue el resultado de los empujones de su tía. No importa lo que hizo, no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Su matrimonio con Hermione era probablemente lo único que su tía había aprobado. 

No había ido a ver a su tía después de su regreso. Sabía que debía hacerlo. La tía Petunia había desperdiciado sus mejores años criándolo, un hijo que nunca había querido. Le debía una visita. La temía, ahora más que nunca. 

Joder, era tan estúpido. Él era un hombre adulto. No debería haber tenido miedo de ver a una mujer pequeña de mediana edad, solo porque nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella.   
Pero con Hermione fuera, ya no tenía nada detrás de lo que esconderse. Seguía siendo tan indeseado e innecesario como hace treinta años. Un hombre que sobrevivió a su utilidad. Un hombre que no debería haber sobrevivido a su esposa. Era ella a quien todos querían de vuelta, no a él. Incluso la tía Petunia le tenía más cariño a Hermione que a él. El regreso de Harry solo les recordó a todos que Hermione estaba muerta mientras él estaba vivo. 

Quizás debería haber muerto con ella. 

Tal vez debería haberse quedado en la isla y dejar que todos pensaran que estaba muerto. 

De repente lo anhelaba, por la pura sencillez de esa vida. Podría haber sido extraño, desordenado y francamente insalubre, pero al menos en la isla no se había sentido insuficiente, innecesario o deseoso. No se había sentido tan inútil. Se había sentido... se había sentido contento. 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Susurró con una risa ronca. 

Necesitaba ayuda si pensaba seriamente que estar varado en la isla era mejor que su vida normal. Quizás se había vuelto loco después de todo. Tal vez todo esto fuera un sueño extraño, y se despertaría en cualquier momento con la mano de Severus pasando por su cabello y el peso pesado y reconfortante de la polla de Severus en su boca. 

Harry se sonrojó. Joder, realmente necesitaba ayuda. No debería añorar la reconfortante sensación de una polla en la boca, qué demonios. ¿Qué tan desordenado fue eso? No era un... No era gay. Él era normal. Lo que había pasado en la isla no importaba. No quería chupar la polla de Severus. No extrañaba chupar la polla de Severus, ni lo extrañaba, punto. La isla lo había jodido. Eso fue todo. 

Este anhelo enfermizo... pasaría. 

Tenía que hacerlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El funeral de Hermione fue un viernes. 

Harry se paró junto a los Granger y miró el ataúd aturdido, tratando de sentir algo más que inquietud e incomodidad. 

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de que el cuerpo de Hermione fuera trasladado de la isla para ser enterrado junto a los otros Granger, pero no había dicho que no cuando la familia de Hermione le pidió su opinión. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse. 

Era simplemente extraño. Se sintió como un fraude entre toda esta gente que lloraba. Se sentía tan culpable por no sentir más dolor. Estaba triste, por supuesto, y la extrañaba, pero ese dolor ahora era más apagado, teñido de afecto y buenos recuerdos. Había tenido tiempo de llorar a su esposa. La había enterrado con sus propias manos hacía diez meses. No se sentía bien tener su funeral nuevamente cuando se sentía tan alejado de ese momento. 

Se alegró de sus gafas de sol oscuras. No necesitaba más miradas de juicio de las que ya tenía. 

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se acabó. 

Harry se alejó apresuradamente, el nudo en su pecho disminuía con cada paso que daba. Dios, ¿por qué no se estaba volviendo más fácil? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse entre otras personas sin sentir que quería saltar de su propia piel? 

—¡Harry! 

Se encogió, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su tía. —¿Sí, tía Petunia? —Dijo, dándose la vuelta de mala gana. 

Su tía lo estaba mirando. 

—Has regresado por dos semanas, pero no te has molestado en visitarme ni una sola vez. ¡Tenía que averiguar sobre tu supervivencia por las noticias! 

—Lo siento, —dijo. —Tenía la intención de visitarte, pero las cosas han estado locas, ya sabes... 

—No, no lo sé, —dijo, su tono mordaz. —Porque ni siquiera te has molestado en llamarme, chico ingrato y desalmado. 

Harry tiró de su cuello, pero encontró que el botón superior de su camisa ya estaba desabrochado. En realidad, no se estaba ahogando. Todo estaba en su cabeza. 

—Lo siento. Lo haré mejor, tía —dijo, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor en busca de una ruta de escape. Cualquier excusa para irse. 

Ninguna se estaba presentando. Nadie parecía interesado en acercarse a él, todos estaban demasiado ocupados ofreciendo sus condolencias a la abuela y al hermano de Hermione. No importa que fuera su marido. 

Harry se tragó el sabor amargo de la boca y dijo: 

—Lo juro, me dejé atrapar por los problemas legales. Te visitaré pronto... 

—Este domingo, —dijo la tía Petunia en un tono que no admitía discusión. 

—Correcto. El domingo, —dijo Harry, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Maldita sea. 

*** 

Después del funeral, Harry fue a una licorería y compró algunas botellas de whisky barato. 

A Hermione le había gustado el vino tinto caro, pero el paladar de Harry no notó ninguna diferencia entre una botella que costaba mil dólares y una que costaba diez. De todos modos, solía comprar bebidas alcohólicas de alta gama, fingiendo que conocía la diferencia. Bueno, ya no tenía a nadie por quien fingir. 

Regresó a su habitación de hotel y se emborrachó tremendamente. 

Al menos esta vez no había nadie para juzgarlo. 

El recuerdo de unos ojos oscuros mirándolo con desaprobación pasó al primer plano de su mente, y fue golpeado por una ola de insoportable y aplastante anhelo. Normalmente alejaba esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos, y trataba de aplastarlos, pero ahora estaba demasiado borracho para eso. 

Recogió su teléfono y abrió Chrome con dedos inestables. 

En su defensa, buscar a Severus fue ridículamente fácil. La información sobre él estaba en todos los artículos sobre su milagrosa supervivencia. 

Severus Snape. Treinta y cuatro años. Propietario de una cadena hotelera bastante popular. 

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Había sospechado que Severus no era un simple propietario de un hotel cuando su familia le había enviado un maldito jet privado, pero esto era un poco divertido. 

Manera de restar importancia al negocio de uno. 

Aparentemente, la familia de Severus vivía cerca de Boston, pero él vivía solo en Nueva York. Su dirección y número de teléfono obviamente no figuraban en ninguna parte, pero no sería difícil averiguarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a uno de los hoteles de Severus y hablar con el gerente para que le diera el número de Severus. Después de todo, todos y su perro ahora sabían que él había sido el compañero sobreviviente del accidente de avión de Severus. Era poco probable que el gerente se negara a dar el número de Severus a la persona con la que había pasado nueve meses viviendo, sobreviviendo. 

Después de buscar el hotel más cercano que pertenecía a Severus, Harry tomó su maleta sin empacar, arrojó las pocas cosas que se había molestado en sacar de ella y llamó a un taxi. 

Mientras estaba de pie frente al hotel de Severus, una astilla de duda se deslizó en su mente aturdida por el alcohol. La sacudió y entró. 

—Me gustaría una habitación, —dijo en recepción. Estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por no arrastrar las palabras. 

—Por supuesto, señor. Su identificación, por favor —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa educada que no enmascaraba la mirada curiosa en sus ojos. Entonces ella lo había reconocido. Teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que su rostro había estado pegado al de su jefe, probablemente no debería haber sido sorprendente. 

Oh, bien. Quizás fue lo mejor. 

Harry le dio su identificación y dijo en voz baja: 

—Tengo otra solicitud. Necesito el número de teléfono de Severus Snape. 

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco. 

—Tendré que preguntarle al gerente, —dijo con voz vacilante. —No le damos la información privada del Sr. Snape a nadie, pero... preguntaré—. Añadió suavemente: —Y lamento su pérdida, Sr. Potter. 

La sincera simpatía en su voz hizo que le doliera el pecho. 

—Gracias, —dijo Harry, aclarándose un poco la garganta. No le gustaba que su vida privada se hubiera vuelto tan pública, pero era lo que era. 

Después de recibir la tarjeta de acceso, se dirigió a su habitación, ya preguntándose si había cometido un error. Tenía la sensación de que su yo sobrio no iba a apreciar esto mañana. 

La habitación era bonita y estaba decorada con buen gusto, pero Harry seguía obsesionado con el hecho de que era el hotel de Severus. Probablemente era jodido y ridículo, pero el mero pensamiento de que todo esto pertenecía a Severus lo hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo aquí. Sí, fue más que ridículo. 

Se desnudó y se dejó caer en la cama. 

El colchón se sintió como una nube suave. Las sábanas olían a limpio y agradable. Él estaba cansado. Tan, tan cansado. Pero el sueño todavía se negaba a acudir a él. Era un problema que había tenido durante semanas, desde... su regreso. Diría que no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche, pero eso sería mentira. Él sabía. 

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, su rostro enterrado en la almohada y su mente vagando al borde del sueño cuando sonó el teléfono junto a la cama.   
Extendiendo la mano, respondió. 

—¿Hola? 

—¿Por qué estás en mi hotel? 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, el corazón le subió a la garganta. 

Era estúpido, pero en realidad no había pensado en lo que iba a decir cuando llamara a Severus. No esperaba que Severus lo llamara. Severus lo estaba llamando. Severus quería hablar con él. 

Harry se encontró sonriendo estúpidamente sobre su almohada. Oye, estaba borracho. La gente borracha podía sonreír sin ninguna razón, ¿verdad? 

—¿Por qué la gente va a un hotel? —Murmuró evasivamente. —Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme. 

—¿Estás borracho? 

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que decía sobre él que había pasado por alto ese tono crítico. Estaba siendo estúpido. Pero, de nuevo, la gente borracha era estúpida. 

—¿Y qué si lo estoy? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras, inseguro de por qué ya no se molestaba en ocultar su estado de ebriedad. 

Podría hacerlo si hacía un esfuerzo, como había hecho cuando habló con la recepcionista. Pero era Severus. Su cuerpo parecía pensar que estaba perfectamente bien actuar ahora como un niño quejumbroso y terco. Era Severus. Severus. Severus lo había visto en su peor momento. 

—Al menos no lo estás negando, —dijo Severus secamente. 

Harry no dijo nada. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando, sus párpados se volvieron más pesados mientras escuchaba la respiración de Severus. Esto se sintió... tan familiar. Inquietantemente reconfortante en su familiaridad. Todo lo que faltaba era un cuerpo duro presionado contra su espalda o mejor aún, una… Se metió el pulgar en la boca e hizo un sonido de satisfacción mientras lo chupaba. 

—Cristo, ¿te estás masturbando? 

Harry se quedó helado. 

—No, —dijo alrededor de su pulgar. 

—Estás mintiendo. 

—No lo hago. 

—Estás haciendo algo. Sé cómo suenas cuando... —Severus se interrumpió, murmurando algo frustrado en voz baja. —Dime. 

El tono exigente de su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Harry. Se sacó el pulgar de la boca y parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba anhelando exactamente. Él se sonrojó. ¿Qué le pasaba, en serio? 

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, —se quejó Harry. —Me acostumbraste a... cosas, y ahora me siento desordenado y nervioso sin... —Sin tu polla en mi boca. Sin tu olor sobre mí. Sin tus brazos a mi alrededor. Sin tu latido contra mi oído. 

Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero incluso borracho, no podía decirlas, sabiendo que se odiaría a sí mismo cuando estuviera sobrio. 

Severus guardó silencio en la línea. 

Harry se preguntó si podría adivinar lo que no estaba diciendo. Se preguntó si Severus se sentía tan desequilibrado como él. Lo dudaba. 

Finalmente, Severus suspiró. 

—Eres un desastre. 

—Enterré a mi esposa hoy, de nuevo. Se me permite ser un desastre. 

Afortunadamente, Severus no dijo que lo lamentaba. Harry no estaba seguro de no romper a llorar si lo hiciera. Le escocían los ojos y su garganta se apretaba. La peor parte era que no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan triste, solo y necesitado de repente cuando no se había sentido así en el funeral. 

—Creo que necesitas un terapeuta, —dijo Severus. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

—Hablo en serio, —dijo Severus, su voz sombría. —Me di cuenta de que empezaste a asociar… ciertas cosas con la comodidad hace un tiempo. Un buen terapeuta debería poder ayudarte. 

Harry se rió. 

—¿Y cómo sugieres que le cuente mi problema a un terapeuta? Por favor, ayúdame a dormir sin una polla en la boca. Te das cuenta de lo humillante que suena, ¿verdad? —Se encogió, ya odiándose a sí mismo por hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación. 

Severus, el idiota, resopló. 

—Estoy seguro de que han escuchado cosas más extrañas. 

Harry se burló y no dijo nada. 

El silencio se prolongó, ambos simplemente respirando en el teléfono como dos bichos raros. Pero no pudo obligarse a colgar. Dios, sentía que se echaría a llorar si Severus le colgaba. 

—Realmente te odio, —susurró, su voz entrecortada. —¿Cómo estás tan bien adaptado mientras yo soy un desastre? 

No hubo respuesta por un tiempo. Una respiración, luego otra. 

Severus dijo con rigidez: 

—No te llamaría en medio de la noche si estuviera bien adaptado. 

—Creo que fue un insulto, pero estoy demasiado borracho para ofenderme—. Harry deseó que fuera cierto. Puede que esté borracho, pero las palabras de Severus apuñalaron algo profundamente dentro de él, apuñalaron y retorcieron. Nadie lo necesitaba. Nadie lo quería. Nadie quería necesitarlo. 

Estuvo bien. Bueno. Tampoco quería necesitar a Severus. 

Severus suspiró. 

—Bebe un poco de agua y vete a dormir, Harry. 

—No me digas qué hacer —dijo, a pesar de que ya se estaba levantando para ir al mini-bar. Abrió una botella de agua y bebió todo lo que pudo sin sentirse mal, con el teléfono todavía pegado a la oreja. Tenía un miedo irracional de que Severus le colgara, y ese miedo se apoderaba de él. Realmente estaba arruinado de la cabeza, ¿no? 

Sintiéndose cansado, Harry volvió a meterse en la cama y se acostó de lado. 

—Ahora duerme. 

—No necesito que me digas eso, —murmuró Harry, solo para ser contrario. No necesito que duermas, quiso decir, pero se sentía como una mentira. Severus hizo un ruido irritado. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías mi número? 

Harry no dijo nada a eso, volviéndose boca abajo y abrazando su almohada. 

—No cuelgues, —ordenó. Suplicó. 

Dios, nunca se había sentido tan patético. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. 

—No lo haré, —dijo Severus al fin. 

Harry exhaló, relajándose un poco. 

Ni siquiera notó quedarse dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La resaca de la mañana siguiente no fue tan mala como la bola de humillación que se había asentado en el estómago de Harry desde que se despertó. Joder, ¿realmente se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para ir a buscar a Severus? ¿Cómo una especie de acosador patético? Ugh. Y luego, básicamente, le había rogado a Severus que no le colgara. Doble ugh. 

—Estúpido, —susurró Harry, mirando al techo de la habitación. 

La habitación del hotel de Severus. Simplemente genial. 

Si la vida pudiera darle una bendición, se habría olvidado de lo que pasó anoche, pero no, recordaba la mortificante conversación telefónica con perfecta claridad, pensó. 

Consideró levantarse e ir a la oficina, pero no era como si lo necesitaran allí. No lo necesitaban en ninguna parte. 

La idea lo hizo sentirse más triste por sí mismo, y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan débil y patético. Se negó a ser tan patético. 

Harry se obligó a levantarse de la cama, darse una ducha y salir. Puede que no lo necesitaran en ninguna parte, pero eso no significaba que debería hundirse en un pozo de depresión. Debería al menos dar un paseo, estar rodeado de otras personas y, con suerte, convertirse en un ser humano funcional en lugar de un… el desastre que era ahora. 

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. 

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba afuera, rodeado de todo el ruido, de toda esa gente, más ansioso se ponía. No sabía que era posible sentirse tan solo en una calle concurrida, pero aparentemente lo era. No, "solo" era la palabra incorrecta. Se sentía como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre de otro planeta, como si no pudiera conectarse con todas estas personas en absoluto. No podía entenderlas, no quería estar cerca de ellas, y cuanto más se quedaba cerca de ellas, más fuerte latía su corazón, su ansiedad aumentaba y se transformaba en pánico. 

Regresó a su habitación de hotel, sintiéndose agotado mentalmente y físicamente tembloroso. Se dejó caer en la cama y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndose derrotado y asustado. 

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había desarrollado algún tipo de agorafobia? No lo hizo... No lo creía. La idea de estar afuera no lo ponía realmente ansioso. Simplemente no le gustaba todo el ruido y la gente y… era demasiado. Dios, la isla realmente lo había jodido, ¿no? 

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza. 

—Entre —dijo con indiferencia. Probablemente era una sirvienta que quería limpiar la habitación. 

No era una sirvienta. 

Era Severus. 

Se sintió como si todo se detuviera, el mundo se detuviera abruptamente. 

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca floja. 

Thud-thud, thud-thud, thud-thud-thud, su corazón latía en su pecho, como si tratara de escapar. 

Severus cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos oscuros sin fondo. 

Harry tuvo que agarrar la colcha con los puños para evitar hacer algo estúpido. Algo estúpido como lanzarse sobre Severus y aferrarse a él como un mono. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry logró, mirándolo. Al menos esperaba estar mirándolo y no mirándolo con avidez. 

Severus arqueó las cejas, su expresión inescrutable contradecía la tensión rígida y apretada en su cuerpo. Parecía que había ganado algo de peso. Se veía bien. Definitivamente más unido de lo que Harry se sentía. Pero, de nuevo, no era un listón muy alto para superar. 

—Este es mi hotel, —dijo Severus. —Y tú fuiste el que vino aquí a buscarme. 

Harry sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro. 

—Pensé que estabas en Nueva York. 

Una emoción cruzó por el rostro de Severus y luego desapareció, demasiado rápido para que Harry la reconociera. 

—Lo estaba, —dijo secamente. 

Harry se humedeció los labios con la lengua, inseguro. 

El silencio cayó entre ellos, cargado de algo terriblemente familiar. Se sintió horrible pero también increíblemente reconfortante. Fácil. 

Para su total disgusto, Harry se sentía más como él mismo de lo que se había sentido en semanas. La inquieta y enloquecedora ansiedad bajo su piel - la sensación de estar equivocado - había desaparecido casi por completo. Solo miró a Severus y todo se sintió bien en el mundo. Pero todavía está demasiado lejos, lo necesito más cerca, ¿por qué está tan lejos? 

Harry apretó la colcha con más fuerza. Joder, si pudiera blanquear su propio cerebro, lo haría. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba? 

—Tal vez necesito un terapeuta, —dijo con una risa ronca. 

La expresión de Severus permaneció amarga e infeliz. No pidió aclaraciones. De hecho, parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, algo levemente irritado en él. Excepto que sus ojos oscuros permanecieron fijos en Harry con una intensidad aterradora. 

—No te cortaste el pelo, —dijo Severus. 

Harry parpadeó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Su corte de pelo, o la falta de él, era lo último que esperaba que comentara Severus. 

Frunciendo el ceño, pasó una mano por su cabello. Realmente era largo ahora, casi tocando su cuello en ondas desordenadas. Probablemente parecía un nido de pájaros. Realmente debería cortarse el pelo. Siempre mantuvo el pelo corto para Hermione. No era que no le hubiera gustado que tuviera el pelo más largo, solo lo hacían parecer más joven, haciendo que la diferencia de edad entre ellos fuera más pronunciada. Harry sabía que había hecho que su esposa se sintiera incómoda y cohibida, de ahí el corte de pelo corto. Pero con Hermione fuera, no se había molestado. El aseo personal había sido lo último en lo que pensaba. 

Harry se puso el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo miró con atención. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? 

Severus se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, lo que atrajo la mirada de Harry hacia... 

Apartó los ojos, sus orejas se calentaron, su boca seca. 

—Estaba en el área, —dijo Severus lacónicamente. 

—Dijiste que estabas en Nueva York, —señaló Harry. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, su expresión oscura, un músculo haciendo tic en su mandíbula. Su mandíbula muy bronceada. Su cuello todavía se veía bronceado contra esa camisa azul claro y... 

Harry bajó los ojos y apretó la colcha con los puños. 

—No te dije el número de mi habitación, —dijo, solo para decir algo. Cualquier cosa. —Me acechaste. 

—Difícilmente es acecho cuando me acechaste primero. 

Harry levantó la mirada de golpe. Miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido. 

—La dirección de tu hotel es información disponible públicamente. No hubo acecho involucrado. 

Severus se enderezó de su encorvamiento contra la puerta, y el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido. Se sentó muy quieto cuando Severus se acercó a él. 

Se detuvo frente a Harry y lo miró. 

—Dejemos la mierda, —dijo en voz baja. Su mano, grande, fuerte, tan familiar, tocó la hebra rizada de la sien de Harry. 

Harry no podía respirar. Solo podía mirar a los ojos negros como la nohe de Severus, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador. 

—¿M-mierdas? —Susurró, casi temblando por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto y no apoyarse en el toque. 

—Casi me rogaste que viniera, —dijo Severus, su expresión medio disgustada, medio hambrienta. —Me necesitas. 

Harry frunció el ceño, su rostro era incómodamente cálido. 

—No más de lo que me necesitas. 

Los labios de Severus se tensaron en una línea, pero no lo negó. 

Él no lo negó. 

—Es un efecto secundario de depender el uno del otro durante nueve meses, —dijo Severus, con irritación entrelazando sus palabras. —Es codependencia. 

Harry asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con él en eso. 

—Pasará, —dijo Severus, su mano enterrada en el cabello de Harry. —Ya tuve una reunión con un terapeuta. Dijo que no es nada incurable. Solo tenemos que volver a aprender a funcionar normalmente y mantener una distancia saludable... 

Severus seguía diciendo algo, pero Harry ya no podía concentrarse. Su mundo entero pareció reducirse a esa mano en su cabello, dedos rastrillando contra su cuero cabelludo, el toque enviando escalofríos de placer a través de su cuerpo. No era suficiente. 

Un gemido salió de sus labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su rostro contra el duro estómago de Severus. La camisa de Severus estaba en el camino y la levantó con dedos temblorosos hasta que su rostro se presionó contra esa piel cálida y gloriosa. Dios. Dios. 

Severus estaba rígido contra él, sus músculos abdominales se contraían contra su cara. Harry frotó su mejilla contra el rastro feliz de Severus, toda la tensión y frustración de las últimas semanas se desangró de él. Él respiraba, por lo que pareció la primera vez en semanas. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Mucho mejor. Se sintió mucho mejor. Se sintió intoxicado. Muy muy bueno. 

—Por el amor de Dios, —Severus soltó sobre él. —Esto es exactamente lo que no deberíamos estar haciendo. 

Pero su mano todavía estaba enterrada en el cabello de Harry y no lo estaba alejando, ni siquiera cuando Harry, borracho, acarició su camino más abajo, mordiendo el bulto debajo de los pantalones de Severus, necesitándolo. 

—Cristo, —exhaló Severus, su mano ya trabajando en su cinturón. —Está bien, supongo que una vez más no hará la diferencia—. Abrió la cremallera de su bragueta y su dura polla saltó fuera de ella, golpeando la cara de Harry. 

Harry la miró con avidez y separó los labios, invitándolo en silencio a entrar. 

Severus gimió y empujó su polla dentro de su boca en un duro empujón. 

Dios sí. 

Todo lo que siguió a eso fue una mancha de placer y necesidad desgarradores. Harry era sólo vagamente consciente de que estaba haciendo sonidos obscenos y gimiendo alrededor de esa polla como un chupapollas hambriento de pollas, pero no podía preocuparse por sí mismo. Se sintió tan bien. 

Harry volvió a sentir algo de conciencia cuando sintió las manos de Severus agarrando su rostro y manteniéndolo quieto mientras le jodía la boca más fuerte. Lo permitió, su cerebro demasiado intoxicado y confuso para pensar. Le encantaba, le encantaba ser utilizado por Severus, le encantaba ser solo una boca cálida para su polla. Se sintió bien. Se sintió necesitado. Esencial. 

Metió la mano en sus pantalones de chándal y comenzó a acariciar su propia polla dolorida, pero apenas podía concentrarse en ella. Todo su enfoque estaba en la familiar polla que le jodía la boca, la forma en que chocaba contra la parte posterior de su garganta, haciéndole sentir un poco de arcadas, lo bien que se sentía tener sus labios extendidos alrededor de la gruesa longitud. Su sabor era tan familiar. Muy bueno. Lo había echado mucho de menos. 

—Espera, —Severus gruñó, sacando su polla de la boca de Harry. 

Harry hizo un ruido de protesta, su cerebro incapaz de comprender nada. Dejó que Severus lo empujara hacia la cama y acomodara sus cuerpos de modo que la cara de Severus estuviera sobre su polla. Jadeó cuando la boca caliente de Severus envolvió su dolorida polla, pero el placer se sintió secundario a su necesidad de chupar la de Severus. Guió la polla de Severus de regreso a su boca, gimiendo de alivio cuando comenzó a joder su boca nuevamente. Esto era todo lo que quería. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Esta polla, su sabor, la forma en que llenaba su boca. 

Cuando Severus llegó, Harry tragó su esperma con avidez pero siguió chupando, hasta que Severus siseó incómodo y se retiró. 

—Muy sensible, —dijo, antes de volver a chupar la polla de Harry. 

Harry enterró su rostro en la entrepierna de Severus, ahogándose en su aroma, la boca de Severus caliente y apretada alrededor de su polla. Dios. Severus le acarició las bolas y Harry se corrió con un gemido ahogado, temblando y jadeando. 

Flotó en la nube del placer-bueno-correcto durante mucho tiempo. Gimió y agarró el brazo de Severus cuando comenzó a alejarse. No te vayas. 

—Está bien, —dijo Severus. 

El colchón se hundió. Severus se tendió junto a él de espaldas. 

Harry inmediatamente rodó sobre él. Severus hizo un ruido molesto pero no lo empujó. 

Tomándolo como un permiso, Harry desabotonó la camisa de Severus y puso su rostro en los pectorales del otro hombre, disfrutando de la familiar sensación del escaso vello en el pecho de Severus haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Su cuerpo se quedó deshuesado, una sensación de cálida satisfacción se extendió a través de él. 

—Sólo esta vez, —murmuró Harry. —Iremos a ver a un terapeuta mañana. 

Severus suspiró, su mano se posó en la espalda de Harry y lo acercó más. 

—Sí. Mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus miró al hombre que dormía sobre su pecho y se preguntó cómo era posible sentirse tan relajado y cómodo cuando claramente había perdido la cabeza. 

Este no había sido el plan. Había llegado al hotel para ver cómo estaba Harry, no para volver a caer en la misma madriguera del conejo. El tipo había sonado como un desastre en el teléfono, y Severus tenía la intención de simplemente ver cómo estaba y luego seguir con su vida. 

Bien, dijo una voz sardónica en el fondo de su mente. Eres tan malo como él, si no peor. 

Pasando una mano por su rostro, Severus suspiró. Sí, quizás. Si era honesto consigo mismo, estar lejos de Harry había sido... frustrante. Estas últimas semanas se había sentido constantemente distraído, su cuerpo estaba lleno de agitación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dormir envuelto alrededor de Harry, demasiado acostumbrado a cuidarlo. Severus había esperado, tenido fe, que con el regreso al mundo normal, sus antiguos hábitos independientes volverían, pero hasta ahora no estaba sucediendo. O tal vez la necesidad de ser necesitado por Harry se había arraigado demasiado en él. 

De cualquier manera, lo que pasó anoche fue un error. Un error que no debería volver a cometer. Mientras no lo volviera a hacer, debería estar bien. Era como dejar de fumar: dejar de fumar por completo no fue fácil, pero mientras no lo convirtiera en un hábito, aún era posible dejar de fumar. 

¿No es lo mismo que te dijiste en la isla? 

Apartando con cuidado el incómodo pensamiento, Severus estudió el rostro dormido de Harry, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó nuevamente lo delgado que estaba. Harry era ahora todo labios y ojos, su rostro casi demacrado. Seguía siendo ridículamente encantador, pero esta delgadez no parecía saludable. No era solo su rostro; definitivamente había perdido mucho peso en general. 

Como si sintiera su mirada, Harry murmuró algo adormilado y se movió. Aquellos ojos grandes y bonitos se abrieron. Esta mañana parecían un bosque profundo. 

Parpadearon ante Severus como una lechuza antes de volver a cerrarse. 

—¿Ya es de mañana? —Murmuró en el pecho de Severus, frotando su mejilla contra ella como un gatito dormido. 

El estómago de Severus se apretó, una sensación extraña retorciéndolo. No era una sensación desagradable, solo inquietante. 

—Sí. Suéltame. Necesito irme. 

Harry se quedó muy quieto por un momento. 

Luego se apartó de él y se sentó. 

Severus también se sentó. 

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. 

—Eres todo piel y huesos, —dijo Severus. —¿Has comido algo? No eras tan delgado en la isla. 

Harry se encogió de hombros vagamente. Podría significar cualquier cosa. 

Cuando Severus siguió mirándolo, Harry dijo: 

—Lo olvido. 

—Te olvidas, —repitió Severus rotundamente. —Te olvidas de comer. 

Harry no lo miró a los ojos. 

Severus suspiró. Recogió el teléfono de la mesita de noche y se puso en contacto con la recepción. 

—Buenos días. Desayuno para dos, por favor. 

Después de un momento de pausa, la recepcionista dijo rápidamente: 

—Por supuesto, Sr. Snape. 

Harry estaba mirando a Severus cuando se volvió hacia él. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Dijo, dos manchas de color apareciendo en sus pómulos. —Ahora van a pensar que... que... 

—¿Que me chupaste la polla y me quedé a pasar la noche? — Severus dijo, muy secamente. 

—No te chupé la polla, —dijo Harry, evitando su mirada mientras se arreglaba la ropa. —No soy gay. 

Severus soltó una carcajada. 

—Por supuesto que no. Te gusta que te follen la boca. Con una polla. 

La mirada fulminante que Harry le lanzó podría haber prendido fuego a alguien. 

—No eres gracioso. 

—No estoy tratando de serlo, —dijo Severus, dirigiéndose al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. 

Cuando regresó, vestido solo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, una criada estaba colocando una bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa. 

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Severus, sus ojos se dispararon de él a Harry, cuyo rostro estaba rojo de nuevo. 

—Buenos días, Sr. Snape —dijo alegremente, como si no hubiera nada extraño en la situación. 

—Buenos días, —dijo Severus. —No hay albornoces en el baño. Asegúrate de que esté corregido. 

La criada se ruborizó. 

—Por supuesto, señor Snape. La única razón por la que no los trajimos fue porque había un letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta desde que el Sr. Potter se mudó. 

Severus asintió. No se molestó en decir que deberían haber traído una bata de baño antes de que un nuevo huésped se registrara en la habitación; ponerla nerviosa no lograría nada. Pero tendría que hablar con el gerente sobre esto. 

Harry le arrojó una camiseta. Severus la atrapó y se la puso. Estaba un poco apretada alrededor de su pecho y hombros, pero nada demasiado incómodo. 

—Puedes irte, Jane —dijo, mirando a la criada cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí. —Que alguien me traiga ropa de mi suite. 

Ella asintió y se fue rápidamente. 

Severus se sentó a la mesa y les sirvió café a los dos. 

—Siéntate. Come. 

Harry frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Primero mordisqueó la comida antes de atacarla repentinamente con voracidad, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Dios, parecía que no había comido en días. Ciertamente lo parecía. 

Severus lo miró comer, tratando de ubicar la extraña sensación que se acurrucó en sus entrañas. No era extraña. Le tomó un momento reconocerla. Era similar a la satisfacción primitiva que obtenía al ver a Harry disfrutar de la comida que cocinaba. Le gustaba alimentar a Harry. Proveer para él. 

Severus se encogió por dentro, miró hacia otro lado y se centró en su propia comida. 

Comieron en silencio. Probablemente debería haber sido incómodo, pero en realidad era lo más cómodo que Severus se había sentido en semanas. Regresar a casa y ver a su familia y amigos por primera vez en casi un año se había sentido bien, por supuesto, pero no había hecho nada para borrar la sensación de inquietud bajo su piel, como si hubiera perdido algo. Ahora ese sentimiento de insatisfacción se había ido. Se sintió completamente a gusto. 

No es que estos sentimientos fueran completamente sorprendentes. Probablemente era natural que le tomara tiempo acostumbrarse a su vida normal. Era de esperar que aún se sintiera más cómodo con la persona que había sido su mundo durante nueve meses. Con el tiempo, estos sentimientos deberían desaparecer. Solo tenía que darle tiempo y dejar de alimentar la codependencia, maldita sea. 

El sonido de un tono de llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry también se sobresaltó antes de tomar su teléfono y mirarlo con algo parecido a la inquietud. 

Severus arqueó las cejas. 

—¿Alguien con quien no quieres hablar? 

El rostro de Harry hizo algo extraño. 

—Es mi tía. Ella me crió. 

No había pasado desapercibido a Severus que no era un no. 

No es de tu maldita incumbencia, se dijo y volvió a mirar la comida. Fingió estar absorto en ella mientras Harry contestaba el teléfono. 

—... no, tía, te juro que no lo olvidé... sé que prometí visitarte hoy, y lo haré, te lo prometo... no tenía idea de que me estabas esperando tan temprano... 

La mujer del otro lado de la línea pareció lanzarse a una diatriba. Harry la escuchó con una mirada resignada y pellizcada en su rostro, sus hombros se tensaron con cada momento. Se veía… pequeño. Harry no era un hombre pequeño, pero en este momento "pequeño" era una buena palabra para describirlo. Él parecía pequeño. Como si algo pudiera romperlo. O algo ya lo había hecho. 

Severus frunció el ceño. 

—Lo siento. Saldré ahora mismo —dijo Harry por último antes de finalizar la llamada. 

Se quedó mirando su teléfono por un momento, con una mirada en blanco en su rostro, antes de ponerse de pie. 

—Tengo que irme, —dijo, sin mirar a Severus. —Le prometí a mi tía que la visitaría hoy, y aparentemente me ha estado esperando durante horas. 

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Severus dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Tienes un auto? ¿Pensé que vivías en Nueva York? 

Severus apartó la mirada. 

—Conduje hasta aquí, —dijo secamente. Harry no necesitaba saber que no podía dormir después de escuchar su voz, pensar en él y obsesionarse. Al principio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conduciendo hacia Boston, y luego ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. O eso se había dicho a sí mismo. 

—Oh, —dijo Harry. —Bien entonces. 

—Ve a darte una ducha y vístete. Harry puso los ojos en blanco con una mirada sufrida. 

—Vete a la mierda. No necesito que me digas qué hacer. Soy capaz de funcionar por mi cuenta, ya sabes. 

—¿Lo eres? —Severus dijo en voz baja. —¿Estás bien, Harry? 

Harry apretó la mandíbula, algo casi frágil en sus ojos. Miró a Severus con incertidumbre y no dijo nada. 

Las manos de Severus se movieron hacia él, pero su imprudente impulso de consuelo fue interrumpido por el golpe en la puerta. Buen momento. 

Severus fue a abrirla y agradeció a la criada por traerle algo de ropa. Dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse sin prisa mientras Harry desaparecía en el baño. 

Estaba revisando sus correos electrónicos en su teléfono cuando Harry finalmente salió del baño, ya vestido. Se quedó quieto, mirando a Severus con una expresión extraña en su rostro. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Severus. 

Harry negó con la cabeza y se frotó la nuca. 

—Nada, —dijo, sus labios se torcieron en algo que no era una sonrisa. —Todavía no estoy acostumbrado a que estés todo... 

—¿Vestido? —Severus dijo con un bufido. 

—Sí, —dijo Harry, riendo un poco. —Realmente me está desconcertando. 

Salieron juntos de la habitación. 

Severus ignoró las miradas curiosas que los seguían a todas partes, obligándose a relajarse. Después de la soledad de la isla, todavía estaba luchando por adaptarse a tener tanta gente mirándolo todo el tiempo. Una mirada de reojo a Harry confirmó que al otro hombre le estaba yendo mucho peor: había tanta tensión en la forma en que Harry se comportaba que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, sus ojos mirando nerviosamente alrededor. 

Severus frunció el ceño y puso una mano en la espalda de Harry. Casi había esperado que Harry se alejara de él con nerviosismo, pero en cambio, algo de la tensión pareció desangrarse del cuerpo de Harry. Harry se acercó a él, caminando tan cerca que sus hombros chocaron. 

El ceño de Severus se profundizó. Miró la mano de Harry. Sus dedos apretaban y aflojaban. 

Fue un alivio llegar finalmente al auto. 

Harry se hundió en el asiento del pasajero y se pasó una mano por la cara con un suspiro. 

—Joder. 

Joder de hecho. Severus no había pensado que fuera tan malo. 

Encendió el auto, considerando cómo abordar el tema mientras Harry ingresaba la dirección de su tía en su GPS. 

—Toda esta gente... a veces parece demasiado, ¿no? —Dijo al fin. 

—No seas condescendiente, —dijo Harry sin mucho calor en su voz. 

—No estoy siendo condescendiente. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? 

Harry le lanzó una mirada amarga, frunciendo los labios carnosos. 

Severus fijó su mirada en la carretera. 

—No eres un desastre, —dijo Harry. —No como yo. 

—Yo también me siento incómodo con la gente. 

—Pero no es tan difícil para ti, —dijo Harry. 

—No, no lo es. 

—¿Por qué? —Harry dijo, su voz llena de desconcierto y miseria. 

Severus tuvo que elegir sus palabras con cuidado. 

—Tengo la impresión de que siempre confiaste en tu esposa para ser una presencia constante para ti. Tu roca. Confiaste mucho en su apoyo. ¿Es eso correcto? 

Harry no respondió de inmediato. 

—Tal vez, —dijo al fin. 

—Y luego en la isla... —Severus se calló, sin saber cómo decirlo de una manera que no lo ofendiera. 

Harry resopló. 

—Te usé como mi manta de confort. 

Sonriendo con ironía, Severus dijo: 

—Más bien un osito de peluche o un chupete. 

—Tal vez, —dijo Harry con una risa incómoda. —¿Y qué? Llega al punto. 

—Mi punto es que parece que estás acostumbrado a que alguien te castigue. No te va bien sin ello. Combinado con el problema de adaptarse al mundo real, es comprensible que lo estés pasando mal. 

Harry no dijo nada y volvió la cara para mirar por la ventana. 

Severus reprimió un suspiro. 

Permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje. 

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a una bonita y pintoresca casa en los suburbios, Harry no se movió para salir del auto. Estaba mirando la casa con una expresión extraña, su rostro pálido y sus manos jugueteando con su cinturón de seguridad. 

—Es esa, ¿verdad? —Dijo Severus. 

Harry asintió rígidamente, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió lentamente del auto. Dio unos pasos antes de volver a congelarse. 

Severus frunció el ceño y también salió del auto. 

Al darle la vuelta, tocó el hombro de Harry. 

—¿Qué... 

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo agarró por la camisa. 

—Yo-yo necesito- No te vayas. —Se sonrojó, una expresión de frustración y mortificación apareció en su rostro, pero sus ojos verdes permanecieron abiertos y suplicantes. 

Maldito infierno. 

—Está bien, —dijo, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de Harry y obligándolas con cuidado a relajar el agarre de su camisa. Después de eso, frotó los nudillos de Harry y los apretó, mirando los ojos vidriosos del otro hombre. 

Cristo. 

Severus apretó la mandíbula, sus bóxers de repente estaban demasiado apretados. Fijando su mente en las cosas más repugnantes que podía pensar, Severus guió a Harry hacia la puerta principal con una mano firme en su espalda, ignorando la voz en el fondo de su mente que seguía diciendo: ¿qué estás haciendo? 

La mujer que abrió la puerta no se parecía mucho a su sobrino. Ella era baja y pálida donde Harry era alto y en forma, su cabello oscuro era lo único que tenían en común. 

Ya estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando abrió la puerta, y su ceño solo se hizo más profundo cuando vio a Severus. Sus labios se fruncieron brevemente antes de estirarse en una sonrisa educada. 

—Buenos días. No esperaba que Harry trajera un invitado. Debes ser Severus, ¿verdad? 

Severus sonrió amablemente y la involucró en una pequeña charla sin sentido, mientras la observaba a ella y a su sobrino. 

Harry apenas parecía capaz de mirarla directamente. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de tensión que era doloroso mirarlo. 

Parecía estar dividido entre quedarse cerca de Severus y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. 

Severus no tardó en adivinar por qué. Aunque la mujer fue indefectiblemente cortés, pronto se hizo evidente que no aprobaba la asociación de su sobrino con él. Y dado que Severus era virtualmente un extraño para ella, solo había una cosa que podía desaprobar: su sexualidad no era exactamente un secreto. Ahora, algunas cosas sobre Harry estaban empezando a tener mucho sentido. 

La conversación sobre la mesa del té fue terriblemente incómoda. Harry apenas habló además de —Sí, tía— y —No, tía— mientras que Petunia dio a conocer sus opiniones sobre una amplia variedad de temas que iban desde el "cabello desastroso" de su sobrino hasta su estado de desempleo. 

—Debes recuperar tu empresa, —dijo bruscamente. —Es absolutamente necesario. ¡Esas personas, los Granger, no tenían derecho a quitarte tu empresa y dársela a otra persona! Has trabajado por ella durante años y ahora eres dueño del diez por ciento de la empresa, ahora que tu esposa se ha ido. No puedes dejar que te echen como una cosa inútil... 

—Sí, tía —dijo Harry, pareciendo que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. 

Y así siguió y siguió. 

Para cuando terminaron su té, Severus estaba muy cerca de estrangular a esa mujer. La peor parte era que parecía tener buenas intenciones, pero su actitud autoritaria era insoportable. Severus no podía imaginarse crecer bajo el cuidado de la mujer. 

Joder, realmente explicaba mucho sobre Harry. Maldita sea. 

Aunque Petunia casi ignoró a Severus, su disgusto por su presencia en su casa era obvio. Severus nunca pudo soportar a gente como ella: gente que se consideraba demasiado educada para ser abiertamente homofóbica pero que trataba a los homosexuales con un desdén apenas oculto. No era de extrañar que Harry hubiera sido tan intolerante: el tipo ansiaba tanto la aprobación y los elogios, que probablemente había suprimido inconscientemente cualquier inclinación "anormal" solo para complacer a esta mujer, y luego compensó en exceso. 

Eso cabreó a Severus. Deseaba haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad para decir que no cuando Harry le pidió que se quedara. Deseaba haber permanecido ajeno a esto. Deseaba… Joder, deseaba haber tenido algo de autocontrol y haberse quedado en Nueva York en lugar de correr aquí solo porque Harry había sonado molesto por teléfono. Maldita sea todo. 

A veces, la ignorancia era una bendición. Ya era bastante malo que no tuviera autocontrol cuando se trataba de Harry y no pudiera mantenerlo en sus pantalones. Además de eso, no necesitaba sentir pena por él. O ser protector de él. 

Pero no importa lo que Severus se dijera a sí mismo, lo sintió. Cuanto más miraba a Petunia y a su sobrino, más difícil era mantener la boca cerrada y no molestarla para que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. No le gustaba lo pequeño que se veía Harry en esta casa. No le gustaba la forma en que sus hombros estaban encorvados a la defensiva, la forma en que su confianza parecía desaparecer por completo cuanto más tiempo estaban allí. Frotó a Severus de la manera incorrecta, hizo que quisiera ponerse entre Harry y esta mujer y gruñir. Era puro instinto, no importaba lo   
ridículo y extraño que fuera, un instinto que se estaba volviendo más difícil de reprimir con cada minuto. 

Finalmente, se puso de pie y dijo lacónicamente: 

—Gracias por el té, pero deberíamos irnos—. Agarró la muñeca de Harry y lo puso de pie, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa y los ojos abiertos que Harry le lanzó. 

Petunia miró a Severus por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus labios se aplanaron en una línea. 

—¿Nosotros? A decir verdad, estoy un poco perdida. No estoy segura de por qué tú y mi sobrino todavía se asocian, Severus. Tengo entendido fueron obligados a convivir en la isla para poder sobrevivir, pero seguramente continuar con esa asociación es… desaconsejable. Harry necesita seguir adelante con su vida, dejar la isla en el pasado. 

Severus le sonrió, consciente de que no era una sonrisa muy agradable. Probablemente parecía un poco salvaje. No le importaba; estaba demasiado cabreado para importarle que estuviera siendo grosero. No importaba que él mismo hubiera llegado a conclusiones similares, que necesitaba mantener su distancia del desorden de un ser humano que era Harry, estaba demasiado molesto ahora para estar de acuerdo con esta mujer en algo. 

—Nos hicimos cercanos en la isla, —dijo, sintiendo un perverso placer al verla fruncir el ceño con disgusto. —Después de vivir en los bolsillos del otro durante tanto tiempo, me temo que ahora ni siquiera puedo dormir sin que él babee por todo mi pecho. 

Petunia se sonrojó, luego palideció y le lanzó a su sobrino una mirada de horror. 

El rostro de Harry estaba rojo como un tomate. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir nada, su mirada con los ojos abiertos era incapaz de encontrarse con la de su tía. Por un momento, Severus sintió una punzada de culpa, pero no era como si estuviera admitiendo algo obsceno. Petunia probablemente se reiría de sus palabras si él no fuera gay. Era su propio fanatismo lo que la hacía asumir que los hombres homosexuales eran incapaces de tener amistad y afecto. Y obviamente pensó que Harry no debería haber dejado que un hombre gay se le acercara. 

—Vamos, —dijo Severus, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Harry y conduciéndolo hacia la puerta. 

Harry no se resistió, se limitó a murmurar un adiós a su tía. Ella no dijo nada. 

Tan pronto como estuvieron afuera, fue como si Harry fuera una persona completamente diferente. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Severus. 

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? 

Los labios de Severus se crisparon. Prefería mucho a ese Harry al felpudo en el que se había convertido con su tía. Él se encogió de hombros. 

—¿Qué? Simplemente le dije la verdad. ¿O se suponía que era un secreto? Babeaste en mi pecho. 

Harry resopló, frunciendo los labios, antes de pisar fuerte hacia el auto de Severus. 

Severus lo siguió a un ritmo más tranquilo, sintiéndose más divertido de lo que requería la situación. Cristo, ¿de verdad había extrañado estos ataques de siseo? ¿Era esto... cariño? ¿Afecto? 

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, Severus se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Dijo, sin mirar a Harry: 

—Fue idea tuya. No tenía ninguna intención de conocer a tu intolerante tía. Casi me suplicaste que fuera contigo. 

—No lo hice, —dijo Harry, sonando un poco ahogado. —No te lo supliqué. No te necesito. 

Los labios de Severus se tensaron. Se quedó mirando el auto delante de ellos. 

—Negarlo es un poco inútil cuando todas las pruebas apuntan a lo contrario. 

—¡Eres un arrogante, engreído! Nadie te obligó a quedarte y hacer que pareciera que somos mejores amigos o... o algo peor. 

—O peor, —dijo Severus rotundamente. —¿Será realmente el fin del mundo si descubre que eres bisexual? 

Había esperado una negación inmediata, pero no llegó. 

La luz se puso roja y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo. 

Harry se miraba las manos con el ceño fruncido y un mechon caía sobre sus ojos. 

—¿Sin objeciones? —Dijo Severus. 

—De verdad piensas…? —Harry miró hacia arriba. —¿De verdad crees que soy bi? 

Severus volvió a mirar a la carretera. 

—Sé que te gustaba fingir que te estaba obligando a chuparme la polla, pero ¿seguro que todavía piensas eso? 

Cuando el silencio fue la única respuesta, Severus se rió entre dientes con dureza. 

—Está bien, no es de mi incumbencia. No eres de mi incumbencia—. Tal vez si lo repitiera con suficiente frecuencia, finalmente podría comenzar a actuar como tal. Dios, no podía esperar. 

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, espeso con algo pesado y cargado. 

Empezó a llover. 

Las manos de Severus se apretaron en el volante. 

—¿De vuelta al hotel? —Dijo, su voz más áspera de lo que pretendía. 

—No, —dijo Harry después de un momento. —Necesito volver a aprender a estar cerca de otras personas. Solo... déjame en algún lugar con mucha gente. 

Severus hizo lo que le dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de decirle que estaba lloviendo y que se iba a empapar. No era el cuidador de Harry. El tipo era un hombre adulto. Podría sobrevivir unas horas por su cuenta. 

No miró a Harry cuando salió del auto. 

Pero fue una lucha apartar su mirada de la figura solitaria en el espejo retrovisor. Harry se veía tan pequeño y delgado, parado allí con los brazos cruzados defensivamente sobre el pecho, la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados. 

Cada uno de sus instintos le gritaba para salir del auto, agarrar a Harry y decirle que, por supuesto, él era asunto de Severus. Solo suyo. 

Severus maldijo en voz baja y se alejó, los neumáticos chirriaron contra el asfalto. 

La lluvia se hizo más intensa, al igual que la bola de ansiedad en su estómago.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus pasó la tarde revisando sus cuentas con el gerente de su hotel, sin pensar en Harry. 

Realmente no era asunto de Severus. Un tipo "heterosexual" reprimido que estaba tan profundamente en la negación que ni siquiera podía admitir que quería a Severus debía ser evitado como la plaga. Nunca saldría nada de eso. No eran nada el uno para el otro. No tenía por qué preocuparse de que Harry pudiera haber tenido un ataque de pánico en alguna parte o que pudiera tener frío después de caminar bajo la lluvia durante horas, o estar molesto y necesitado de consuelo... 

Sí, buen trabajo sin pensar en él. 

Severus estaba de muy mal humor cuando regresó a su habitación esa noche. Se dio una larga ducha y se masturbó sin pensar en nada ni en nadie en particular, pero no ayudó. Todavía se sentía agitado. 

El golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió y no lo hizo. 

Vestido solo con sus bóxers, Severus fue a abrirla. 

Harry estaba al otro lado. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, sus hombros estaban tan tensos que Severus podía sentir la tensión en ellos en su propia piel. 

Ni siquiera parpadeó al ver a Severus casi desnudo, pero, de nuevo, estaba acostumbrado. 

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. 

Severus probablemente debería haber dicho algo. 

Probablemente debería haberle dicho a Harry que se fuera a la mierda. Al menos debería haberle preguntado a Harry qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo. 

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas. 

Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Harry entrara en la habitación. 

Harry lo hizo. 

Severus cerró la puerta, echó el cerrojo y se acercó a la cama. Se estiró de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Harry apagó las luces. Se oyó el sonido de la ropa que se quitaba y luego el colchón se hundió. 

Un cuerpo cálido y familiar se acurrucó encima de él, piel contra piel. Harry presionó su rostro entre los pectorales de Severus y respiró profundo y tembloroso. 

—Abrázame, —susurró. 

Severus abrió los ojos y miró al techo oscuro. Y luego levantó los brazos y envolvió a Harry con ellos. 

Un pequeño sonido salió de la boca de Harry. Un gemido. 

—Más apretado. 

Severus apretó los brazos, sus cuerpos se presionaron uno contra el otro, piel con piel, con tanta fuerza que no había ni un pelo entre ellos. Era una bendición. Era una tortura. Era todo lo que había echado de menos y deseado estas últimas semanas. Más que el sexo, la cercanía. La rectitud. La exquisita intimidad de tener a esta persona en sus brazos y sentirse en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Dos piezas de un rompecabezas que nunca debieron encajar y, sin embargo, de alguna manera habían aprendido a hacerlo y ahora no podían desaprenderlo. 

—Odio esto, —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa. 

—Lo sé, —dijo Severus. —Yo también. 

Lo decía en serio. Odiaba lo bien que se sentía: sostener este desastre de ser humano, este tipo que era un desastre total, que era intolerante y más que reprimido pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable, solitario y hambriento de afecto y aprobación. 

—Es como una maldita enfermedad, —dijo Harry en su pecho, apenas audible. —Algo vacío y mal dentro de mí. Me siento como un río sin agua. El mundo se siente tan mal sin ti, y eres lo único que me hace sentir completo. 

Cristo. 

Severus se mordió el interior de la mejilla, su polla estaba tan dura que era incómodo. Nada de las palabras de Harry debería haber sido excitante. Nada. 

—Y sin embargo, ni siquiera puedes admitir que me quieres, —dijo Severus con brusquedad. 

Silencio. 

Severus exhaló un suspiro. 

—Deberías irte. —Era consciente de lo poco sincera que sonaba su voz. Probablemente no fue para nada convincente, considerando que sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor del otro hombre, y su cuerpo estaba rígido por el esfuerzo de no tocar a Harry por todas partes. Joder, lo deseaba. Quería voltear a Harry sobre su espalda y golpear este lío exasperante y confuso de un hombre en el colchón, joder a Harry con su polla hasta que Harry pudiera sentirlo contra su puto corazón. Nunca había querido joder, poseer a nadie más. Nunca había sentido que explotaría si no metía su polla en alguien y lo marcaba desde adentro. 

¿Pero por qué no debería hacerlo? Tal vez debería simplemente joder con Harry. Quizás eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacarlo de su sistema. 

No importa cuánto trató Severus de deshacerse de la idea, se negó a desaparecer. ¿Qué tenían que perder realmente? Sólo una vez. Podrían hacerlo solo una vez. 

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, movió las manos hacia abajo, deslizándolas bajo la cintura de los bóxers de Harry. Harry ni siquiera se tensó, lo que probablemente decía mucho de lo acostumbrados que estaban a tocarse, pero joder, el mero hecho de que este tipo supuestamente heterosexual lo necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera sentir las manos de Severus en su culo le molestaba todo... era como una droga embriagadora. El peor tipo de droga. 

Severus nunca se había considerado un hombre posesivo. Siempre había pensado que la posesividad no pertenecía al mundo moderno. Pero esta sumisión, la forma en que Harry permitió que Severus lo tocara donde quisiera, sacó a relucir instintos primitivos que eran más apropiados para un hombre de las cavernas. Mío, susurraron como veneno en su mente. Mío, mío, mío. 

Las mejillas de Harry eran suaves como la seda y del tamaño adecuado, regordetas pero firmes. Severus las amasó con avidez durante un rato, disfrutando de la forma en que se sentían en sus manos, la forma en que Harry le permitió esto sin ninguna protesta. 

Finalmente, Severus se acercó a la mesa de noche y sacó el lubricante del cajón. 

Harry se tensó solo cuando Severus presionó un dedo entre sus mejillas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—¿No es obvio? —Severus dijo, masajeando su agujero con los dedos. 

Harry estaba temblando, tenso, pero todavía no se alejaba. 

—No lo estás, no me estás jodiendo, —dijo, pero no parecía tan seguro. —Detente. 

Severus lo ignoró, sabiendo cómo iba. Si Harry realmente quería que se detuviera, usaría su palabra de seguridad. 

Metió un dedo en el estrecho agujero y Harry inhaló bruscamente. 

—N-no, —tartamudeó. —No. 

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir tu palabra segura: funeral, —dijo Severus. —Y me detendré. Pero tu “no” y tu “detente” no significan una mierda. Ambos lo sabemos. 

—No, —dijo Harry. —Detente... no... ah... 

—Te gusta esto, —dijo Severus, deslizando otro dedo dentro de él. Encontró la próstata de Harry y la acarició, provocando gemidos ahogados del chico en su pecho. —Dilo. 

—No soy... ah... 

—¿No eres gay? —Severus dijo, moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de él. Dios, estaba tan jodidamente apretado. —Entonces di la palabra y me detendré. Sacaré mis dedos y podemos fingir que odiaste esto. O… 

Harry guardó silencio, pero su silencio fue tenso, inquisitivo. 

—O puedo ponerte boca arriba y joderte con mi polla, —dijo Severus con voz ronca, apuñalando con los dedos la próstata de Harry. Harry se estremeció. Severus sonrió y masajeó el bulto con movimientos circulares. Harry dejó escapar un largo gemido, moviendo las caderas involuntariamente. 

Severus puso su mano libre en la espalda baja de Harry, presionando sus estómagos desnudos juntos. 

—Imagínate, Harry —dijo, su voz tan profunda y ronca que ni siquiera sonaba como la suya. —Dijiste que soy lo único que te hace sentir completo. Imagínate tenerme físicamente dentro de ti también. Se sentirá tan bien. Mi polla moviéndose dentro de ti. Mi venida llenando tu estómago. Yo, en ti. Tan profundo que no hay nada entre nosotros. 

Harry hizo un pequeño ruido y negó con la cabeza, pero sus caderas seguían moviéndose, empujando hacia atrás en los dedos de Severus como por su propia voluntad. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban tocando el pecho de Severus antes de aferrarse a su pezón. 

Gimiendo, Severus empujó el dedo anular, estirando el estrecho y cálido pasaje que envolvía sus dedos resbaladizos como un guante. Joder, le dolía la polla, ansiosa por reemplazar sus dedos. 

Incapaz de esperar más, Severus los hizo rodar, empujando a Harry debajo de él. 

Harry hizo un sonido desesperado cuando los dedos de Severus se deslizaron fuera de él, pero Severus ya estaba presionando la cabeza de su polla contra el agujero resbaladizo. En el fondo de su mente, los últimos vestigios de su racionalidad intentaron recordarle cosas como los condones, pero no pudo detenerse. Él quería. Sentía que explotaría si no metía su polla en este hombre ahora mismo. 

Así que empujó hacia adentro de un solo golpe y ambos gimieron. Harry estaba tan apretado que era casi doloroso, pero Dios, se sentía tan bien, como si finalmente hubiera alcanzado la meta de su vida, el alivio tan inmenso que Severus casi llegó en el acto. 

—Estúpido, —exhaló Harry, su cuerpo tenso debajo de él. — ¿No podrías hacerlo más lento? 

No, no podía. Había estado queriendo esto durante meses. 

Severus se obligó a abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando la mancha oscura que era Harry. De repente deseó poder ver cómo se veía ahora, extendido debajo de él, lleno de su polla. 

Pero quizás era bueno que no pudiera verlo. Ya era bastante malo que dejara que su polla pensara por él de nuevo. Saber cómo se veía Harry en su polla era una imagen sin la que preferiría vivir. 

Severus volvió a cerrar los ojos y empezó a empujar. Solo necesitaba terminar de una vez. Cuanto antes se corriera, antes sacaría a este tipo de debajo de su piel. 

Empujó y empujó y empujó, sus dedos se clavaron en los huesos de la cadera de Harry, manteniéndolo quieto mientras disfrutaba. El otro hombre estaba callado al principio, o al menos intentaba estarlo, pero pronto los ocasionales gemidos y jadeos se convirtieron en continuos gemidos que se hicieron progresivamente más fuertes. Joder, era una puta por eso, sus caderas giraban sobre la polla de Severus como si hubiera nacido para eso. Y la parte exasperante era que Harry todavía estaba tratando de fingir que no estaba amando esto. 

—¡Detente, ah, no, ah, joder! 

Severus se volvió absolutamente loco con una mezcla de deseo y rabia. Empujó a Harry sobre sus manos y rodillas y se estrelló contra él. Harry gimió, levantando su trasero más alto, empujando su polla hacia atrás. 

—¿Todavía quieres que me detenga? —Gruñó al oído de Harry, jodiéndolo por detrás, fuerte y rápido. 

—Sí, ah, no, no lo hagas, más fuerte. 

Severus lo mordió en el hombro y lo jodió más fuerte. La cama chirriaba debajo de ellos, la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared, los ruidos que dejaban sus bocas completamente inhumanos ahora. 

Como animales en celo juntos, para saciar sus instintos, una necesidad primitiva que no se podia negar. 

Severus no tenía idea de cuánto duró. Solo fue vagamente consciente de que Harry se venía primero, sin tocarse, solo de su polla, y joder, el mero pensamiento era como un poderoso afrodisíaco, y Severus también lo hizo con un fuerte gemido que habría sido vergonzoso en cualquier otra circunstancia. 

Cayó encima de Harry, hundiendo el rostro en la nuca húmeda. Respiró hondo. Mío. Era una bendición. Nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida. 

Se quedó dormido, todavía enterrado dentro de él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se filtraban a través de las cortinas. 

Harry los miró sin verlos. 

Tenía un brazo pesado envuelto alrededor de su cintura. 

Había un firme cuerpo masculino detrás de él, apretado contra su espalda. Un aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas en la piel sensible de la nuca. 

Todo le resultaba tan familiar y, que Dios le ayude, reconfortante. Harry se había despertado hacía media hora, pero aún no había logrado forzarse a sí mismo para soltarse de los brazos de Severus. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía cantar de alegría, su cuerpo traidor se negaba a separarse de su otra mitad. Su otra mitad. Jesús jodido Cristo. Sus propios pensamientos lo asustaron. Aunque sus pensamientos aún no eran tan extraños como el hecho de que había dejado que otro hombre le metiera la polla en el culo y lo hiciera correrse tan fuerte que se desmayó y durmió como el proverbial bebé. 

La polla de Severus todavía estaba en su culo. Y estaba dura de nuevo. 

Tenía la erección de otro hombre en su culo. 

El cerebro de Harry seguía concentrado en eso, la histeria burbujeaba en su pecho. Racionalmente, sabía que no había mucha diferencia entre ser jodido por la boca y ser jodido por el culo; ambos actos deberían haber sido igualmente incorrectos, y sin embargo… Tomarlo por el culo parecía más… definitivo. Más castrante. Harry podría explicar su necesidad de chupar la polla de Severus con una necesidad de consuelo, con algún tipo de extraño síndrome de Estocolmo, pero esto... Esto era mucho peor. No había permitido que Severus lo jodiera ni siquiera en la isla. 

Ahora no tenía excusa alguna. 

Debería levantarse de la cama antes de que Severus se despertara y tuviera la idea equivocada de que a Harry le había gustado lo que le había hecho. 

¿La idea equivocada? Dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente con sarcasmo. ¿Como si no estuvieras gimiendo como una puta cuando te jodió? 

Harry se sonrojó. Solo recordarlo le hizo temblar. Harry miró hacia abajo a su erección traicionera en atención y cuidadosamente trató de salir de los brazos de Severus. Pero todos sus retorcimientos solo lograron presionar la polla de Severus aún más profundamente en él, chocando contra su próstata. Harry gimió y hundió la cara en la almohada para amortiguar el ruido. ¡Mierda! 

Severus murmuró algo en sueños y los puso boca abajo. Dejó de moverse de nuevo y su respiración se estabilizó, excepto que ahora Harry estaba completamente inmovilizado debajo de su cuerpo, su agujero clavado con la polla dura de Severus. 

Dios. 

Su polla traidora pareció volverse más dura, la excitación y el placer se extendieron por su cuerpo en cálidas olas. La sensación de estar bajo el cuerpo firme y pesado de Severus, incapaz de moverse y completamente indefenso, le estaba haciendo algo extraño. Se sentía tan dolorosamente bien, estar bloqueado del resto del mundo por la masa de Severus, tenerlo sobre él y alrededor de él, como si los dos fueran lo único que existía. Y tener a Severus dentro de él, en el nivel más profundo que uno podría tener a un hombre, fue... le hizo cosas. Alimentó la cosa necesitada y hambrienta dentro de él. Quería más. 

¿Cuándo te convertiste en una puta de pollas? 

Harry se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado, confundido e irritado consigo mismo, pero joder, se sentía tan bien. Tener una polla en el culo no tenía por qué sentirse tan bien. Un hombre no debería querer ser Tomado por otro hombre. Estaba mal. No debería querer esto. Fue tan malditamente patético. Severus estaba dormido, por el amor de Dios. Harry no debería querer mover las caderas y joderse con esa polla gorda, excepto que era exactamente lo que quería. La vergüenza se apoderó de él. Era como si Severus hubiera despertado a una criatura insaciable dentro de él, una que solo quería más, más y más. 

Severus murmuró algo en sueños, y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar superficialmente. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tragando un gemido. Debería detener a Severus. Debería empujarlo. Él debería- Gimió en la almohada mientras el ritmo de Severus aumentaba. Dios, realmente era una puta de pollas. Solo podía esperar que Severus no se despertara. No podría mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Buenos días, —dijo Severus en su oído, su voz ronca por el sueño. 

Harry deseaba que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. No dijo nada, esperando que Severus pensara que estaba dormido. Con un suave bufido, Severus siguió moviéndose. Empujando. 

—Sé que no estás dormido, —dijo, acariciando el lado de la cara de Harry, sus caderas moviéndose más rápido, los obscenos golpes de piel contra piel llenando la habitación. — 

Puedes dejar de fingir ahora. 

Harry permaneció callado, mordiendo la almohada para amortiguar cualquier ruido. 

Severus, el idiota, tuvo el descaro de reír. 

—Puedo ver lo rojas que están tus orejas, —dijo en tono de conversación, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. —Te estás sonrojando, Harry. 

El pecho de Harry se sentía raro, lleno y cálido, y algo más. Afortunadamente, el siguiente empujón de Severus desvió su atención de nuevo a la polla en su culo. Frotó contra ese punto en él de nuevo, y Harry no pudo tragarse su gemido esta vez. 

Severus se quedó quieto. 

—No, —se quejó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. 

—Pídelo, —dijo Severus en su oído. —No voy a jugar hoy. Tendrás que pedirlo esta vez. O no te daré mi polla. 

—Te odio, —gruñó Harry, temblando de impaciencia. Dios, quería que Severus se moviera. Quería empujar. Quería ser jodido. 

—Estoy esperando, Harry, —dijo Severus mordiendo la parte posterior de su cuello, sus caderas exasperantemente quietas. — Di "jódeme". Es fácil. Sabes que quieres. 

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a la cabecera. 

—No lo haré. 

—Está bien, —dijo Severus, comenzando a retirarse. 

—No, —dijo Harry. Respiró temblorosamente. —Te necesito. 

Severus se estremeció. 

—No estás jugando limpio, maldita sea. 

Harry sonrió un poco. No era un idiota. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Severus cuando lo decía. 

—Te necesito, —susurró de nuevo, apretando la polla en él. — Te necesito. 

Con un gruñido, Severus se soltó. Volvió a joderlo, fuerte y rápido. 

Harry ya no pudo detener sus gemidos. El colchón estaba rebotando con la fuerza de los empujes de Severus, y la polla que se movía en él se sentía tan increíblemente bien que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Harry. Su ah, ah, ah se volvió tan vergonzosamente ruidoso que solo podía esperar que las paredes estuvieran insonorizadas. 

Le Tomó sólo unos minutos correrse, temblando y gimiendo. Yacía, sin huesos y abrumado, en un charco de su propio esperma, mientras Severus buscaba su orgasmo. 

Cuando terminó, Harry hizo rodar a Severus sobre su espalda y se tumbó encima de él en su posición favorita, poniendo su cabeza sobre el corazón de Severus. 

Los brazos de Severus se envolvieron alrededor de él, y Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa contra el pecho de Severus. 

No tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse. 

Se sintió perfecto. Todo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El día pasó en un borrón de sexo y Severus, Severus, Severus. 

Dormían, jodían, dormitaban y luego volvían a joder. Harry se sintió elevado, sus sentidos sobreestimulados, su cuerpo un nervio crudo de placer. Se sintió como un sueño. Se sintió como un descenso a la locura. Como caer en un océano y ahogarse voluntariamente. 

Se quedó dormido en algún momento, agotado y saciado. 

Soñó con el accidente de avión. 

Soñó con gritos, miedo y la sensación de total impotencia. 

Soñó con sacudir el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione, rogándole que se despertara. ¿Por qué no se despertaría? Una parte de él se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, que ya había tenido esta pesadilla innumerables veces. Hermione no se despertaba porque estaba muerta. Severus le diría eso en un momento. 

Pero Severus permaneció callado esta vez. 

Confundido, se alejó de Hermione y se tambaleó hacia atrás en estado de shock. Severus todavía estaba en su asiento, su cuello en un ángulo antinatural. Sus ojos oscuros estaban en blanco. Sin vida. 

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, un grito atrapado en su garganta. 

Su corazón latía erráticamente, miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía. 

El pánico salvaje se apoderó de él. 

Se tambaleó fuera de la cama, mirando a su alrededor aturdido. ¿Dónde estaba él? 

La puerta. 

Agarró la manija de la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación. Las luces brillantes del pasillo lo cegaron por un momento. 

Cuando su mirada se centró, cayó sobre el hombre alto cercano. El hombre estaba de espaldas a él, pero Harry lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. 

Su alivio fue tan fuerte que casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Debe haber hecho algo de ruido, porque Severus se dio la vuelta y se congeló. 

El cerebro agotado por el sueño de Harry tardó un momento en comprender por qué. Severus no estaba solo. Había estado hablando con dos hombres, uno de los cuales Harry reconoció vagamente como el gerente del hotel. Todos iban elegantemente vestidos, mientras que Harry no lo estaba. Estaba solo en calzoncillos. 

Harry se sonrojó. Probablemente parecía un espectáculo: su pelo como un nido de pájaro, su cuerpo casi desnudo. Y acababa de salir de la suite de Severus, probablemente dejando pocas dudas sobre lo que habían estado haciendo allí, considerando su estado de desnudez. 

El rostro del gerente se puso cuidadosamente en blanco, mientras que el otro extraño no tuvo tanto éxito en ocultar su sorpresa. Probablemente había reconocido a Harry como el viudo cuyo funeral de la esposa había sido unos días antes. Simplemente genial. Jodidamente fantástico. 

Reprimiendo el cobarde impulso de correr de regreso a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe, era un poco tarde para eso, Harry se encontró congelado, sin saber qué hacer, la histeria y la vergüenza lucharon dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? 

¿Qué tan pronto se difundirían los rumores? 

Sus ojos se encontraron con los inescrutables ojos oscuros de Severus. 

Después de un momento, Severus se acercó a él y se quitó la chaqueta del traje. La echó sobre los hombros de Harry, la chaqueta lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir también los muslos de Harry. 

—Lo siento, debería haberte dejado un cambio de ropa, —dijo Severus, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a los oídos de los otros hombres. —El café arruinó por completo las tuyas, me temo. 

Harry parpadeó estúpidamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que Severus estaba intentando hacer. Le estaba dando una explicación un tanto plausible de su estado de desnudez. Le estaba dando una salida. 

La oleada de gratitud que se apoderó de él fue casi abrumadora. 

Harry asintió aturdido, sintiéndose aliviado, agradecido y... 

Pero tan pronto como Severus dio un paso atrás, el pánico regresó. Su mano salió disparada y agarró la muñeca de Severus, apenas se contuvo de agarrar su mano. No te vayas. 

Severus le devolvió la mirada, algo parecido a la sorpresa cruzó por su rostro. Sus ojos oscuros estaban un poco más suaves ahora. 

—No me voy, —dijo, su voz más tranquila. —Regresaré en unos minutos. Lo prometo. 

Harry sintió como si le ardiera la cara. ¿Era realmente tan transparente? ¿Eso era patético? 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, le soltó la muñeca y volvió a entrar en la habitación. 

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. 

¿Cuándo se había convertido en un desastre tan necesitado? No había sido tan malo ni siquiera en la isla, al menos no creía que lo hubiera sido. Por supuesto, en los últimos meses en la isla, había pasado prácticamente cada minuto con Severus, por lo que realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de extrañarlo y ser pegajoso. La única vez que se despertó y descubrió que Severus se había ido, recordó a Severus abrazándolo con fuerza y frotando su espalda mientras Harry se aferraba a él como un pulpo, lo había asustado en ese momento, pero no había vuelto a suceder. Severus siempre le advertía antes de que se fuera. 

Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro cálido, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto. Quizás realmente necesitaba un terapeuta. Tal vez debería pedirle a Severus que lo llevara a un terapeuta... 

Maldito infierno. Realmente necesitaba ayuda. 

Harry suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta de Severus y se dirigió al baño. 

Una ducha caliente lo hizo sentirse un poco más como un ser humano. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus entró en la habitación. 

Se miraron el uno al otro, las manos de Harry todavía en el botón de su camisa. 

Severus fue quien rompió el silencio. 

—No tienes que preocuparte por mis empleados. No hablarán.

—No estoy preocupado, —dijo Harry. 

La mirada que Severus le lanzó fue escéptica, pero no discutió. 

Se miraron el uno al otro un poco más. 

Fue extraño. Habían pasado un día entero en la cama, ni una pulgada entre ellos, teniendo sexo casi sin parar como animales en la temporada de apareamiento, y sin embargo, tan pronto como la neblina del deseo desapareció, hubo una tensión cautelosa entre ellos que se negó a ir lejos. Eran dos hombres muy diferentes que se conocían por dentro y por fuera. De alguna manera eran demasiado íntimos y demasiado separados al mismo tiempo. Era una paradoja. Y volvió loco a Harry. Esta necesidad dentro de él, esta necesidad por la cercanía de Severus, era lo más aterrador que había sentido en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo necesitarlo. Realmente le molestó la cabeza. 

—Necesito ver a un terapeuta, —dijo Harry. 

Las cejas oscuras de Severus se fruncieron. 

—¿Ahora? 

—Sí, —dijo Harry con firmeza. Él dudó. —¿Irías conmigo? 

Esperaba sonar neutral en lugar de suplicante, pero a juzgar por la suavidad de la expresión de Severus, había fallado. 

Severus asintió y alcanzó su chaqueta. 

*** 

La Dra. Gillian Black era una mujer de mediana edad con un comportamiento agradable y amistoso. 

Invitó a Harry y Severus a sentarse en el cómodo sofá de su igualmente cómoda oficina. Escuchó sin interrumpir mientras Harry trastabillaba en su camino a través de la explicación de su problema. 

Severus estaba en silencio a su lado, su rodilla casi rozando la de Harry. Casi. Harry no debería haber estado tan obsesionado con la pulgada que separaba sus rodillas. No debería haberlo distraído tanto, pero lo hizo, y seguía perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque la necesidad de tener a Severus un poco más cerca lo estaba consumiendo. 

Finalmente, Harry terminó de hablar y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. 

—Bueno, el problema es bastante obvio, —dijo por fin la Dra. Gillian, mirándolos con sus agudos ojos grises. —Pasaron juntos una experiencia muy difícil. Estuviste aislado del mundo durante casi un año. Es de esperar que exista codependencia en tales circunstancias. 

Harry le dio su mirada impaciente. No estaban allí para escuchar lo obvio. Quería una solución. Quería curarse. 

La rodilla de Severus presionó contra la suya y Harry exhaló, algo de la tensión lo abandonó. Muy bien, sería paciente. 

—Pero es casi peor ahora que en la isla, —dijo Harry, sin mirar a Severus. 

Ella asintió. 

—No es sorprendente. Pasaron de ser el todo del otro a ser nada. Por supuesto que es traumático, es demasiado repentino. No recomendaría una separación abrupta. La disminución gradual del contacto y la intimidad debería funcionar mejor. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Severus dijo, hablando por primera vez. 

Su rodilla todavía estaba presionada contra la de Harry, una presión reconfortante que instaló algo dentro de él. 

La Dra. Gillian miró a Severus. 

—Traten de que sus interacciones no sean solo entre ustedes dos. Pasen tiempo juntos, pero también con otras personas. Realicen largas caminatas en lugares públicos. Visiten a sus amigos y familiares juntos. Traten de recuperar su rutina normal. Gradualmente, la necesidad del uno por el otro debería disminuir a medida que se acostumbren a otras personas hasta que finalmente desaparezca por completo. 

Harry frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Ya hemos ido juntos a ver a mi tía. No ayudó exactamente. 

—No es suficiente, Harry —dijo. —Tienes que ser paciente. 

No existe una cura mágica para tu situación. Pueden pasar meses antes de que aprendan a dejar de necesitarse el uno al otro. Pero sucederá antes cuanto más esfuerzo hagan los dos para reintegrarse a la sociedad. 

Harry frunció los labios. ¿Meses? ¿Hablaba en serio? 

Miró a Severus. Su expresión era tan sombría e infeliz como se sentía Harry. 

—Gracias, doctora —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie. 

Dejaron a la terapeuta, sintiéndose aún más perdidos que cuando habían llegado. Al menos Harry lo hizo. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando Severus y eso lo inquietaba. 

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo al otro hombre mientras Severus arrancaba el auto. 

El perfil de Severus era como una piedra, imposible de leer. 

—¿A dónde vamos? —Harry dijo. 

—El aeropuerto. 

Su estómago se hizo nudos. 

—¿El aeropuerto? 

Severus asintió entrecortadamente, con la mirada en la carretera. 

—Regreso a Nueva York. 

—Pero la terapeuta dijo... —Harry se encogió, odiando lo pequeña que sonaba su voz. 

—Sé lo que dijo la terapeuta. Estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, confundido. 

—No entiendo. 

Severus exhaló un suspiro. 

—Ella dejó en claro que no hay una solución rápida al problema. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí indefinidamente. También puedo dirigir mi negocio desde aquí, pero primero necesito volver a Nueva York para delegar algunas de mis responsabilidades y conseguir mis cosas. 

—¿Conseguir tus cosas? —Harry dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él. Lo miró fijamente. —¿Te mudas a Boston? —¿Por mí? 

Un músculo saltó en la mejilla sin afeitar de Severus. No miraría a Harry. 

—No es gran cosa, —dijo con rigidez. —Mi familia también está aquí. 

Cierto. Por supuesto. 

La mente de Harry todavía estaba dando vueltas. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y se las quedó mirando. 

¿Cuándo vas a estar de vuelta? 

La pregunta flotaba en la punta de su lengua, pero la mordió. No quería ser tan pegajoso. Ya estaba actuando patético como era. 

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Boston demasiado pronto. 

—Aquí. 

Harry levantó la mirada. 

Severus le estaba dando la llave del auto. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos oscuros mientras miraba a Harry. 

—Conduce el auto de regreso al hotel, —dijo, Tomando la mano de Harry y colocando la llave en su palma. —Es mío, no del hotel. Puedes usarlo, si lo necesitas. 

Su mano no se apartó de inmediato, lo que provocó que la piel de gallina corriera por el brazo de Harry. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, aferrándose a los de Severus por su propia voluntad. 

Severus los miró, su mirada tan oscura, antes de volver a mirar a Harry a los ojos. 

—Volveré pronto, —dijo, su voz se redujo a un susurro ronco. 

Harry asintió aturdido. 

Severus desenredó sus dedos y abrió la puerta del auto, dejando entrar el ruido exterior. 

Harry lo agarró del brazo. 

Con los músculos tensos, Severus se volvió hacia él. 

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante y enterró su rostro contra el hueco de la garganta de Severus. 

—Siento haber sido un desastre, —susurró, inhalando su olor con avidez. Se despreciaba a sí mismo por actuar como un drogadicto con un caso grave de adicción cuya droga estaba a punto de ser quitada. Pero Dios, Severus olía tan bien. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué olía, pero olía perfecto. —Lo siento, —repitió, agarrando los bíceps de Severus. —Siento haberle hecho la vida más difícil y ser... 

—Cállate, —dijo Severus con brusquedad, apretándolo con los brazos. —Lo resolveremos. —Dejó caer un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry y respiró audiblemente. Luego se apartó y salió del auto. 

Harry miró su amplia espalda hasta que la alta figura de Severus fue tragada por la multitud.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

A Harry le gustaría decir que hizo algo productivo con su tiempo después de que Severus se fue, pero eso sería una mentira. 

Le gustaría decir que hizo un esfuerzo por ser sociable, pero eso también sería una mentira. No, prácticamente vivía en su habitación de hotel y era la definición de un adicto a la televisión. No habló con nadie, porque ignoró las llamadas de su tía y nadie más lo llamó. 

Nunca había sido más evidente que no tenía amigos. Todos sus amigos siempre habían sido más de Hermione que de él. Con ella fuera, claramente a ninguno de ellos le importaba lo suficiente Harry como para enviarle un mensaje de texto, y mucho menos llamarlo. 

Puedes llamarlos tú mismo, dijo la voz sardónica de Severus en su cabeza. 

Harry gimió y se tapó la cara con un brazo. Incluso su voz interior sonaba como la de Severus en estos días. Estaba desesperado. 

El tono de llamada de su teléfono lo hizo estremecerse. Harry suspiró, pensando que probablemente era tía Petunia de nuevo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas, por si acaso. 

Era Shawn. 

Después de un momento de vacilación, respondió. 

—Hola, —dijo Shawn, su voz un poco tensa. 

—Hola. 

—Um, ¿cómo estás? 

Harry arqueó las cejas. ¿De verdad? 

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo. 

Una pausa. 

—Has estado ausente sin permiso, amigo —dijo Shawn por fin, respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada. 

—Estoy disfrutando de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, —dijo Harry. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás llamando? —No me llamarías si no necesitaras algo de mí. 

—Uh, sí —dijo Shawn, su tono vacilante. 

Harry sonrió amargamente. 

—Alec Lightwood ha despertado de su coma, —dijo Shawn. 

Harry miró al techo, completamente indiferente a la noticia. 

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? 

—A Derek le gustaría recibir tu consejo sobre cómo proceder, —dijo Shawn. 

Harry resopló, escéptico. 

—¿Lo hace? ¿Desde cuándo? 

—Está bien, no, pero sabes lo orgulloso que es—. Shawn sonaba cariñoso y un poco exasperado. —Sé que se siente culpable por llevar a la empresa a este lío y está decidido a arreglar todo él mismo, aunque está fuera de su área de especialización. 

Eso sonaba más a Derek Granger. Un fanático del control. Un idiota arrogante. 

—Me temo que no podrá aplastar a Lightwood con la fuerza de su personalidad, —dijo Harry, muy secamente. —Tuve el placer de tratar con Lightwood hace unos años. Es tan asertivo como Derek. 

—Lo sé. —Shawn suspiró. —Por eso necesito que hagas entrar en razón a Derek. Ha estado hablando con algunos abogados. Por favor, dile a Derek que debería intentar hacer las paces con el tipo en lugar de ir a la guerra con él. 

—¿Por qué yo? Seguro que a él le importa más tu opinión que la mía. 

—Sí, —dijo Shawn. —Pero confía en tu experiencia en este asunto. Él confía en ti para dirigir bien la empresa. Él sabe lo capaz que eres. 

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, sin saber qué decir. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no es él quien me llama? —Dijo después de un momento. 

—Ya te dije por qué. Cree que es su culpa y está decidido a... 

Se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura al activarse. 

Harry miró fijamente la manija de la puerta mientras giraba, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y sus palmas estaban húmedas. 

La puerta se abrió y Severus estaba en el umbral, mirándolo con una expresión extraña y fija en su rostro. 

Shawn seguía diciendo algo, pero Harry ya no podía oírlo, el pulso le latía con fuerza en los oídos y su mundo se reducía a los ojos oscuros de Severus. Había algo duro en ellos cuando Severus cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él lentamente. 

Harry se humedeció los labios. Se sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera tratando de salirse de su piel, y necesitó toda su fuerza para permanecer quieto en la cama. 

Severus se sentó a su lado, todavía mirándolo con extrañeza. 

Harry no podía soportarlo más. 

Agarró la mano de Severus y tiró de él más cerca. Severus cayó encima de él con torpeza, aplastando el aliento de sus pulmones, pero a Harry no le importó. Envolvió todas sus extremidades a su alrededor, casi gimiendo de lo bien que se sentía. Finalmente. Él estaba aquí. Finalmente. 

—¿Harry? —Dijo una voz apagada desde su teléfono, el teléfono que había dejado caer en la cama. 

—Creo que estabas en medio de una conversación, — murmuró Severus, mordiendo el costado de su cuello antes de chupar un chupetón allí. 

Harry se estremeció y gimió. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Severus, acercándolo más. Más apretado. Te necesito más cerca. 

—¿Eh? —Dijo sin aliento, quitando el suéter oscuro de Severus y pasando sus manos con avidez sobre la cálida y suave extensión de su espalda, amasando el firme músculo. —Te extrañé, — susurró antes de que pudiera detenerse. —Te necesito. 

Severus se estremeció. Se abrió camino por el cuello de Harry y atravesó su barbilla. Hizo una pausa, sus bocas jadeantes flotando a una pulgada de distancia. Harry se lamió los labios temblorosos de nuevo, necesitando tanto que literalmente estaba temblando. 

Joder. 

Agarró la cabeza de Severus y tiró de él hacia un beso hambriento. Dios. Aunque fue su primer beso, se sintió como si ya lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces. Se sentía más que perfecto, sus dedos de los pies se curvaron y su corazón se derritió y su cuerpo trató de fusionarse con el de Severus. Nunca había deseado así a nadie más. 

Se besaron y se besaron, y se volvió más áspero y más necesitado, y luego no fue suficiente. 

Pronto, su ropa estuvo en el suelo. 

Jodieron así, con los labios apretados, la polla rápidamente resbaladiza de Severus moviéndose dentro de él con sonidos sucios y húmedos de carne contra carne. Harry ni siquiera se avergonzaba de los gemidos agudos que salían de su boca mientras jodían. No le importaba. No podía dejar de besarlo. No podía tener suficiente de él. No podía tocarlo lo suficiente. Podría morir felizmente así, lleno de la polla de Severus y siendo besado a una pulgada de su vida. 

Se corrió demasiado rápido, sollozando y aferrándose al pesado cuerpo de Severus con todas sus fuerzas. Era una bendición. Era el cielo puro. 

Ni siquiera le importaba que Severus siguiera jodiéndolo por un tiempo, sin importar cuán sensible fuera su agujero ahora. Todavía se sentía agradable de una manera diferente. Le hacía querer acicalarse, cada quejido y gemido de Severus era como un logro personal. Lo querían. Lo necesitaban. Estaba haciendo que Severus se sintiera bien. 

Cuando Severus finalmente se derramó dentro de él y se quedó quieto, Harry casi se sintió decepcionado de que todo hubiera terminado. 

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, flotando en un subidón post-orgásmico. 

Harry tardó un poco en notar que algo se le clavaba en el costado con fuerza. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió los ojos y recuperó el objeto ofensivo. 

Su teléfono. 

—Mierda. 

Severus levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con los ojos todavía un poco vidriosos. 

—¿Qué? 

Harry hizo una mueca cuando vio la duración de la llamada. Estaba bastante seguro de que no había hablado con Shawn durante siete minutos. ¿Cuánto había escuchado ese idiota antes de colgar?

—El esposo de mi cuñado probablemente nos escuchó tener sexo—. Harry suspiró, pasando una mano por su rostro. — Joder, ¿dije tu nombre? 

Cuando Severus no respondió, lo miró. 

La expresión de Severus era ilegible, pero sus ojos marrones eran significativamente más duros ahora. 

—¿Y eso sería un problema? ¿Porque soy un hombre? 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—No es… no se trata realmente de eso. Realmente odio la idea de que alguien me escuche teniendo sexo. Me hace sentir... —Hizo una mueca de nuevo. —Un poco sucio. Siempre me he sentido incómodo con las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y esto es mucho más extraño. El sexo es... sé que es pasado de moda, pero siempre he pensado en el sexo como algo privado—. Hermione siempre se había burlado de él por ser tan "mojigato" y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo, había algo de verdad en ello. 

Volvió a mirar a Severus, esperando que él también se burlara de él, pero la expresión de su rostro no era burlona. Harry no estaba seguro de qué era, pero la burla no estaba allí. 

Severus puso una mano sobre el rostro de Harry, frotándole la mejilla con el pulgar por un momento. Harry se estremeció, tratando de no inclinarse hacia el contacto como un gato. 

Por fin, Severus dijo, mirándolo a los ojos: 

—Incluso si escuchó algo, no estaba aquí. No vio nada. Solo éramos tú y yo. 

Harry tragó. 

—Tú y yo, —repitió, y de alguna manera, las palabras se convirtieron en algo que él no había querido que fueran, y el aire entre ellos se volvió denso y pesado. Harry se ruborizó, sin ninguna maldita razón. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa. Fue una hermosa sonrisa. 

Harry sintió... sintió... Severus parecía demasiado lejos de repente; Harry lo necesitaba más cerca. Enterró su mano en el cabello de Severus y lo arrastró hacia un beso duro y necesitado. Dios, quería consumirlo, Tomar su cuerpo en el suyo y mantenerlo allí para siempre. Tú y yo, las palabras resonaron en su mente mientras chupaba la lengua de Severus con avidez. 

Tú y yo, tú y yo, tú y yo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

La boca de Harry estaba hecha para besar, pensó Severus. Sus labios eran regordetes y suaves, y besó con una necesidad interminable que fue directamente a la polla de Severus, e hizo cosas incómodas a su corazón también. 

Joder, esto era peor que el sexo. El sexo era solo sexo. Severus no tuvo problemas para separar el sexo del apego y el afecto. Pero ahora no estaban teniendo sexo y, sin embargo, estaba besando a Harry. Solo porque lo quería. Solo porque le encantaba sentir a Harry temblar en sus brazos, sus labios temblorosos pegados a los de Severus, los suaves gemidos de Harry tragados con su propia boca. Había algo adictivo en ello. Algo embriagador. Severus se sintió borracho con estos besos, borracho y poderoso, el placer como nunca había sentido. 

Se habían estado besando durante lo que parecieron horas, desde que se despertaron. Ya habían tenido sexo matutino, pero no habían dejado de besarse, los besos pasaron de ser calientes a perezosos y pegajosos. Severus se sentía pegajoso como el infierno y estaba empezando a asustarlo. 

El sonido de un mensaje entrante rompió la atmósfera cálida e íntima de la habitación. 

Harry suspiró y apartó la boca con un sonido húmedo obsceno. Severus miró esos labios rosados y húmedos mientras su dueño Tomaba su teléfono. 

Esos bonitos labios se fruncieron levemente cuando Harry vio el mensaje. 

—Es Shawn de nuevo, —dijo. —Me está invitando a almorzar. 

Severus levantó la mirada. 

—¿Quieres ir? 

Harry puso una cara divertida, pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado. Joder, se veía... Obviamente se veía ridículamente sexy, todo sonrojado y jodido, pero también se veía adorablemente pensativo. Cariñosamente. 

Dios, estaba jodido. 

—No lo sé, —dijo Harry y se agarró el labio inferior entre los dientes, mirando hacia abajo. Él suspiró. —No quiero ir, pero probablemente tenga que hacerlo. Necesito evitar que el hermano de Hermione haga algo potencialmente desastroso, de nuevo. 

—Hm. 

Harry lo miró. 

—¿Qué? 

—No le debes nada a esa gente, —dijo Severus, manteniendo cuidadosamente su tono neutral. —No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Había algo casi desconcertado en sus ojos, como si ni siquiera entendiera el concepto. 

—Tengo que hacerlo, —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula obstinadamente. —No porque crea que le debo algo a los Granger. También es mi empresa. Me he esforzado mucho durante una década. No dejaré que nadie lo arruine, ya sea Lightwood o Derek. 

Severus reprimió una sonrisa. 

—Está bien, —dijo. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. —Ya son las once. Probablemente deberías salir pronto. 

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, sus dedos jugaron ansiosamente con las sábanas debajo de él. 

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, su rostro era difícil de leer. 

—¿No dijo el terapeuta que deberíamos hacer cosas juntos? 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la casa de tu cuñado? 

Un leve rubor apareció en los pómulos de Harry. 

—No es que yo quiera. Yo solo... solo quiero seguir las instrucciones del médico y... ¿no es eso lo que ambos queremos? Volvernos normal de nuevo. 

Normal. 

Severus se sentó, le dio la espalda a Harry y dijo: 

—Bien. 

Harry estaba en silencio detrás de él. 

Severus miró los condones que asomaban del bolsillo de sus jeans. Se había olvidado de usarlos de nuevo. Irresponsable como el infierno. Pero, de nuevo, "irresponsable" era una buena palabra para describir esta relación de mierda. Dios, ¿qué estaban haciendo? 

—¿Estás... —Harry hizo una pausa. —¿Estás enojado conmigo? 

Los labios de Severus se tensaron. 

—¿Por qué te importa incluso si yo lo estoy? —Dijo lacónicamente. 

Sintió que el colchón se hundía cuando Harry se movió presionando su pecho contra la espalda desnuda de Severus, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de Severus. 

Severus se quedó muy quieto. 

Harry suspiró, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Severus. Respiró audiblemente. 

—No quiero que me importe, —susurró. —Pero sabes que lo hago—. Dio una risa quebradiza. —Me preocupo demasiado; ese es el problema. Hasta que volvamos a la normalidad, yo… —Su voz se quebró. —No puedo soportar la maldita idea de que te enojes conmigo y te vayas. Te necesito. Ayúdame a dejar de necesitarte. Y me quitaré de tu cabello, lo prometo. 

Severus miró a la pared opuesta. 

—Todo bien. 

Harry le besó la nuca y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción que hizo cosas terribles en el corazón de Severus. 

Maldita sea. 

*** 

—Diré que somos amigos, —dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal. 

Severus resopló sin mirarlo. 

—Lo recuerdo. No tienes que seguir repitiéndolo. 

—Yo solo- 

—No te preocupes, nadie sospechará que montaste mi polla toda la noche, —dijo Severus, muy secamente. 

Harry, ruborizado, lo hizo callar, y justo a tiempo: el mayordomo de los Granger abrió la puerta. 

Severus siguió a Harry al interior de la casa grande, manteniéndose un paso detrás de él mientras Harry saludaba al guapo rubio, Shawn, y a su esposo, Derek. 

Observó el intercambio con curiosidad. Harry estaba tratando de parecer confiado y tranquilo, pero su malestar era obvio, al menos para Severus. 

La pareja Granger fue un poco más difícil de leer. El rostro del mayor era severo y vagamente disgustado, pero su disgusto parecía dirigido a su propio marido más que a Harry o Severus. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que invitar a Harry había sido idea de Shawn y Derek no lo aprobaba del todo. 

No pareció escapar a Harry tampoco: su lenguaje corporal se volvió más rígido. 

Severus se acercó, sus hombros chocaron brevemente mientras estiraba la mano para un apretón de manos. 

—Severus Snape. 

Los Granger le estrecharon la mano y lo miraron con curiosidad. 

—Encantado de conocerte, —dijo Shawn con una sonrisa. —Harry no me dijo que iba a traer un invitado—. Su expresión era abierta y amistosa. Ni una pizca de sospecha en sus ojos, solo amabilidad. Parecía que los temores de Harry eran infundados y Shawn en realidad no había escuchado nada. Severus le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—Mi terapeuta recomendó que pasáramos un tiempo juntos para facilitar la adaptación a nuestra vida normal. 

Las cejas de Shawn se fruncieron, pero solo asintió, dándole un codazo a su esposo discretamente cuando éste permaneció en silencio. 

—Puedes quedarte a almorzar, por supuesto, —dijo Derek, mirando su reloj. —Pero también vendrá mi abogado—. Le lanzó a Shawn una mirada inexpresiva. —Espero que no te aburras demasiado. 

Su esposo solo sonrió inocentemente. 

Severus reprimió una risa. La pareja era bastante poco convencional, pero parecían encajar bien. El cariño, la calidez entre ellos era real. Verlos le hizo sentir un poco de nostalgia. 

Miró a Harry y rápidamente desvió la mirada, irritado consigo mismo. A veces odiaba su propio cerebro. 

—De hecho, me gustaría estar presente en la reunión si se trata de la empresa, —dijo Harry. 

Su tono parecía confiado, parecía siendo la palabra clave. 

Severus no estaba seguro de lo que decía sobre él que podía captar el más mínimo cambio en la voz de Harry, y podía decir sin siquiera mirar que Harry no estaba tan seguro como estaba tratando de parecer. 

Derek asintió entrecortadamente justo cuando sonaba el timbre. 

El abogado era un hombre apuesto, bien vestido, de penetrantes ojos grises. Intercambió amables saludos con los Granger antes de volverse hacia Harry. 

—¡Harry! —Dijo, su tono familiar haciendo obvio que él y Harry ya se conocían bien. —Es tan bueno verte, es bueno saber que todos esos rumores estaban equivocados. 

—¿Qué rumores, Malfoy? —Harry dijo, sonriendo neutralmente. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

El abogado hizo una mueca y le dio una palmada en el hombro, sin darse cuenta de la clara incomodidad de Harry, o eligiendo ignorarla. 

—Apenas te han visto desde tu regreso, prácticamente convertido en ermitaño, y la gente habitual está hablando. Tú sabes cómo es. 

Los labios de Harry se curvaron. 

—Lo sé. 

Los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en Severus y se iluminaron. Sonrió y estrechó la mano de Severus. 

—Oh, no es necesario que se presente, por supuesto que lo reconozco, Sr. Snape. 

—Severus está bien, —dijo secamente. 

La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó. 

—Entonces deberías llamarme Draco, —dijo, su voz bajó levemente. —Malfoy es el apodo que me dio Hermione. 

Severus lo miró impasible. Draco estaba claramente interesado en los hombres, si la sutil mirada que le dio a Severus fue una indicación. El tipo no era poco atractivo. Posiblemente era incluso más guapo que Harry. Y, sin embargo, Severus no sintió ni un ápice de interés. Nada. Ni lujuria, ni deseo, ni siquiera una leve apreciación. Fue... preocupante. 

—¿Eras amigo de la esposa de Harry? —Dijo educadamente. 

—Lo era, —dijo Draco, suspirando. Sin embargo, su mirada permaneció en Severus. —Qué tragedia. Ella era tan joven. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta, tocando el brazo de Severus. 

—Draco es... era amigo de la infancia de Hermione, —dijo, agarrando el bíceps de Severus con demasiada fuerza. 

—De hecho, —dijo Draco, su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la mano de Harry en el brazo de Severus. —Veo que ustedes dos se hicieron amigos en esa terrible isla... Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. 

—¿Por qué? —Harry dijo lacónicamente. 

Draco se encogió de hombros. 

—Pensé que ya estarían hartos el uno del otro—. Le sonrió amigablemente a Harry. —No te ofendas, amigo, pero todos sabemos que puedes ser un poco... agotador. 

El rostro de Harry se puso completamente en blanco. 

Severus tuvo que reprimir el ridículo impulso de acercar a Harry. Amigos. Estaban aquí como amigos, nada más. Porque no eran más, maldita sea. Harry no necesitaba que actuara como un novio protector. 

—No más agotador que tú y yo, —Severus todavía se encontró diciendo, aunque mantuvo su voz neutral. 

Draco frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Severus, luego a Harry, cuyo rostro ya no parecía una máscara de madera. Harry miró a Severus y luego rápidamente desvió la mirada. 

Las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas. 

Shawn tosió levemente. 

—La comida está lista. ¿Pasamos? 

*** 

Severus había pensado que se aburriría. Había pensado que se vería obligado a tener una pequeña charla con Shawn mientras Derek, Draco y Harry hablaban de negocios. Y de alguna manera, estaba realmente aburrido: la mayoría de las cosas que estaban discutiendo pasaron por encima de su cabeza, porque se referían a personas que no conocía y términos legales que apenas tenían sentido fuera de contexto. Pero ni Harry ni Draco parecían dispuestos a dejarlo fuera del extraño concurso de meadas que tenían, sus comentarios mordaces se volvían cada vez menos sutiles y poco profesionales cuanto más duraba la comida. 

Incluso Derek estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora, sus ojos oscuros se movían rápidamente de Harry a Draco de una manera aguda y evaluadora. 

Severus estaba bebiendo su café y tratando de fingir que Harry no estaba ni la mitad en su regazo. Cuanto más acalorada se volvía la discusión, más cerca de él parecía gravitar Harry. 

Sus sillas habían estado a unos centímetros de distancia al comienzo de la comida, pero ahora estaban tan cerca que sus muslos estaban juntos. Cuando Harry se puso particularmente nervioso o enojado, enganchó sus tobillos juntos, casi dolorosamente, todo el tiempo sin mirar a Severus en absoluto. 

Hablando de mensajes contradictorios. 

—... no, hacer público esto sería un mal movimiento, —decía Harry, mirando a Draco. —¿Eres un idiota? Lightwood no hizo nada malo, técnicamente, e incluso si argumentamos que Derek firmó el contrato con falsos pretextos, Derek dejó públicamente a la hermana de Lightwood, lo que hizo que intentara suicidarse, por lo que recordarlo será una mala publicidad para nosotros. Sin mencionar que Lightwood es un hombre que acaba de despertar del coma. ¡No comienzas una guerra mediática con un hombre   
enfermo! Eso es una mala mirada. 

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su burla condescendiente. 

—No tenemos que hacerlo público. Podemos hablar con él y presionarlo para que se retire. Estoy seguro de que se preocupa por su reputación comercial. No querría ser conocido como alguien que hace tratos clandestinos. 

Harry se rió. 

—¿Entonces estás sugiriendo que lo amenacemos? ¿Ese es tu consejo profesional? ¿Y te llamas abogado? Alec Lightwood no es exactamente un hombre al que amenaces. 

Draco se sonrojó y abrió la boca, pero todo lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por un frío, 

—Suficiente. 

La mirada de todos se volvió hacia su anfitrión. 

La expresión de Derek Granger era bastante amarga cuando inmovilizó a Harry con una mirada dura. 

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, entonces? 

La mano de Harry agarró la rodilla de Severus debajo de la mesa, pero exteriormente, su rostro estaba tranquilo y confiado. 

—Te sugiero que hables con él. 

—Hablar con él, —repitió Derek rotundamente. 

Harry soltó una carcajada. 

—Lo sé: un concepto salvaje, ¿no? Habla con él y discúlpate. ¿Lo has intentado siquiera? 

Derek apretó la mandíbula. 

—No tengo nada de qué disculparme. Si mis acciones causaron daño, no fue intencional. El compromiso no fue idea mía. 

—Entonces dile eso, —dijo Harry. —Explícale lo que realmente pasó. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Lightwood tiene algo de temperamento, pero no es irracional. Todo esto parece un caso de malentendido. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Shawn. —Tal vez valga la pena intentarlo, Derek. Si Magnus está enamorado del chico, seguramente no puede ser tan malo. 

La expresión de Derek era bastante tensa, pero no se negó rotundamente. 

—Lo pensaré, —dijo secamente, poniéndose de pie. Todos siguieron su ejemplo. 

Las despedidas de Harry a los Granger fueron bastante rígidas. No le dijo nada a Draco y salió de la casa sin esperar a que Severus terminara de agradecer a los Granger su hospitalidad. 

Pero en el momento en que Severus cerró la puerta principal detrás de él, lo tiraron hacia un lado, lo empujaron contra la pared y, de repente, Harry intentó meterse debajo de su barbilla, respirando de forma extraña. Hiperventilando. 

Severus tardó un momento en recuperarse de su sorpresa. 

Luego, lo rodeó con los brazos y Harry hizo un pequeño sonido, algo doloroso pero también aliviado. Sus labios presionados contra el hueco de la garganta de Severus. 

—Lo siento, —murmuró Harry en su cuello. —Era solo que era difícil para mí estar cerca de ellos, especialmente Draco. Sé que todos desearían que Hermione estuviera aquí en lugar de mí. 

Severus frunció el ceño. 

—Estoy seguro de que no. 

Harry soltó una risa sin humor. 

—Cierto. ¿Viste la forma en que Draco me miró? Estoy seguro de que me culpa por no salvarla. 

—Draco... ¿cuál es la historia allí? —Dijo Severus, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. 

Harry suspiró, acariciando el pecho de Severus distraídamente. 

—Básicamente fue el amor de la infancia de Hermione. Al parecer, estaban en una especie de descanso cuando lo conocí. Hizo un movimiento sobre mí en una fiesta corporativa, es bisexual, y yo podría haber sido... un poco grosero cuando dije que no estaba interesado en los hombres. 

Severus podía imaginarlo todo demasiado bien. 

—¿Y entonces qué? 

—Bueno, no se lo tomó bien—. Harry se apartó un poco y se pasó una mano por los ojos. —Un mes después, Hermione y yo empezamos a vernos, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me presentó a su mejor amigo-ahora-ex. Fue un poco incómodo, por decir lo menos. Por múltiples razones. 

Severus sabía que probablemente no debería haberse reído, pero era gracioso, especialmente la cara que Harry estaba poniendo. 

—Ja-jodido-ja, —dijo Harry inexpresivo, pero las comisuras de su boca se crisparon, y luego él también se rió. 

Y Severus miró fijamente. 

Nunca había visto reír a Harry. No así: con pura alegría en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes y suaves, y su sonrisa cegadora. 

Él era hermoso. 

Fue la primera vez que pensó en Harry como hermoso. Guapo, caliente, atractivo, encantador, sí, pero nunca hermoso. La belleza venía de adentro; no era solo un atributo físico. 

Pero joder, era hermoso, todo ojos risueños, cabello salvaje y labios rojo cereza. 

Y Severus lo amaba. 

Lo amaba. 

—¿Qué? —Harry dijo, sonriendo. —¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? 

Más tarde. Podría asustarse más tarde. 

—No hay razón, —dijo Severus con voz ronca, acercando a Harry y besándolo. 

Los labios de Harry se separaron en busca de su lengua de inmediato, y el mundo que los rodeaba se desvaneció, hasta que el golpe de la puerta los hizo estremecerse y romper el beso. 

Severus volvió la cabeza y se encontró mirando el rostro burlón de Draco. 

—No eres un homo, ¿eh? —Dijo Draco, mirando a Harry. — No perdiste el tiempo después de la muerte de Hermione. 

Harry saltó lejos de Severus como si se hubiera quemado. 

—¡Yo... no es lo que parece! 

De repente, Severus sintió frío, y tuvo poco que ver con el frío clima de noviembre. 

Draco se burló y se dirigió hacia su coche. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se fue, dejando un silencio ensordecedor a su paso. 

No es lo que parece. 

Severus se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de la sangre. 

No debería haberle dolido. 

No debería haber importado. 

No era como si no hubiera sabido que Harry nunca querría que la gente se enterara de ellos. Él lo había sabido. Siempre había sabido que no debería permitirse apegarse a un chico "heterosexual". Sabía que solo lo llevaría a la angustia si era lo suficientemente estúpido como para enamorarse de Harry. Él lo había sabido. 

Idiota. Él era un idiota. 

—Está bien, no puedo hacerlo, —dijo sin mirar a Harry. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

De repente, Severus ansió un cigarrillo. Habían pasado años desde que había dejado de fumar, pero nunca había deseado tanto fumar. 

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

—Nosotros, —dijo. 

—Yo... no entiendo. —La voz de Harry era tan pequeña que Severus tuvo que evitar mirarlo. Mirarlo sería una maldita idea terrible. Era débil. Nunca podía decir que no cada vez que Harry lo miraba de esa manera en particular, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblorosos. 

—He estado fuera durante casi veinte años, Harry —dijo en voz baja, mirando su auto. —No voy a volver al armario por ti, por nadie. No voy a ser tu pequeño secreto sucio y vivir una mentira mientras actúas como si no fuéramos nada el uno para el otro en público. Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda. 

Solo hubo un silencio en respuesta, pesado y tenso. 

Suspirando, Severus se dirigió a su auto. 

No llegó muy lejos: la mano de Harry lo agarró del brazo. 

—Pero la terapeuta dijo... 

—Lo sé, —dijo Severus, de espaldas a él. El toque de Harry parecía quemarlo incluso a través de las capas de tela. Quería darse la vuelta y tomarlo en sus brazos. Quería mirar a Harry a los ojos y permitirse sentir cosas que no tenía por qué sentir, no por este hombre. —Y lo siento. Sé que te resulta difícil. También es difícil para mí. Pensé que podía hacer esto, pero estaba equivocado. Solo cometeremos un error mayor si seguimos viviendo en los bolsillos del otro—. Se pasó una mano por la cara y bajó la voz. —No puedo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? No soy un maldito robot, Harry. 

—Pero... —Harry susurró, su voz apenas audible. —Pero te necesito. 

A Severus le dolía el pecho. 

—Yo también te necesito, —admitió. —Pero necesitar no es suficiente. Necesitar y querer son cosas diferentes, y tú no quieres esto—. No me quieres. 

— ¿Y lo haces? —Harry dijo, su agarre en el brazo de Severus todavía implacable, casi doloroso. 

No debería. 

La garganta de Severus se sintió en carne viva. Sabía que era un adiós, y parte de él, la parte que aún consideraba a este hombre una extensión de sí mismo, se rebeló activamente contra la idea, negándose a aceptarla. 

Pero sabía que era la decisión correcta. La única decisión correcta. Harry no iba a aceptar de repente que estaba interesado en los hombres, que la isla había sido más que una fase malsana. Siempre consideraría sus sentimientos por Severus como algo que necesitaba ser curado. Nunca accedería abiertamente a tener una relación gay, y eso obligaría a Severus a volver al armario. Entonces habría resentimiento e ira mutuos, lo que eventualmente convertiría su relación, ya menos convencional, en tóxica. Solo había un final para su relación, y no era feliz. 

Esto, lo que sea que haya entre ellos, no era sostenible. Era mejor terminarlo ahora mientras su corazón no estaba completamente destrozado. Era mejor terminarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. 

Severus la ignoró. Era su corazón el que hablaba. Ya no confiaba en él. 

Un descanso limpio. Necesitaban un descanso limpio. Y para eso, necesitaba alejar a Harry. Necesitaba hacer algo para evitar que Harry continuara acercándose a él. Algo que sería imposible de arreglar. Un final definitivo. 

—Yo tampoco, —dijo Severus con brusquedad. —Soy demasiado mayor para volver a colgarme de chicos heterosexuales en el armario. He estado allí, he hecho eso. Demasiado lío para molestarse. 

Harry aflojó el agarre de su brazo. Y entonces ya no estaba. 

Severus se dirigió a su auto, con el corazón pesado y un nudo en el estómago. 

Subió al auto y puso en marcha el motor. Se alejó, sin apenas ver frente a él. 

Se dijo a sí mismo que había hecho lo correcto. 

Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto. 

No hizo nada para aliviar la sensación de vacío en su pecho. 

Vuelve atrás, dijo insistentemente una voz en el fondo de su mente. Agárralo y átalo con grilletes si es necesario. Marca tu nombre en él. Él es tuyo. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo. 

Apretando la mandíbula, Severus apartó esos pensamientos. Harry nunca había sido suyo. No podía perder algo que nunca había tenido. No podía negar que una parte de él había esperado, anhelado, que Harry finalmente dijera que lo quería y le pidiera que se quedara. Pero Harry no lo había hecho. 

Si amas algo déjalo ir. Si vuelve, es tuyo. Si no es así, nunca lo fue. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa sin humor. Una expresión tan trillada. Hasta ahora, nunca la había entendido.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

A veces, Shawn realmente odiaba tener que actuar como mediador. Ser el paciente. El razonable. 

Suavizar los duros bordes de Derek no se había vuelto más fácil en los seis años que habían estado juntos. Sin embargo, no estaba siendo del todo justo: Derek se había suavizado un poco. No era el idiota insufrible y mandón que había sido una vez, la mayor parte del tiempo. El problema era que todavía había ocasiones en que Derek recaía en sus viejas costumbres y el imbécil arrogante del que Shawn se había enamorado hacía tantos años estaba de vuelta, para irritación de Shawn. Dios, amaba a este hombre, pero todavía había momentos en que el comportamiento de Derek le hacía poner los ojos en blanco, suspirar y negar con la cabeza. 

Caso en cuestión: Harry y la falta de voluntad de Derek para pedir su ayuda. 

—El orgullo es un pecado, ya sabes, —murmuró Shawn, con la cabeza en el hombro de Derek. Podría haber estado molesto con su esposo en este momento, pero aún quería abrazarlo. 

Para su crédito, Derek no fingió no entenderlo. 

—¿Lo es? Ser pecador no me molesta—. Sus ojos permanecieron en su tablet, su mano acariciando el brazo de Shawn distraídamente. No tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien. 

Necesitas su ayuda, —presionó Shawn, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación en lugar de la agradable sensación que se extendía por su cuerpo por el toque de Derek. — Ahora que Lightwood ha vuelto de Inglaterra, es hora de finalmente enterrar el hacha. Por el bien de Magnus. Sabes que el pobre se siente atrapado entre nosotros. 

Los labios de Derek se curvaron un poco. 

—Entonces, tal vez el niño no debería haberse acostado con el enemigo. 

Shawn se rió entre dientes. 

—Sabes que Lightwood tampoco me gusta, pero ahora creo que Harry podría tener razón. Tal vez hablar con honestidad y disculparse realmente funcione—. Al darse cuenta de la mueca de Derek, Shawn se rió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin afeitar. —Lo sé, lo sé: tienes alergia a disculparte y a comunicar tus pensamientos honestos, pero no seas un niño, Derek. 

La mirada indiferente que le lanzó Derek le hizo sonreír. 

—Mira, —dijo Shawn. —Sé que… sé que el tema no es fácil para ti, con tu padre y todo eso, pero esta es una situación que realmente se puede arreglar con una simple conversación. Hoy hablé con Magnus. Dice que puede hacer que Lightwood escuche lo que tienes que decir. Será- 

—Bien, —dijo Derek con irritación. —Incluso si hablo con Lightwood, ¿para qué necesito a Harry? 

—Porque es una parte imparcial. Él estaba allí cuando rompiste el compromiso, y con tu padre y tu hermana desaparecidos, es la única persona viva que sabe por qué sucedió, y todos saben que Harry no es exactamente tu fan, por lo que no mentirá al respecto. Lightwood le creerá. 

Derek se frotó la frente con los nudillos, luciendo como si realmente lo estuviera considerando, gracias joder. 

—Estás olvidando algo, —dijo al fin. —Harry no está en ningún estado para ser útil. Es poco mejor que un cadáver andante. 

Shawn hizo una mueca. Eso fue un poco duro, pero desafortunadamente, no realmente inexacto. 

Harry nunca le había gustado exactamente después de la primera impresión menos que estelar que había tenido todos esos años atrás, pero verlo moverse con indiferencia con una expresión ausente era muy inquietante. La parte desconcertante era que Harry parecía estar mejorando; definitivamente parecía más tranquilo en el almuerzo con el abogado de Derek hace unos meses. Ahora estaba mucho peor. Desinteresado. Abatido. Miserable. No dispuesto a hablar con la gente. La única razón por la que Shawn lo vio fue porque había insistido en que Harry volviera a su casa cuando se enteraron de que aún vivía en un hotel. Le había sorprendido en ese momento que Harry no hubiera dado mucha pelea, pero a estas alturas Shawn lo sabía mejor: el tipo simplemente no estaba lo suficientemente presente como para preocuparse. 

—Está deprimido, —dijo Shawn. —La muerte de Hermione... 

Derek se burló. 

—No seas ingenuo. No se trata de Hermione, al menos no solo. 

Shawn lo miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Snape. 

Shawn frunció el ceño y dijo: 

—¿Severus Snape? ¿Qué hay de él? 

—Harry trató de hacer que pareciera que eran amigos, pero su lenguaje corporal no era el de amigos. 

La boca de Shawn se abrió. 

—¿Qué? Te refieres a que Harry y Severus... 

—Probablemente jodiendo, sí—. Derek soltó una breve carcajada. —Dos hombres sanos aislados en una isla durante casi un año, frustrados y estresados. ¿Estás realmente sorprendido? 

Shawn negó con la cabeza, su mente dando vueltas. De repente recordó los extraños ruidos que había escuchado cuando llamó a Harry meses atrás. Casi habían sonado como... besos. Había estado confundido en ese momento, pero pensó que era la televisión en la habitación de Harry. 

—Pero Harry es... 

—¿Hetero? —Derek dijo secamente. —Recuerdo que tú también eras heterosexual. 

—Homofóbico, —terminó Shawn, dándole una mirada poco impresionada. 

Derek tarareó pensativo. 

—Siempre ha sido tan franco al respecto... Sabes, siempre me ha hecho preguntarme si estaba compensando demasiado. De cualquier manera, él y Snape tenían el lenguaje corporal de los amantes. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Snape debajo de la mesa. 

Shawn lo miró con escepticismo. No podía imaginarse a Harry, el idiota fanático de Harry, sosteniendo la mano de un hombre. 

—¿Estás diciendo que está deprimido por Severus? 

Derek se encogió de hombros. 

—Parecía estar bien cuando Snape estaba cerca. La próxima vez que lo vimos, Snape no estaba a la vista y parecía un desastre depresivo. 

—Está llegando ahí, —dijo Shawn, todavía escéptico. 

Derek le sonrió, sus ojos oscuros llenos de diversión. 

—Tu gaydar es una mierda, Wyatt. 

—Granger, —Shawn corrigió con una sonrisa antes de besarlo. Muy pronto, todos los pensamientos sobre Harry abandonaron por completo su mente. 

Solo estaba Derek. 

*** 

Petunia Evans estaba molesta. Molesta, disgustada y preocupada. 

Le pasaba algo a su sobrino. 

Su apatía no era normal. Ella había pensado que su depresión fue causada por la muerte de su esposa y pasaría muy pronto, pero Harry no estaba mejorando. No, estaba empeorando. Parecía haber perdido por completo el impulso, la ambición, y a veces ella tenía el inquietante pensamiento de que había perdido las ganas de vivir. 

Eso la asustó. 

Petunia no era una mujer cariñosa, realmente no sabía cómo demostrar afecto, pero eso no significaba que no le importara el chico. Puede que ella no lo haya dado a luz, pero lo había criado desde que era un escuálido niño de tres años. Ella había renunciado a su vida personal por él, sus ambiciones y sueños. El chico ingrato no tenía derecho a hacerla preocuparse tanto. 

Después de que Harry no se presentara en su casa en Navidad y luego se perdiera su cumpleaños, algo que nunca había hecho antes, Petunia había tenido suficiente. 

Ella superó su disgusto y fue a buscarlo a la mansión de los Granger. Tenía pocas dudas de que Harry había elegido este lugar porque sabía cuánto le desagradaban esas personas. Bueno, el chico estúpido había subestimado los extremos a los que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar por él. 

Incluso logró una conversación cortés con Shawn Granger antes de que finalmente la llevara a la habitación de Harry. 

—Realmente espero que puedas ayudarlo, —dijo. —Me está volviendo loco. No ha salido de su habitación en días. 

Petunia frunció los labios y asintió con fuerza. 

Ella entró en la habitación. 

Lo primero que la golpeó fue el olor, una picante combinación de alcohol, vómito seco y olor corporal. 

Con una mueca de disgusto, Petunia se acercó a la cama y miró al hombre que estaba en ella. 

—Nunca me has decepcionado más en mi vida. 

Harry enfocó sus ojos vidriosos en ella. 

—¡Tía! —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Perdón por no levantarme por ti. ¿Querías algo de mí? 

—Eres patético, —dijo Petunia mordazmente. —¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué estás borracho a la mitad del día? 

Harry Tomó un sorbo de su botella de vodka. 

—¿Por qué no? No es como si a alguien le importara. 

Sí, casi le soltó. 

Ella no lo dijo. Tratar de razonar con hombres borrachos era inútil. 

Petunia se acercó y le quitó la botella de la mano. 

—Dejarás de beber de una vez. Te darás una ducha y te afeitarás. Luego bajarás las escaleras y comerás. Después de eso, te llevaré a un terapeuta. 

Harry se rió con dureza. 

—No voy a ir a ningún terapeuta. Charlatanes, eso son—. Rió de nuevo. —Estoy hablando como Yoda ahora, eh. 

—No eres divertido. Levántate. 

Harry no se movió. Él la miró con repentina seriedad en su mirada, su sonrisa desapareció. Parecía sobrio de repente. 

—¿Por qué te importa? —Él dijo. —No, no lo hace realmente. 

Petunia lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—No me digas lo que siento o no siento, muchacho. Levántate. Ahora. 

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry. Había algo penetrante en ello. Algo amargo. 

—Si te dijera la verdad, dejarías de preocuparte muy rápido, tía. 

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Harry... 

—Tenía la polla de otro hombre en mi culo. Chupé una polla y me encantó. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. 

Él la miró fijamente, algo desafiante, duro y roto en su mirada. 

Petunia dijo: 

—Levántate y date una ducha. 

Parpadeó, la confusión estaba escrita en todo su rostro. 

Se habría reído si hubiera algo divertido en la situación. ¿La creía idiota? ¿Pensó que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que había mirado a ese hombre? 

—¿Qué? —Dijo en voz baja, sonando muy parecido al niño que alguna vez fue. 

Ella apartó la mirada por un momento. 

—Tus experimentos sexuales, por muy desacertados que sean, no me interesan. Ahora levántate. 

Él la miró fijamente. 

—¿Y si... y si te dijera que no es solo un experimento? 

Ella frunció los labios con fuerza. Ella no quería tener esta conversación. Ella había esperado que nunca tuvieran que tener esta conversación. 

—Si estás tratando de decir que estás obsesionado con ese hombre, no pierdas el tiempo. No soy ciega. Pero pasará. Es producto de tu cercanía forzada en esa isla; eso es todo. Es comprensible que estés confundido. Simplemente extrañas a tu esposa, Harry. 

Apartó la mirada y miró al techo sin comprender. 

—Confundido. Correcto. 

—No tiene relevancia. Cálmate. Tu esposa era una mujer increíble, pero se ha ido. Tú no. Ahora deja de ser tan patético y levántate—. Se arrepintió a medias de sus duras palabras tan pronto como las dijo, pero nunca había sido buena para mostrar afecto, sin importar cuánto le importara. Dar consuelo nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Petunia: demasiada amargura almacenada llevando consigo; no importaba el dolor de nadie más. 

Él se levantó. 

Verlo balancearse sobre sus pies hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Siempre había sido un chico tan bueno e inteligente. Ella siempre le había enseñado a ser tan autosuficiente como ella. ¿Había fallado? ¿Dónde se había equivocado? No debería haber sido un desastre después de perder a su esposa. Millones de hombres perdieron a sus esposas y siguieron con sus vidas. ¿Era esta la culpa del superviviente? 

A menos que… a menos que se tratara de algo más que Hermione. ¿Podría necesitar a alguien que lo amara para sentir su propio valor? 

El pensamiento era muy inquietante, pero se negaba a desaparecer, por mucho que lo apartara. 

—Harry, —dijo cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta. Hizo una pausa, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. 

—Me preocupo por ti, —dijo con rigidez. —Te quiero. No estaría aquí si no lo hiciera. ¿Tú sabes eso, verdad? 

Giró la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro. 

Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras asentía.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Fue a mediados de febrero cuando Harry se despertó con el canto de los pájaros fuera de la ventana. 

Lo escuchó durante un rato antes de darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Atrás quedó el entumecimiento, la sensación de maldad en el interior que había estado cargando durante meses. 

Se acostó en la cama que había compartido con Hermione durante casi una década, escuchándose a sí mismo. El colchón no era demasiado blando. Las sábanas no se sentían demasiado suaves. El sol que se filtraba a través de las cortinas iluminaba la habitación con un suave resplandor, y no era una molestia. Harry se sintió... bien. 

Él estaba bien. 

No estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez hablar con el terapeuta que su tía le había obligado a ver realmente lo estaba ayudando, o tal vez su tía tratando de mostrarle afecto a su manera forzada e incómoda fue la razón por la que se sintió mejor. O tal vez era cierto que el tiempo lo curaba todo. O tal vez fue una combinación de esas cosas. De cualquier manera, se sentía diferente, en el buen sentido. 

Harry se sentó lentamente, todavía medio temiendo que la depresión y la desconexión familiares volvieran. 

Pero nada pasó. 

Aún estaba bien. 

Una sonrisa lenta e insegura curvó sus labios. 

Harry salió de la cama, abrió las cortinas y luego abrió la ventana, permitiendo que el sol le tocara la cara. Era caliente. 

Se rió, solo porque podía. 

Se sintió cálido, por primera vez en meses. 

*** 

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su peluquero y que le cortaran su cabello salvaje. Era un poco extraño verse a sí mismo luciendo como antes después de tanto tiempo, pero no era un mal sentimiento. 

Finalmente estaba avanzando. Estaba dejando atrás la isla. Fue... Fue algo bueno. 

Harry dejó al peluquero con un salto en su paso. 

La gente en la concurrida acera seguía chocando con él, pero no le importaba. Ya no se sentía como un extraterrestre entre ellos. Finalmente se sintió como si fuera uno de ellos, tal vez. Aún sentía cierta incomodidad por estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero no era nada tan malo. Sintió que podría acostumbrarse. 

Realmente estaba bien. 

***   
Su actitud positiva duró. 

Incluso el encuentro entre Lightwood y Derek que tuvo lugar unos días después no logró arruinarlo. Harry se sintió sorprendentemente paciente al mediar entre ellos. 

Pero joder, ¿por qué todos los hombres ricos y poderosos eran tan imbéciles? Escuchar a Derek rígidamente explicarse a sí mismo fue irritante. Animarlo a aclarar y aclarar las cosas cada vez que Derek se negaba era más que agravante. Fue como arrancar los dientes. La actitud fría y despectiva de Lightwood fue igualmente agravante. Harry estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por haber logrado no criticar a ninguno de los dos. 

Cuando la insoportable reunión terminó finalmente y Lightwood y Derek acordaron una tregua tentativa, Harry sintió que era su logro personal. Seguramente no fue gracias a Derek. Harry fue quien terminó haciendo la mayor parte de las explicaciones y las disculpas, hasta que el hielo en los ojos de Lightwood finalmente se derritió. Realmente se sintió como una victoria personal. 

No importa que en realidad no ganara nada: Lightwood seguiría siendo el Director Ejecutivo de ambas empresas, por lo que, estrictamente hablando, Harry no recuperaría su trabajo. Dicho esto, él sería el Director de Operaciones y dirigiría Granger Enterprises día a día, así que efectivamente, recuperó el trabajo, solo que sin todas las ventajas de ser oficialmente el jefe. Aunque Lightwood seguiría siendo el Director Ejecutivo, estaría dando un paso atrás en los negocios por su familia por un tiempo. Al parecer, quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo; el pobre niño lo necesitaba después de tener a su padre en coma durante meses. 

Harry y Raffaele Ferrara iban a tener que asumir las responsabilidades de Lightwood en Granger Enterprises y el Grupo Lightwood respectivamente, con Lightwood asistiendo solo a las reuniones más importantes. 

Sorprendentemente, a Harry no le importó la solución. 

O tal vez no fue tan sorprendente. Nunca había querido el poder por el simple hecho de tenerlo. Había odiado que el viejo Granger lo hubiera pasado por alto a favor de su hijo del que estaba separado, había odiado sentirse como un juguete descartado en favor de uno nuevo, y eso había sido todo. Le había gustado ser el Director General, sentirse necesario y que sus empleados lo miraran con admiración. Aún tendría eso. Y al final del día, Derek y Lightwood lo habían elegido para dirigir la empresa. Confiaron en él. Fue suficiente. 

Harry estaba de muy buen humor cuando salió de la oficina de Lightwood. Derek se había ido hace un tiempo mientras Harry se había quedado para discutir aspectos prácticos con Lightwood, pero finalmente terminaron. Podría irse a casa y... 

Chocó con otro chico fuera de la oficina, duro. 

—Maldita sea, lo siento, no estaba mirando hacia dónde iba, —dijo el tipo. Era joven y guapo, y tenía un marcado acento británico. 

—Está bien, —dijo Harry, todavía sintiéndose de buen humor para ser caritativo. También estaba contento de no sentirse incómodo con una persona desconocida en su espacio personal.   
El chico sonrió y le tendió la mano. 

—Soy Magnus. ¿Trabajas para Alec? 

Harry la estrechó. 

—Harry Potter—. Le Tomó un momento registrar la pregunta. Cierto. Ahora trabajaba para Alec Lightwood, aunque era un poco sorprendente que un tipo tan joven se refiriera al CEO con tanta familiaridad. —He trabajado para esta empresa durante una década, —dijo, estudiando al tipo por un momento y sin reconocerlo en absoluto. —¿Tú debes ser nuevo? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza con una risa. 

—Oh, no trabajo aquí, al menos ya no—. Hizo una pausa y luego dijo, sonrojándose un poco —Soy el novio de Alec. 

Harry lo miró fijamente. 

Una parte de él, la parte que podía pensar racionalmente, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a Shawn y Derek mencionar a alguien llamado Magnus, pero no había estado lo suficientemente interesado como para preocuparse en ese momento. 

—Oh, —dijo. —Pensé… 

Magnus sonrió torcidamente. 

—Pensaste que Alec era heterosexual, —dijo, poniendo una cara divertida. —Lo conseguimos mucho—. Su mirada se volvió más aguda. —¿Es eso un problema? 

—No, —dijo Harry después de un momento. —Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. 

Magnus asintió, su expresión se suavizó de nuevo. 

—Está bien, nos vemos entonces, —dijo con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la oficina. Empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero no se cerró del todo. 

Harry no tenía la intención de escuchar a escondidas. 

Simplemente estaba parado allí, sintiéndose congelado, mientras escuchaba a la pareja dentro de la oficina. Hubo algunas risas, la voz fría de Lightwood sonó notablemente más cálida, y luego se oyó el sonido de un beso. Un suave gemido. 

—Mmm, te extrañé, —dijo Magnus, seguido de más sonidos de besos. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mirando la pared opuesta sin verlo. 

—Han pasado solo unas horas, —dijo Lightwood con una sonrisa antes de que su voz se volviera seria. —¿Cómo estuvo? 

—Estuvo… bien. Un poco incómodo, pero mejor de lo que esperaba. Tu hermana incluso me sonrió al final del almuerzo. 

Bueno, casi sonrió, pero lo Tomo como una victoria. Pequeños pasos. Roma no se construyó en un día. 

Lightwood suspiró. 

—Debes arrepentirte de haber dejado el Reino Unido por esta mierda. 

—No dejé el Reino Unido por esta mierda—. La voz de Magnus era suave. —Lo dejé por ti, pero no me convierte en una especie de mártir abnegado. En realidad, fue una decisión bastante egoísta. Quiero estar contigo porque me haces feliz. Muy egoísta, ¿no? 

Lightwood se rió entre dientes y luego hubo más sonidos de besos. 

Harry se alejó lentamente. 

Su pecho se sentía apretado. Dolorido. 

Quiero estar contigo porque me haces feliz. 

Palabras tan simples, pero dolían. 

Dejando a un lado el dolor en el pecho, no fue agradable darse cuenta de que se había estado mintiendo a sí mismo. Ahora se sentía tonto. Delirante. Había estado tan decidido a recuperar su antigua vida que de alguna manera no se había dado cuenta de que tal vez no hubiera sido posible en absoluto, que tal vez no hubiera sido la misma persona en absoluto. 

Puede que ya no fuera un desastre depresivo, pero no era el Harry Potter que había sido hace un año. No podía volver a ser esa persona. La isla lo había cambiado. Sus viejas creencias y emociones se sentían tan distantes ahora. No pensaba de la misma manera. No se sentía de la misma manera. Si hace un año hubiera escuchado a Alec Lightwood besando a un chico en su oficina, Harry se habría burlado. Se habría sentido disgustado, no... cualquiera que fuera la sensación de opresión en su pecho. 

Cobarde, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. Sabes lo que sientes. Envidia. Celos. Anhelo. 

Dolor de corazón. 

Harry cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él y se tambaleó hacia el lavabo. Abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara. 

—Solo extraño a Hermione, —susurró. 

Cobarde, volvió a decir la voz. No es ella a quien extrañas. 

—Cállate. —Se sentía como un loco, hablando solo. Quizás estaba loco. Quizás todo esto no era real y se despertaría en cualquier momento, acurrucado en los brazos de Severus... 

El anhelo que lo golpeó fue tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que morderse el labio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

Dios, se odiaba a sí mismo. Había pensado que finalmente había superado esto. Había pensado que finalmente se había curado de él. Pero parecía que todo lo que había logrado era empujar a Severus al fondo de su mente y reprimir, reprimir, reprimir. Estar bien no era lo mismo que ser feliz. 

Quiero estar contigo porque me haces feliz. 

La puerta detrás de él se abrió. 

—¿Harry? 

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules preocupados en el espejo. Correcto. Nate. Asistente de Raffaele Ferrara. 

Parpadeó la humedad de sus ojos, esperando que no fuera obvio que había estado tan cerca de llorar. 

—Oye. ¿Me estabas buscando? —Dijo, bastante orgulloso de que su voz sonara lo suficientemente normal. —¿Lightwood ya te dijo que yo dirigiría la empresa? Probablemente vas a ser mi asistente. 

Nate resopló suavemente, caminando hacia un urinario. 

—Conozco la decisión que Tomó Lightwood, pero no voy a ser tu asistente personal. Ojalá, pero el idiota de mi jefe nunca dejaría que su azotador favorito ande libre. No soy el asistente del 

Director Ejecutivo. Soy suyo. Me llevará con él de regreso al Grupo Lightwood. 

Harry desvió la mirada cuando Nate se desabrochó los pantalones. 

—Entonces, ¿cómo te enteraste de la decisión? La reunión terminó hace apenas diez minutos. 

Nate hizo un sonido divertido. 

—La reunión con Granger en realidad no decidió nada. El novio de Lightwood ya lo había convencido de que dejara a los Granger en paz. 

¿Magnus? 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué? Pero... ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? —No era exactamente de conocimiento público que Lightwood había querido vengarse de los Granger. 

Nate se subió la cremallera. 

—Lightwood es amigo de mi jefe. Los escuché discutirlo ayer. 

¿Ayer? 

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Lightwood incluso había obligado a Derek y a él a pasar por la terrible experiencia de disculparse por las acciones de Derek si ya había Tomado la decisión? 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Nate se rió entre dientes. 

—Puede que Lightwood ya haya Tomado la decisión, pero eso no significa que todavía no quisiera que Granger se humillara. Es un idiota, aunque no tan idiota como el idiota de mi jefe. El mío es Satanás personificado. 

Harry le lanzó una mirada curiosa. 

—¿Por qué no renuncias si Ferrara es tan malo? 

El rostro de Nate hizo algo extraño. Se encogió de hombros y fue al lavabo para lavarse las manos. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas? 

El repentino cambio de tema Tomó a Harry con la guardia baja. 

—No lo estaba, —dijo después de un momento, dolorosamente consciente de lo poco convincente que debe haber sonado. 

Nate le dio una larga mirada. 

—Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes. Me han dicho que escucho bastante bien. 

El primer impulso de Harry fue decir que estaba bien y cambiar de tema. 

Pero luego vaciló. 

¿Por qué no realmente? Nate ya ni siquiera iba a trabajar en su empresa. No iba a ser subordinado de Harry. Y parecía un buen tipo, su rostro abierto y sus ojos azules amables. Harry no podía negar que quería una nueva perspectiva, quería hablar con alguien, con cualquiera. Sentía que explotaría si no hablaba de esto con alguien. Su terapeuta no contaba y todos sus amigos habían sido de Hermione. 

—¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre? —Se sonrojó tan pronto como lo soltó. 

Nate parpadeó, sus cejas doradas ligeramente arqueadas. 

—Soy heterosexual, —dijo. —Lo más cerca que he estado de la polla de otro hombre fue cuando mi demonio de jefe me hizo ponerle un condón. 

Harry lo miró fijamente. Y luego miró un poco más. 

—Eh, ¿qué? 

Nate se rió. No fue un sonido muy divertido. 

—¿Yo sé, verdad? Mi jefe es un maldito psicópata. Juro que vive para torturarme. No solo tengo que comprarle condones, entre un millón de otras tareas, sino que también literalmente me hizo ponerle un condón en la polla antes de joder a una rubia de piernas largas con un bronceado falso y tetas falsas—. Él frunció el ceño. —Él es… —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza. Luego miró a Harry con curiosidad. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el interés repentino? ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu llanto? 

—No estaba llorando, —dijo Harry. 

El silencio de Nate lo dijo todo. 

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró. Miró alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a mirar a Nate. 

—Sabes que estaba atrapado en la isla con otro hombre, ¿verdad? 

La frente de Nate se arrugó. 

—Todo el mundo lo sabe... Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que tú y Severus Snape...? 

La cara de Harry se sintió muy cálida. Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber hablado de esto, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. 

—Sí, —dijo, incómodo. —Fue solo una cosa de estrés. 

Nate asintió, su expresión era comprensiva. 

—Estaban solos. 

—Sí. —Harry se miró las manos. Eran pálidas de nuevo, notó desapasionado. Su bronceado se había ido. —Solitario, desesperado y asustado. Y él era lo único que me mantenía semicuerdo. Él era - él era mi todo en ese entonces. Pero se suponía que desaparecería una vez que... 

—Ah. 

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. 

Harry no podía mirar al otro chico y confesó con brusquedad: 

—Se suponía que debía… se suponía que debía dejar de necesitarlo. Mi vida es buena ahora. Estoy bien. Todavía no debería necesitarlo. 

—¿Por qué no? —Nate dijo en voz baja. —¿Porque es gay? 

—No es… no es realmente eso. Solía pensar así, pero ya no. No puedo sentirme así de verdad, no por él. 

—¿Por qué no? —Nate parecía desconcertado. —¿Qué tiene de malo necesitar a la persona de la que estás enamorado? 

Harry abrió la boca. No salió ningún sonido. 

—No estoy enamorado de él, —logró finalmente. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorado de Severus. Qué idea tan ridícula. ¿Cierto? 

—No lo sé, —dijo Nate, irradiando escepticismo. —Pareces bastante desconsolado. 

—Estoy desconsolado porque estoy en duelo por mi esposa. 

—No tienes ninguna razón para sentirte culpable, lo sabes, — dijo Nate, no sin amabilidad. —Ella se ha ido por más de un año. 

Harry se apartó de Nate y miró su propio reflejo. Pálido. Estaba tan pálido, sus ojos eran el único color en su rostro. 

—¿Sabes por qué me siento culpable? —Dijo con voz ronca. — ¿Por qué lo que siento por él no puede ser normal? Amaba a Hermione, la adoraba, pero si alguien me dijera que podría tener a Hermione o a él de vuelta… —Tragó saliva. —No estoy del todo seguro de que elegiría a mi esposa. No la elegiría a ella—. Ahí. Finalmente había dicho esas palabras en voz alta. El pensamiento lo había estado carcomiendo durante meses, pero lo había estado reteniendo, todavía tratando de fingir que no era real. 

—Oh. 

Harry casi se rió. Sí, oh. 

—Por supuesto que me siento jodidamente culpable. Soy el peor. Ella era mi esposa. Mi mejor amiga. La amaba. Esto no puede ser amor. Dependencia, necesidad, obsesión. Cualquier cosa menos amor. 

Había amado a Hermione. Lo que sentía por Severus era mucho más intenso y crudo. No podría ser algo tan normal como el amor, ¿verdad? Dios, ya no estaba seguro de nada. 

Había sido tan reconfortante pensar que todo había sido solo una fase, un mecanismo de afrontamiento poco saludable que desaparecería una vez que se aclimatara al mundo real nuevamente. Bueno, se había aclimatado al mundo real, pero nada había cambiado acerca de sus sentimientos por Severus. 

No, para ser justos, algo había cambiado. Ahora podía funcionar adecuadamente sin Severus. El problema era que no quería. Ya no necesitaba a Severus para que el mundo tuviera sentido. Solo lo necesitaba, punto.   
Quiero estar contigo porque me haces feliz. 

—¿Tú y Severus tuvieron una pelea? —Nate dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Harry suspiró. 

—No, sí. El amigo cercano de Hermione nos vio besarnos, y empujé a Severus y actué como si no significara nada. Eso cabreó a Severus. Dijo que no le gustaba que lo obligaran a volver al armario. Claramente pensó que solo estaba siendo un idiota reprimido e intolerante. 

—¿Y estaba equivocado? 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—No fue… no fue realmente por eso. Quiero decir, el funeral de mi esposa había sido la otra semana, y luego su mejor amigo me ve besándome con otra persona. Parecía más que una mierda. Así que reaccioné exageradamente cuando Draco nos vio. 

—¿Por qué no le explicaste eso a Severus? 

Harry se rió un poco. 

—No tenía sentido. Dijo que ya no quería lidiar con mi lío—. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Intentó. —Dijo que no me quería. 

—¿Y le creíste? Si no fuiste honesto con él, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaba siendo honesto contigo? 

—No importa, —dijo Harry después de un momento. —No lo soy, no quiero ser una carga para alguien que no me quiere. 

Nate hizo un sonido pensativo. 

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿has considerado que podría haber sido solo un malentendido? No entendió por qué no querías que te vieran con él, se enojó y dijo que tampoco te quería, solo para protegerse. Es la naturaleza humana. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Piénsalo, —dijo Nate y se fue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry pensó en ello. Fue todo en lo que pensó durante las siguientes dos semanas. 

¿Podría Nate tener razón? ¿Quizás Severus no lo había dicho en serio cuando dijo que no lo quería? 

Se odiaba a sí mismo incluso por entretener el pensamiento, odiaba no poder sofocar la esperanza que se alzaba en él. 

Se encontró mirando el número de Severus por la noche, su pulgar se cernió sobre él hasta que tembló de incomodidad. 

Era estúpido. Incluso si Severus realmente lo hubiera querido en ese entonces, podría haber seguido adelante. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses. Y Harry todavía no tenía idea de si podía ser honesto con Severus sobre cómo se sentía realmente cuando apenas podía ser honesto consigo mismo. Puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero. Me siento culpable de necesitarte más de lo que nunca he necesitado a mi esposa. Me siento culpable, porque tengo miedo de no ser feliz incluso si la tuviera de vuelta. 

Esa noche, soñó. 

Soñó con Hermione. 

Estaban sentados en la playa de la isla, su cabeza en su hombro. 

Sus dedos estaban entrelazados. 

Fue pacífico. Tranquilo. 

—Sé que me amabas, —dijo. —Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo—. Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos. Ella sonrió y le tocó la cara. —Está bien. Quiero que seas feliz, tonto—. Ella rozó sus labios contra los de él, el toque afectuoso y cálido. —Amar a alguien siempre da miedo. Pero sé que eres valiente. Sé valiente, cariño. 

Y entonces ella se fue. 

Harry se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Se quedó así, llorando en silencio hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. 

Se sintió en paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Después de un rato, Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de su tía. Golpeó Llamar. 

—¿Harry? —Dijo ella, sonando somnolienta. —¿Hay algo mal? 

Cierto. Todavía era temprano en la mañana. 

—No fue un experimento, —dijo con voz ronca. —Creo que soy bi. 

Hubo silencio en la línea. 

Podía oír a su tía respirar con dificultad. 

—Harry... ¿se trata de ese hombre? —Ella dijo. —¿Severus? 

Harry miró al techo. 

—No se trata de nadie. Es sobre mí. Me atraen los hombres. Quiero saber si tú, si aún puedes... 

—No seas estúpido, —dijo lacónicamente. —¿Crees que dediqué mi vida a criarte solo para… crees que es suficiente para que me dé por vencida? 

—¿No lo es? —Gruñó. 

—Chico idiota —mordió y colgó. 

Harry miró el teléfono sin comprender antes de que una risa saliera de su garganta. 

Algo en su pecho se aflojó un poco. Sabía que su tía nunca aprobaría por completo su sexualidad, pero tal vez estaba bien. 

Quizás ella no necesitaba aprobar sus elecciones de vida para amarlo.   
*** 

Tenía la intención de ser un adulto al respecto. 

Había querido enviarle un mensaje a Severus con algo neutral, averiguar dónde estaba, si estaba saliendo con alguien (incluso pensar en eso lo hacía sentir mal, pero era una posibilidad, una que no podía descartar), pero al final, era demasiado cobarde. No era valiente en absoluto. 

Así que Harry hizo lo más responsable y adulto: acechó a Severus. 

Regresó al hotel de Severus y le pidió al gerente su dirección. El gerente lo reconoció esta vez, y después de haber visto a Harry casi desnudo en la habitación de Severus, probablemente había sacado sus propias conclusiones y no necesitó mucho convencimiento cuando Harry dijo que quería sorprender a Severus. Consiguió la dirección. 

Para su sorpresa, era una dirección de Boston. Al parecer, Severus no había regresado a Nueva York. Severus había estado aquí todo este tiempo. Tan cerca. Y, sin embargo, se había mantenido alejado. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Como sentirse. Demonios, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir cuando volviera a ver a Severus. 

Mientras se acercaba a la casa, representó varios escenarios en su cabeza. 

Siendo realistas, sabía que era poco probable que Severus se alegrara de verlo. Sabía que era una idea estúpida ir allí sin previo aviso. Probablemente iba a ser jodidamente incómodo. Era probable que se hubieran vuelto extraños el uno para el otro. En el mejor de los casos, habría una pequeña charla incómoda. En el peor de los casos, Severus estaría enojado con él por buscarlo. O… Suficiente, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se detenía frente a la puerta. Lo que sea, será. Al menos conseguiré un cierre y detendré esta estúpida añoranza. 

Llamó. 

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera. La leve sonrisa de Severus se congeló cuando vio a Harry. Todas las palabras murieron en la garganta de Harry. 

Se veía tan bien. 

Probablemente fue un pensamiento estúpido, porque Severus siempre se veía bien, pero Harry realmente no se refería a su apariencia. La forma en que se veía, su rostro sin barba, sus ojos oscuros, el gesto sardónico de su boca firme, era... Severus parecía estar en casa. Se parecía al suyo, el de Harry. 

Más tarde, Harry se sentiría avergonzado por lo que hizo. Más tarde, estaría mortificado. Ahora mismo le importaba un carajo, solo quería. 

Prácticamente se lanzó sobre Severus y lo besó con fuerza, sus manos subieron y bajaron por los brazos de Severus, sobre sus anchos hombros y su fuerte espalda, queriendo sentirlo, necesitándolo tanto que estaba temblando. Lo besó desesperadamente, todo dientes y lengua, anhelando por él, inhalando su aroma como un adicto, e incapaz de obtener suficiente. 

Al principio Severus no respondió, su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. Pero luego, gimió y le devolvió el beso, su brazo aplastando a Harry contra su pecho y su otra mano enterrándose en el cabello de Harry. Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, tan correcto. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus labios, todo él, aferrándose a Severus, incapaz de dejarlo ir, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir, nunca más. 

Hubo algo de ruido, pero Harry apenas lo notó, su cuerpo deshuesado contra Severus, su boca insaciable, cada parte de su ser cantaba de felicidad. Dios, la forma en que olía, la forma en que sabía, era... 

—Ejem, —dijo alguien de nuevo. —¿Tenemos que irnos, hermano? Podemos ir. 

Harry gimió cuando Severus dejó de besarlo, buscando su boca a ciegas. No, no te vayas. 

—Cristo, —dijo Severus y lo besó de nuevo, tirando de sus caderas al ras. 

—Eh, tal vez deberían conseguir una habitación, ustedes dos, —dijo una risueña voz femenina. 

Cuando las palabras se registraron por completo, Harry trató de apartar sus labios de los de Severus, pero esta vez fue Severus quien no lo dejó, besándolo una y otra y otra vez, su boca húmeda, caliente y hambrienta, sus manos amasando el culo de Harry. 

—Odio interrumpir, realmente lo hago, pero esto se está volviendo realmente incómodo, hermano mío—. La voz sonaba muy cercana ahora, y Harry apartó la boca con un gemido miserable y se obligó a abrir los ojos. 

Incluso cuando sus ojos finalmente lograron enfocarse en la mujer sonriente detrás de Severus, le tomó unos momentos reconocerla. Correcto. La hermana de Severus. Ambas de sus hermanas. Sus dos hermanas y media docena de personas desconocidas que se parecían mucho a Severus. Personas que estaban mirando a Harry y sin duda acababan de presenciar a Harry saltando sobre Severus y tocándolo por todas partes. Excelente. Era bueno que ya estuviera sonrojado y que no era físicamente posible que Harry se sonrojara más. 

Dijo débilmente: 

—Hola. 

—Hola, Harry —dijo la mujer. ¿Era Kate o Alice? Se parecían un poco, y el cerebro confuso de Harry todavía no estaba exactamente en su mejor momento. Para ser honesto, Tomó todo en él para no volver a aferrarse a Severus. El escrutinio de otras personas no estaba ayudando exactamente a su equilibrio. Todavía no se atrevía a alejarse de Severus. 

Severus se quedó muy quieto a su lado. 

Harry se arriesgó a mirarlo y se encontró nuevamente atrapado en esos ojos oscuros. 

Eran difíciles de leer, pero solo se quedaron en Harry. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo en voz baja, ignorando por completo a sus familiares. 

Harry se humedeció los labios con la lengua y sintió una oleada de felicidad cuando la mirada de Severus se posó en su boca antes de obligarse visiblemente a devolverla a los ojos de Harry. 

Severus todavía lo deseaba. Excepto que la necesidad física significaba muy poco. 

El pensamiento hizo que Harry se desinflara. Miró el rostro de Severus inquisitivamente, pero era difícil leerlo. 

—¿Vas a presentarnos, hijo? —Dijo una voz femenina. 

Severus miró a la gente en su casa antes de volver a mirar a Harry. 

—Este es Harry Potter, —dijo, su voz rígida, inusualmente vacilante para él. 

—Conocemos su nombre, —dijo la misma mujer. La madre de Severus. Parecía tener más de sesenta años, su mirada no era cruel, sino desconcertada mientras miraba a Harry. 

La pregunta no dicha era clara. ¿Quién es él para ti? 

Harry tragó. Miró a Severus con incertidumbre, pero la expresión de Severus era ilegible. Guardada. Seguía mirando fijamente a Harry, pero no tenía prisa por responder a la pregunta no formulada. 

El corazón de Harry parecía latir en algún lugar de su garganta. Tragó de nuevo. Parte de él quería permanecer en silencio, hasta que Severus indicara que en realidad quería que fueran algo. Pero tenía la sensación de que sería un error. 

Necesitar no es suficiente, le había dicho Severus meses atrás. No quieres esto. 

Estaba bastante seguro de que Severus quería que él diera el primer paso. 

Pero si estaba equivocado, si Severus en realidad no quería estar con él, esta sería la peor humillación de su vida, una humillación de la que su corazón nunca se recuperaría. 

Tendría que hacer un acto de fe. Ser valiente por una vez. Hacer algo que el hombre intolerante que había sido hace un año nunca hubiera hecho. 

Harry respiró hondo. Luego miró a la madre de Severus, porque era más fácil, y dijo: 

—Soy el novio de Severus. 

El silencio de sorpresa que cayó sobre la habitación fue ensordecedor, pero Harry apenas le prestó atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban sintonizados en el hombre que estaba muy quieto a su lado. 

Finalmente, Harry encontró el valor para mirarlo. 

La expresión cautelosa de Severus se había desvanecido. Sus ojos oscuros eran cálidos, muy cálidos ahora, mirando a Harry con una mirada que hizo que Harry se quedara sin aliento en su garganta. Entonces apareció una sonrisa, primero en los ojos de Severus antes de extenderse al resto de su rostro. 

Severus lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso fuerte y posesivo, sus fuertes manos acunaron suavemente el rostro de Harry. 

—Novio, ¿eh? —Dijo, rompiendo el beso e inclinando sus frentes juntas. —Gracias por hacérmelo saber. 

Sonrojándose, Harry se rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y fundiéndose con él. 

No le importaba que toda la familia de Severus los estuviera mirando. Él era feliz. Se sentía completo, seguro y deseado. 

Estaba donde quería estar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Tres meses después 

Derek Granger estaba en la terraza de su casa, bebiendo una copa de vino y mirando a los invitados dando vueltas por el jardín. 

La parte formal de la velada terminó y los periodistas se fueron. 

Gracias, joder. 

Se aflojó la corbata con una mano, sus ojos buscando a su marido. Shawn no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual era jodidamente invaluable, ya que todo había sido idea suya. 

Una fiesta en celebración del primer aniversario de la asociación mostrará a todos que no hay rencor entre nosotros y Alec Lightwood, había dicho Shawn, mirándolo con sus molestos ojos bonitos. La pequeña mierda sabía exactamente el efecto que tenían en él: que consiguieron que Derek aceptara las ideas más tontas. 

Para ser justos, la idea de Shawn tenía cierto mérito. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener callado el conflicto, la gente seguía hablando. Uno de los abogados que Derek había consultado debió haberle soltado los frijoles a la prensa, lo que resultó en un gran escrutinio de los medios. Sin mencionar que había perjudicado un poco al negocio, ya que la gente desconfiaba de tratar con una empresa que tenía un liderazgo inestable en la cima. 

Así que aquí estaba, fingiendo ser el mejor amigo de Alec Lightwood y su gente. No es que fueran enemigos per se. La actitud de Lightwood se había descongelado bastante desde que Derek había hablado con la hermana de Lightwood y le había dicho la verdad. Había sido la conversación más incómoda de su vida, pero Derek tenía que admitir que se había retrasado mucho. Ayudó. Él y los Lightwood eran bastante corteses estos días, pero algunas cosas no eran fáciles de olvidar, y Derek dudaba que fueran a convertirse en mejores amigos en el corto plazo. 

Torciendo los labios ante el pensamiento, miró a la multitud en busca de Shawn. 

Lightwood seguía allí, rodeando a Magnus con el brazo. Verlos solía inquietar a Derek. No había estado seguro de que Lightwood no estuviera usando al chico para llegar a él, pero a estas alturas incluso él tenía que admitir que Lightwood parecía realmente feliz con Magnus, lo cual era claramente mutuo. Magnus estaba sonriendo a Lightwood en este momento, su mano tocando el pecho del mayor de una manera bastante propietaria. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarle que estuvieran en público, con los ojos fijos en el otro. Derek tenía que dárselo a Lightwood: para ser un hombre anteriormente heterosexual, no parecía importarle estar orgulloso de Magnus, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de él. 

Sin embargo, la relación abiertamente homosexual de Lightwood no fue tan sorprendente como la de Harry. 

Derek desvió la mirada hacia su ex cuñado y lo miró con un ligero desconcierto. A decir verdad, apenas podía reconocerlo como el hombre que había sido el marido de su hermana. El esposo de Hermione siempre había actuado como si tuviera un palo gigante en el culo. Siempre había mirado a Shawn y a él con una mueca de desprecio apenas oculta en los labios, su homofobia obvia. Había sido un buen marido para Hermione, que había sido la única razón por la que Derek había tolerado al hombre. 

Así que ahora, ver a Harry casi acurrucado con otro hombre en público era surrealista. Muy bien, "acurrucado" podría haber sido una exageración, pero aún así. Harry estaba mirando a Severus Snape de una manera decididamente enamorada mientras Snape le decía algo antes de besar la comisura de la boca de Harry. Harry agarró la corbata de Snape y lo acercó más, cambiando el beso de inocente a necesitado, y no importaba que hubiera mucha gente alrededor. Parecía como si hubiera olvidado que no estaban solos o que no les importaba. 

Derek negó con la cabeza, apartó la mirada de la pareja y siguió buscando a Shawn entre los invitados. Su mirada pasó sobre Raffaele Ferrara, que estaba junto a la piscina Tomando una copa. Ferrara tenía a una hermosa mujer del brazo, pero no parecía prestarle atención, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en otra cosa, su lenguaje corporal levemente irritado. 

Se oyeron pasos detrás de él y luego unos brazos rodearon su cintura. 

Derek no se volvió. 

—Es de mala educación esconderse de sus propios invitados, Sr. Granger —dijo Shawn con una sonrisa en su voz, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Derek desde atrás. 

Derek Tomó un sorbo de vino. 

—Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas. 

Shawn se rió entre dientes y le besó la nuca. 

—No seas un viejo gruñón. Apenas eres mayor. 

Dejando su vaso en la mesa cercana, Derek puso su brazo sobre el de Shawn y dijo, mirando a los invitados, 

—Es simplemente extraño—. Hacer lo que solía hacer mi padre, después de evitar esta vida durante dos décadas. 

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero por supuesto que Shawn lo entendió. Siempre lo hizo. Demasiado bien. 

Tarareando, Shawn entrelazó sus dedos. 

—Definitivamente no esperaba organizar fiestas elegantes para multimillonarios cuando me arrodillé para obtener un grado, —dijo, con la risa en su voz. —La vida puede ser extraña de esa manera. 

Derek se dio la vuelta y lo estudió. 

—¿Te arrepientes? 

Los ojos azules le sonrieron suavemente. 

—De nada, —dijo Shawn, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y uniendo sus bocas. —Nunca. 

*** 

Harry era un borracho pegajoso. También estaba muy cachondo. 

Severus se echó a reír, agarrando la mano de Harry mientras se deslizaba hacia su pene. 

—Esperemos hasta que lleguemos a casa, Harry. 

Harry hizo un puchero, sus ojos verdes todavía estaban fijos en el rostro de Severus e ignorando por completo la fiesta que los rodeaba. 

—Pero te quiero. Quieres tu polla dentro de mí. 

Cristo. 

Tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus bóxers estaban repentinamente demasiado ajustados, Severus rodeó la cintura de Harry con un brazo y medio lo arrastró lejos de la fiesta. 

—Vamos a casa, ¿eh? Y luego puedes decirme cuánto me quieres. 

—Pero te quiero ahora, —se quejó Harry, presionando besos húmedos con la boca abierta en la línea de la mandíbula de Severus. 

—¿Pensé que odiabas las demostraciones públicas de afecto? La gente está mirando. No quiero que te avergüences mañana cuando estés sobrio. 

—No me importa, —murmuró Harry, acariciando el cuello de Severus. —Te amo. 

Los pasos de Severus vacilaron. Ellos... Ellos nunca habían hablado realmente de sentimientos. Harry era su novio, vivían juntos y eran más felices de lo que Severus había creído posible. Su relación iba muy bien, por lo que había decidido no hacer nada al confesar que amaba a Harry; las reacciones de Harry podían ser tan impredecibles a veces. Severus no esperaba escuchar primero una confesión de Harry. 

—Estás borracho, —dijo, aclarándose la garganta. 

—Pero te amo, —murmuró Harry, chupando un chupetón en el cuello de Severus. —Tanto. A veces siento que me ahogo con eso. Me emborraché para decírtelo. No soy lo suficientemente valiente cuando estoy sobrio. 

Sintiendo una oleada de afecto abrumador, Severus inclinó la cara de Harry hacia arriba con los dedos. 

—No necesitas emborracharte para eso, cariño —dijo con voz ronca, mirando a los ojos vidriosos de Harry. —Yo también te amo. 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. 

—¿Dímelo de nuevo por la mañana? —Preguntó en voz baja. —En caso de que se me olvide. 

Severus le sonrió gentilmente. 

—Lo haré, —dijo. —Te lo diré todos los días si quieres. 

Harry le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban. 

—¿Lo prometes? 

Dios, era más que adorable.

—Lo prometo, —dijo Severus, besándolo en la frente. 

Harry lo abrazó. 

—Te amo, —susurró, sus labios rozando el cuello de Severus. —Siempre te necesitaré. Siempre. 

—Lo sé. —Severus besó la parte superior de su cabeza y sonrió. 

—Yo también, amor. 

—Todavía espero morir antes que tú, —murmuró Harry, y Severus de repente recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace todos esos meses, después de la enfermedad de Harry. 

Con la garganta incómodamente gruesa, enterró la cara en el cabello de Harry. Respiró. 

—No, —dijo con voz ronca, apretando los brazos. —No tienes permitido morir antes que yo. 

Harry se rió. 

—Supongo que tendremos que morir al mismo tiempo, entonces, dijo, levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole. 

Sonriendo de vuelta, Severus inclinó sus frentes juntas. 

—Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo. 

Probablemente era extraño lo seguro que estaba de que todavía estarían juntos dentro de décadas. 

Era extraño que hace un año y medio no hubiera conocido a este hombre en absoluto. Ahora él era su mundo. 

—He estado pensando... —dijo Severus, frotando su nariz contra la de Harry. Dios, a veces no podía creer lo cursis que eran. Nunca había sido así con ninguno de sus novios anteriores. Fue un poco embarazoso, a decir verdad. —¿Qué opinas de unas vacaciones? Quizás en alguna isla tropical... 

Harry todavía se reía cuando Severus lo besó. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado esta bella historia tanto como a mi.
> 
> El próximo año, la autora dice que saldrá una nueva historia de nuestros adorables Chicos Heterosexuales, así que nos seguiremos encontrando. :D
> 
> Felices fiestas!!

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
